Sexe encore et encore
by Ulquiorra-lover
Summary: vous imaginez Ulquiorra Schiffer, le beau ténébreux au regard émeraude... vous aimez le voir dans des situations drôle et/ou perverse? alors, venez choisir l'amant et la situation dans laquelle Ulquiorra-kun se retrouvera!
1. Chapter 1

voili voilo!

une nouvelle fic mais pas encore de vrais chapitres, désolée!

je me lance dans une nouvelle aventure où vous, chers lecteurs, lectrices, devenaient la source de mon imagination.

je vous propose de me donner un amant à Ulquiorra et une situation ou l'un sans l'autre.

quand je vous dis que vous choisissez, je vous laisse faire tout ce que vous voulez.

prenez n'importe quel personnage de bleach, d'un autre anime, d'une série, d'un film ou une personne réelle (et même vous! ^-^)

et la situation de vos fantasmes ou blagues les plus drôles! (sur mars si vous le voulez!)

je relèverai le défi!

première review, premier chapitre et vous, lecteurs, serez les vrais maitres de mes mots car je vous poserai plein de questions pour vraiment comprendre ce que vous voulez et vous aurez votre histoire en avant-première!

la publication sera évidement irrégulière!

bisous bisous!


	2. Chapter 2

voici la fic demande par lady whiterlade

couple: Ulquiorra- lady.

rating: M

venez découvrir le point où la réalité et l'imaginaire se rencontrent!

* * *

><p>Les cris de la foule retentissaient au loin.<p>

Les fans se bousculaient pour juste pouvoir le voir, retenus par les gardes du corps.

Il soupira en sortant de la voiture.

Tous devinrent plus fous et heureux.

Son éternelle coupe au carrée, ses cheveux noirs ébènes si fins, son regard émeraude si triste, son corps si souple et si désiré…

Ulquiorra Schiffer était vraiment exceptionnellement beau et parfait !

Surtout dans ce jeans noir qui moulait parfaitement ses longues jambes et ses fesses. Et cette chemise blanche où les deux premiers boutons étaient négligemment défaits, laissant imaginer son sublime torse musclé.

La star s'avança, les mains en poche, ne regardant même pas ses fans et entra dans le bâtiment.

'' Les confidences d'Ulquiorra-lover''

La plus grande émission au monde, la plus regardée et la plus en vogue.

Elle n'avait qu'un seul sujet… Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Ses films, sa musique… tout de lui.

Et pour la première fois, le héros venait dans l'émission.

- ! S'exclama une cinglée en le serrant contre lui. Je suis trop méga, giga heureuse de te voir !

- J'ai compris… tu es l'une des scénaristes de mes films… donc dis-moi ce que tu veux ce soir à l'émission.

- Je veux que tu fasses ton annonce, avoua-t-elle très sérieuse.

- Je… ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

- MAAAAIIIIS SIIIIII ! Tu vas voir, ça iraaaaa tout seul. Tu as besoin de leur dire, tu ne peux pas disparaitre ainsi…

- Justement… Le mystérieux Ulquiorra Schiffer doit rester plein de mystères…

- Tu ne lui diras pas à elle ?

Il se raidit.

- C'est pour elle que je le fais…

- Je sais… Tu devrais lui dire…

- Non… Surtout pas… Elle m'en voudrait.

- Allons, allons…. Écoute tata lover, pour une fois.

- Allons faire cette émission, sale perverse…

Il lui tourna le dos et se mit en marche.

- Tu m'en veux encore pour le coup de la machine à laver avec Kenpachi-san ?

- Non.

- Pour le 69 sur le sol ?

- Non…

- Pour lequel des lemons alors ?

- Tu ne le sauras jamais !

Il disparut.

- AAAARRRGGGG ! FOUTUUUU MYSTEREEEEE !

.

Pendant ce temps, sur le toit de l'émission, une super ninja avait tout observé.

Une jeune fille….

Magnifique dans ses habits de ninja.

Pantalon serrant, ballerine avec de petits talons, débardeur noir mettant en valeur sa poitrine et surtout l'écharpe qui voilait son cou et son visage, laissant passer ses longs cheveux châtains.

Ses peurs étaient fondées.

Elle devait empêcher cela !

Elle se leva, glissa et se cassa la gueule.

- FUUUCK ! FOUTU SOL GLISSANT ! J'avais trop la classe en monde ninja professionnel !

.

Revenons au plateau télé avec ses superbes fauteuils trop conforts.

- Bonjour à tous, s'exclama Lover, et bienvenue à mon émission d'Ulquiorra Schiffer, pour Ulquiorra Schiffer et ses fans et AVEC Ulquiorra Schiffer exceptionnellement!

- Arrêtez de dire mon nom ainsi, on dirait que vous êtes folle.

Le public rit.

- Donc, assez perdu de temps. J'ai appris que vous alliez tourner un nouveau film sur l'histoire d'Ulquiorra Schiffer, sa vie de hollow… avant que bleach ne commence… comprendre sa personnalité, sa loyauté envers Aizen.

- En effet, nous voulons faire cela avec tous les hollows, cela permettra d'approfondir les personnages, je sais que vous avez déjà eu des aperçus de certains espada mais je crois qu'il est important d'aller au cœur du passé.

- Vous pensez qu'il est utile de faire cela alors que l'arc hueco mondo est fini ?

- Oui, pour nous acteurs, je crois que ça serait une bonne idée. Pour qu'on puisse donner notre version du personnage qu'on a joué.

- Très bien. Et après ce tournage, quel sera votre prochain objectif ?

- Je crois que je suis incapable de répondre pour l'instant…

Les lumières s'éteignirent.

- OH ! LA REGIE ! BANDE DE PATATES ! VOUS AVEZ COUPE UN MOMENT EMOTION, RALLUMEZ-MOI CA !

Et la lumière fut !

Mais au grand malheur de tous, Ulquiorra avait disparu.

- QUE TOUT LE MONDE SE METTE A SA RECHERCHE !

.

Dans un endroit, beaucoup plus loin, même la NASA et la CIA ne pourrait le trouver…

Ulquiorra ouvrit ses yeux et observa la pièce.

C'était une chambre avec le strict minimum de mobilier, une armoire, un lit double, une table…

Il tenta de bouger mais il était trop bien attaché pour pouvoir bouger le petit doigt.

On l'avait kidnappé.

Il soupira en voyant la silhouette dans l'ombre.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- On ne se tutoie, d'habitude, Ulquiorra…

Cette voix…

- Shinko !

La jeune femme retira son masque, faisant bouger ses longs cheveux bruns, fraichement lissés jusqu'à mi-dos. Ses grands yeux verts pétillaient de malice.

- Tu m'as fait peur, espèce de dégénérée !

- Toi, tu foires !

Il soupira, énervé.

- Allez, laisse-moi retourner sur le plateau.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car tu es mon ami.

Le noiraud se figea.

C'est vrai…

C'est ce qu'il était devenu…

.  
>.<p>

FLASH BACK.

Ulquiorra marchait dans la rue, paisiblement, mais le hasard en décida autrement.

PAM !

Propulsé en arrière, il tomba sur ses fesses. Il venait de percuter quelque chose d'assez grand.

- BORDEL ! MAIS T'AS QUOI DANS LA TÊTE ?

Bon ok, une personne, une jeune fille pour être précis.

Il se leva et l'aida à se remettre debout.

Il put vraiment voir cette femme en jeans et portant une chemise rouge avec un t-shirt noir, assorti à ses bottes noires en cuir avec des lacets.

- Je suis désolé.

- Franchement, tu ne peux pas faire attention ! Affirma-t-elle, plus doucement.

Il croisa enfin son regard vert.

- Tu es… Ulquiorra Schiffer ?

Il grimaça, mais fut soulagé de penser que sa célébrité allait le sauver pour une fois.

- Ouais…

- C'est pas une raison de renverser mon chocolat chaud ! S'exclama-t-elle d'air réprobateur.

- Je vais t'en racheter un alors.

Elle fit la moue et rougit.

- Ok… et je veux un autographe, marmonna-t-elle, timide mais assurée.

Comme si c'était une décision irrévocable.

Elle s'avança direct sans un regard en arrière et la star la suivit.

Quelle femme étrange !

Ils firent la file.

- Vous vous rendez compte que vous sabotez mon emploi du temps, j'ai des examens prochainement !

- Désolé !

- Vous savez faire des math ?

- Oui.

- Les intégrales ?

- Oui.

- Vous êtes obligé de m'aider alors.

- D'accord… Mais je ne connais pas votre nom…

- Lady Whiterdale… Shinko pour les amis… mais je ferai une exception pour toi !

Il paya le chocolat chaud et elle le tira.

- Viens, mon cours est chez moi !

Le jeune homme se stoppa.

- Ce n'est pas un piège, j'espère.

Elle se retourna et fusilla du regard le noiraud.

- Si tu crois que je fais ça car tu es célèbre, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ! Je ne suis pas superficielle ! SI tu le vois ainsi, t'as qu'à rester ici tout seul ! Merci pour le chocolat !

Elle le lâcha et fila mais une main la rattrapa.

- Je suis désolé, je suis plutôt méfiant.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué, monsieur logique !

Il sourit, la faisant rougir.

- Allez, on a des math au menu.

Ils filèrent dans la maison de la jeune femme.

Après une visite rapide, ils grimpèrent dans son bureau.

Ils se posèrent à table, elle releva ses longs en une queue de cheval.

- ALLEZ ! ON S'Y MET ! Cria-t-elle, bic en main.

Ulquiorra se demanda qui était cette étrange fille.

Ils se mirent au boulot et le noiraud remarqua l'acharnement de Shinko a faire des math malgré que ça ne soit absolument pas sa tasse de thé !

Et ils décidèrent qu'ils étaient un bon binôme.

Et un temps doux commença.

Les deux inconnus se fixèrent un autre rendez-vous.

Le calme d'Ulquiorra s'accordait avec la pile électrique qu'était Shinko.

Elle posa parfois des questions sur lui mais vu sa réticence, elle arrêta pour parler de son quotidiens et des news.

Elle réussit à faire sourire et rire le jeune déprimé avec son regard positif et si innocent.

Et il finit par parler de lui, créant ainsi une vraie amitié.

- QUOOOOI ? T'AS PAS ENCORE VU BLACK SWAN ?

- Non…

- Pas moyen de travailler en sachant cela !

- C'est une excuse pour ne pas travailler !

- Je ne peux pas assumer ce manque de culture !

- Raconte-moi alors ce que j'ai manqué.

- Alors, alors ! En fait c'est l'histoire d'une jeune danseuse, qui ne vit presque que pour cela, et un jour un chorégraphe de renommée veut faire une nouvelle version du Lac Des Cygnes et cherche une danseuse pouvant interpréter à la fois le cygne blanc, tu sais l'innocence, la pureté et la fragilité et le cygne noir, sa jumelle libertine. La danseuse, Nina, interprète à la perfection le cygne blanc tandis que une autre danseuse, Lily interprète à la perfection le cygne noir !

Ulquiorra observa la passion de la jeune fille si dynamique. Alors qu'elle s'agitait à raconter le film, ses cheveux se balançaient et son débardeur laissa entre voir un peu de la dentelle de son soutien-gorge.

Le noiraud déglutit.

Il se força à regarder ailleurs, rougissant.

- Oh, Ulqui, tu m'écoutes ?

- Oui.

- Donc… Nina s'entraîne donc sans relâche pour interprêter ce cygne noir, et finit par devenir folle, elle a des hallucinations, son caractère innocent du début devient un peu plus cruel, pervers (elle blesse gravement sa mère), ce rôle pour lequel elle s'entraîne la ronge. En fait je dirais que ce film est un peu une représentation de l'histoire du Lac Des Cygnes, puisque on retrouve le cygne blanc (Nina) qui tombe amoureuse de son Prince (le chorégraphe) qui se laisse séduire par le cygne noir (Lily).

Cette idée lui avait traversé l'esprit.

Il la trouvait séduisante, drôle et elle se moquait de sa célébrité.

Il avait combattu mais il avait réalisé qu'il était trop tard.

- A la fin, avant sa dernière scène, Nina poignarde Lily (qui se prépare à interpréter le cygne noir) avant de se rendre copte que ce n'était que son imagination et qu'elle s'est en réalité poignardée elle-même, c'est donc le cygne blanc qui se tue, rongé par le chagrin à la perte de son prince dans l'histoire original.

- C'est triste.

- Elle est trop belle, tu veux dire… Je sais que tu préfères les films où les mecs tombent amoureux et baisent…

- Non, ce sont des films que je tourne, nuance.

Il se figea.

Jamais il ne pourrait être avec quelqu'un…

Pas avec des films avec de vrais contacts physiques.

Il se renferma.

- Ça va ?

- Ouais… j'ai beaucoup de choses en tête.

Elle prit sa main.

- Si tu veux parler, n'hésite pas.

- J'ai des hésitations sur ma carrière.

- J'adore tes films, je suis une fan. Je serai triste de ne plus te voir t'emboiter avec Grimmjow… vous êtes trop sexes ensembles !

Il se raidit.

Elle ne lui rendrait jamais ses sentiments.

Mais Ulquiorra continua à la voir, car il avait besoin d 'elle.

Et puis, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour l'aider à faire ses math et pour lui apprendre à jouer aux jeux vidéos…

FIN DU FLASH BACK.

.  
>.<p>

- Pourquoi ?

- Car tu es mon ami.

Il baissa la tête.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Ulquiorra, les fans ont besoin de toi.

- JE SUIS FATIGUÉ DES GROUPIES ! S'énerva-t-il.

- TU AIMES FAIRE ÇA ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- JE VEUX FAIRE AUTRE CHOSE.

- TU AS ÇA DANS LA PEAU, TU AS CETTE PASSION EN TOI.

- J'AI TROUVÉ QUELQUE CHOSE DE PLUS IMPORTANT.

- C'EST QUOI ?

- C'est toi, bordel !

Elle se figea alors que le noiraud se rendit compte de ses mots.

Elle s'assit en face de lui.

- Je ne comprends pas, Ulquiorra.

- Je voulais vraiment pas que ça arrive.

- Dis-moi.

- Tu es si différente… si entière, dynamique et si innocente… J'aime quand tu ronges les ongles ou quand tu mets tes boucles d'oreilles avec tes petits talons. Tu as des manies trop mignones, tu prends soin de toi mais tu restes naturelle. J'aime quand tu t'emportes ou quand tu me remets à ma place. JE T'AIME QUOI !

Elle rougit et sourit.

- Mais je t'aime aussi, Ulquiorra.

- Pas comme je veux.

- Je suis follement amoureuse de toi.

- Pourquoi tu aimes mes films ou je couche avec d'autres !

- Car ça fait parti de toi. Jamais je ne te demanderai de choisir entre tes films et moi, ça serait égoïste. Et puis, un plan à trois avec toi et Grimmjow, j'en rêve aussi !

- Pas question !

- Tu refuses de partager Grimm ?

- Non, je refuse que tu sois avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi !

Elle lui caressa la joue.

- C'est pour cela que tu veux arrêter tes films.

- Oui.

- J'ai un marché à te proposer… Continue à vivre ton rêve, je serai là à t'attendre et un jour, tu seras définitivement rien qu'à moi.

- Mais maintenant ?

- J'accepte de te partager mais uniquement pour tes films… et puis tu seras rien qu'à moi…

Elle posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du noiraud qui gémit.

- Je veux juste que cette nuit soit magique pour toi, Shinko.

- Elle l'est déjà.

Elle retira les liens du noiraud qui la fit basculer sur la chaise en face. Il se mit à genou, retirant une première ballerine, caressant la jambe couverte d'un bas et baisa son pied.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres.

Elle sourit alors qu'il administra le même sort à son autre jambe. Un instant plus tard, il l'emporta dans le lit un peu plus loin.

Elle le regarda un instant, caressant son visage, puis sa nuque et sa main glissa sur le début de son torse, retirant un par un les boutons alors que son autre main tenait la jumelle du noiraud, entre lassant leurs doigts.

Elle put admirer le torse musclé et si pâle, lui faisant mordre sa propre lèvre.

Ulquiorra fondit sur sa bouche, sentir des mains si chaudes sur sa peau et voir un tel regard le désirait… il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui refuser quoique ce soit.

Il fit valser l'écharpe de ninja, aussitôt suivi de son débardeur noir et découvrit le buste de sa future maitresse.

Il tomba sous le charme du soutient noir à la dentelle émeraude, mettant en valeur sa poitrine ronde, pas trop petite, pas trop grande… en fait, parfaite pour être prise en main et sûrement délicieuse à déguster.

Il ne put s'empêcher de retirer le pantalon de ninja pour découvrir la suite.

Il dut se faire force de ne pas posséder immédiatement le corps sous lui…

Elle n'avait pas osé…

Une petite culotte noire, avec une chauve-souris verte dessus, et par-dessus une porte jarretière noire qui tenait ses bas.

- Tu as acheté ta petite culote dans la collection ''Murcielago'' ?

- Tu veux dire, la collection dessinée par Ulquiorra Schiffer ?

Elle sourit et se releva.

- Je les ai toutes… même les plus osées !

Il grogna en serrant contre lui la démone.

- Quand il s'agit de toi, je ne peux être raisonnable…

- Alors ne le sois pas !

Elle fit sauter les boutons du jeans de son futur amant et fit glisser sa chemise, caressant ses bras, les faisant frissonner.

Il se redressa et expédia ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son pantalon. Elle pouffa.

- On est assorti…

En fait, Ulquiorra portait le dernier modèle de sa collection masculine, un caleçon américain noir avec des chauves-souris vertes sur l'élastique.

- C'est parce qu'ils sont super conforts, se défendit-il.

Elle le tira et l'embrassa, caressant son dos. Le noiraud grogna en la plaquant contre le matelas, dégrafant le soutient et d'un habile coup de main, s'en débarrassa.

Shinko rougit mais le regard rempli de désir du noiraud la soulagea. Il dévorait littéralement des yeux sa poitrine.

Lentement, il glissa une main sur la forme rebondie et la massa habillement, faisant soupirer de bonheur sa partenaire. Il dirigea alors sa bouche vers son voisin et posa un premier baiser sur le bord du sein, il remonta doucement vers sa proie : le téton pointu qui ne demandait qu'à être approché.

Ses lèvres encerclèrent la pointe, faisant gémir la jeune fille. Il commença à sucer et mordiller la petit morceau de chair, alors qu'il massait l'autre sein, pinçant de temps en temps l'autre téton.

Shinko avait du mal à respirer, elle était aux anges.

Ce contact était magique mais il fut rompu, elle grogna alors qu'elle reçut un baiser.

Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient jaloux l'un de l'autre.

Elle poussa un long gémissement alors qu'il recommença sa douce torture, inversant le traitement de chaque sein, il n'hésita pas à bien mordiller le premier en massant le deuxième.

Délicatement, la deuxième main inoccupée descendit jusqu'au nombril mais fut stoppée par Shinko.

Ulquiorra stoppa tout surpris…

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Arrête de me gâter, ainsi… je veux aussi toucher ton corps.

- Tu n'es pas obligée…

Elle le renversa, le chevauchant.

- Tu tiens beaucoup à ce caleçon ?

- J'en ai plein… pour-

Il se tut, le geste de sa partenaire avait répondu à sa question : elle avait littéralement déchirée le sous-vêtement, riant.

- Désolée, mais j'en ai toujours rêvé.

- Si tu veux chaque fois me l'arrachait… alors j'en achetai par camion !

Il l'embrassa, leur langue bataillant alors que Shinko caressait son torse et descendait sous le nombril.

Elle sursauta en tâtant la grande longueur et l'impressionnante épaisseur et surtout sa dureté exceptionnelle.

- Il… il est… énorme !

- Désolé, mais la caméra me fait toujours un pénis un peu plus petit…

Elle sourit en rougissant.

- Ça me plait…

Elle l'embrassa, s'allongeant sur lui.

Elle descendit un peu, embrassant son cou.

Puis ses pectoraux.

Puis son nombril, passant doucement sa langue alors que ses seins caressaient la verge un peu plus bas.

Puis son visage tomba nez à nez avec le pénis fièrement tendu.

Elle passa un premier coup de langue, faisant gémir le noiraud.

Elle sourit en recommençant.

Encore et encore.

Et enfin, elle se décida de prendre en bouche le gland, faisant grogner son partenaire qui attrapa les draps pour s'y agripper.

Elle commença un léger vas-et-viens, jouant avec sa langue pour caresser le gland.

Ulquiorra tentait de résister à cette douce torture mais les sensations étaient si bonnes.

Son self-control ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Mais Shinko en avait décidé autrement, joignant sa poitrine à la caresse. Elle pressa doucement ses seins pour qu'ils viennent serrer la colonne de chair, accentuant la caresse.

Il fallut peu de temps pour qu'elle soit retournée et bloquée sous le corps de son amant, la respiration rapide et le regard enflammé.

- Je…

- Je crois que je dois m'occuper de toi, maintenant.

Elle ne put que déglutir bruyamment face à cet ordre tout à fait excitant.

Le noiraud retira doucement les bas, décrocha la porte jarretière et fit enfin glisser la petite culotte.

Il l'avait enfin nue rien que pour lui.

Il embrassa son nombril alors qu'il écarta prudemment les cuisses de la jeune fille, il fit glisser un doigt sur l'entré, sentant l'humidité de l'entre non-touchée jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Son nez se glissa plus bas, chatouillant la peau de la jeune fille, le bout de sa langue rejoignit son doigt, la faisant gémir.

Il se permit de faire entrer son doigt délicatement alors que la langue jouait avec le petit paquet de nerf juste à l'entrée.

Shinko jura en attrapant les cheveux noirs de son chéri, écartant plus encore les cuisses.

Un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier pour agrandir l'espace et sa langue se glissa à l'intérieur, lui permettant goûter la jeune fille qui haletait sous cette douce torture.

Il se redressa, faisant grogner sa partenaire frustrée. Il l'embrassa doucement alors que le bout de son sexe chatouillait l'entrée.

Elle le serra encore plus contre elle alors que son gland entrait en elle, faisant couler une larme de joie.

Il lécha la larme en s'enfonçant entièrement en elle.

Elle gémit, fermant les yeux. Il soupira dans son cou.

Ses chairs si chaudes autour de lui, il adorait cela.

Et elle, le sentir en elle la faisait voler au septième ciel : elle était enfin complète.

Il se mit à se mouvoir en elle alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de lui.

De longs mouvements délicats, leur langues bataillaient.

Tout s'enflamma.

Le doux plaisir se transforma en désir ardent.

Les vas-et-viens délicats devinrent rapides et brutaux.

Les griffes de la jeune fille s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau pâle alors qu'elle poussait des petits cris.

Le noiraud perdit tout notion et se leva, l'emportant avec lui toujours empalée sur son sexe, fit valser toutes les affaires sur le bureau et l'y déposa.

Il attrapa ses hanches et s'enfonça encore plus pour la faire littéralement crier de plaisir.

Il faisait trembler le bureau entièrement avec ses coups de buttoirs.

Shinko le poussa au sol et elle vint le chevaucher s'empalant sur lui, se déhanchant pour leur donner des frottements, cherchant plus de contact.

Le désir timide du début était devenu la passion de deux amants affamés.

Ulquiorra s'assit et l'aida à mieux s'empaler encore et encore.

Il s'attaqua alors à l'un de ses seins, le mordillant, faisant crier sa partenaire, alors que sa main gauche malaxer l'autre sein et que sa main droite la tenait par les hanches.

Tant de plaisir, tant de désir… tout leur échappait.

Ils étaient à deux, rien qu'à deux…

Sur le sol, peu importait.

Leurs corps en sueur avaient encore besoin de plus.

Ses grognements bestiaux étaient retenus par la chair du sein de sa partenaire qui criait sans retenue des invitations à plus de contact encore.

La main droite se dirigea vers ses fesses pour l'attraper et la faire bondir sur lui.

- Oh OUI ! Rugit-elle, en s'appuyant sur ses épaules. COMME CA ! ENCORE !

Il tenta de bouger aussi ses hanches pour accentuer encore plus le mouvement.

Elle hurla son nom alors qu'elle jouit, ses parois se serrant sur le pénis qui éjacula.

Après quelques mouvements de hanches, ils se regardèrent souriant.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille.

- Que…

Elle l'embrassa, le serrant contre elle.

- Il est temps que tu reprennes ta place.

Ulquiorra aurait bien voulu comprendre mais il sombra dans l'inconscience.

.

Le noiraud ouvrit ses yeux, il était installé dans un divan des coulisses du plateau télé.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve ?

Non NON !

Ça ne…

Il se redressa et vit une lettre tomber.

Il la ramassa et reconnut l'écriture si fine.

Son nom avec une chauve souris sur le i…

Il sourit, il n'avait pas rêvé.

Il lit la lettre en silence, une larme coulant sur sa joue.

- ULQUIORRAAAAAAAAA ! ON CROYAIT T'AVOIR PERDU ! S'exclama Lover.

- Désolé, sourit-il en rangeant la lettre.

Il se leva.

- Alors… on la fait cette émission ?

- Quelque chose a changé en toi, Ulquiorra.

- Ça s'appelle le bonheur.

_Cher Ulquiorra,_

_Je t'écris ces mots car je perdrais ma voix en voulant te les dire en face._

Il s'avança sur le plateau, laissant les maquilleurs s'occuper de lui.

_Je suis tellement heureuse de cette première nuit à tes côtés. J'attendrais toutes les autres avec impatience._

- ALLEZ ! CA TOURNE !

_Vis ton rêve, Ulquiorra. Je serai toujours à tes côtés._

- Alors Ulquiorra, quels sont vos projets ?

- Vivre mon rêve, Lover.

_Je resterai ta plus grande fan et surtout à seule à t'aimer de tout mon cœur._

- Et quel est ce rêve ?

- Rendre dingue ma plus grande fan.

_Je te regardais au sommet de ta gloire, même dans les bras des autres hommes, surtout d'un certain bleuté._

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Je la rendrais folle de désir en touchant plus de scènes érotiques dans mes films. Je vais agrandir mon partenariat avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

_Car c'est parce que je t'aime… car tu es le seul dans mon cœur._

- Quelle bonne nouvelle pour tes fans !

_La ninja que je suis t'enlèvera encore et encore pour juste te toucher un court instant._

- J'ai hâte de retourner sur le plateau de tournage. Il est temps que ma carrière prenne un coup de fouet.

- Et après ce grand projet ?

Tous retinrent leur souffle.

- J'en trouverai un encore plus grand.

La jeune ninja cachée dans l'ombre soupira de bonheur.

- Car aujourd'hui ma vie est le cinéma, je ne l'abandonnerai pas.

_Je t'attendrais et irais jusqu'au bout du monde pour toi._

- Mais pour votre vie sentimentale ?

- Elle m'attendra, elle ira jusqu'au bout du monde pour moi… comme je le ferai pour elle.

_Car tu es toi et car je suis moi. Nous serons toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Pars loin et reviens moi encore plus fou de moi car je le serai encore plus de toi._

_Car c'est ça l'amour._

_Tendrement._

_Ta Shinko._

* * *

><p><em>voilà voilà!<em>

_ je vais écrire la prochaine commande: celle dOkashi-san... qui demande un SHiro- Ulquiorra_

_tu n'as pas de profil sur fanfiction, si tu veux avoir un avant goût et/ou avancement du chapitre, voici mon adresse e-mail: _

_n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un message._

_j'essaye de te le faire pour Noel!_

_pour les autres, je tente déjà d'écrire les situations de base ou de découvrir les personnages qui me sont encore inconnus!_

_encore un peut de patience!_

_une review? _


	3. Chapter 3

voici la fic demande par Okashi-san

couple: Ulquiorra- Shirosaki

rating: M

venez découvrir comment un fou furieux et un glaçon s'aiment...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Le hollow et le cuarto.<em>**

Quand la guerre se finit, les soldats doivent rentrer chez eux.

Sans guerre, ils doivent trouver une nouvelle occupation.

C'est le cas pour Shirosaki, le hollow d'Ichigo.

La deuxième personnalité avait été sortie de la tête de poils de carotte (le nouveau surnom du shinigami donné par le hollow) et on lui avait donné un gigai.

Mais il avait préféré filer à l'Hueco Mondo, plus précisément à Las Noches, enfin ce qu'il en restait.

Il avait besoin d'animation et vivre avec cette bande de fous d'espada était une putain d'idée.

Les combats avec Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

La poursuite post-plotage d'Harribel.

Il fallait juste vraiment faire attention au laboratoire de l'octava et tout était parfait !

Surtout qu'il venait de découvrir une nouvelle occupation : le cuarto.

Enfin, le nouveau primera.

Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Il avait déjà affronté Stark le dormeur, il le trouvait puissant.

Alors se battre face à celui qui l'avait dépassé était un challenge à son goût.

Sauf que le noiraud avait refusé le combat.

Et cela Shiro ne pouvait pas l'admettre.

Il avait donc ennuyé le noiraud.

Blagues.

Attaques surprises.

Injures pendant une journée entière sans pause.

Le noiraud n'avait même pas tourné le regard vers lui.

Épuisé et désespéré, il avait décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il avait attendu la réunion des espada.

Tout le monde était là.

Il avait fixé le nouveau chef pendant toute la réunion, tous mangeaient au buffer juste après.

C'était parfait.

L'albinos s'était alors approché du chef qui se servait.

- Je voudrais te poser une question, majesté.

- Je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir repris officiellement le trône d'Aizen ?

Tous se turent et se figèrent.

Ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas parler d'Aizen au noiraud.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, répondit-il tendu.

- Allez, me dis pas que tu n'attendais pas ça… après tout le temps que tu as passé à baiser avec lui pour monter en grade, me dis pas que c'était par l'amour par…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'on l'avait giflé.

Pire même…

Ulquiorra l'avait giflé.

- J'ai supporté ton sale caractère assez longtemps… Ne te montre plus JAMAIS devant moi !

Le noiraud fila, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Shirosaki aurait dû se sentir fier de son coup mais seule une grande tristesse l'envahit et surtout un vide dans son cœur.

Pourquoi ça lui importait tant d'avoir un combat avec Ulquiorra ?

Pourquoi le fait de s'être fait rejeter le rendit aussi triste ?

Il se tourna et vit plusieurs espada le regardaient, furieux.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu la fermer pour une fois, cracha Harribel.

La blonde partit avec le dormeur et les fraccion.

Nell prit la peine de gifler l'albinos avant de filer.

Seul Grimmjow resta avec le hollow.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour m'engueuler ?

- J'en ai pas besoin.

- Tu te la joues psy ?

- Exact, c'est cool d'être une panthère mais des fois, il vaut mieux être calme et posé.

- Me fais pas rire.

Le bleuté sourit et regarda par la fenêtre.

- Je cherchais toujours à me battre avec Nell… Elle était plus forte mais j'aurais pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre… Mais ça devait être elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes, vieux ? T'étais amoureux de ta gonz, c'est normal !

- Et t'es peut-être pas amoureux d'Ulquiorra ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as pas cherché le combat avec moi depuis que tu le chasses… avoue que ton cerveau se met en mode pause quand il est à moitié nu dans les douches ou quand il s'entraine seul.

- Il est bandant, rien de plus.

- Et la sensation que tu viens d'avoir… tu sais, quand il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus te voir… cette déchirure dans ton cœur…

L'albinos se figea.

- Oh merde.

- Exact.

- Je suis dans la merde !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire.

- Il doit me détester !

- Je vais te dire un truc, Ulquiorra, tu l'as blessé car il aimait Aizen… mais il n'a plus que la sensation de trahison… Je l'ai déjà cherché là-dessus en tête à tête… Il n'a jamais réagi violemment… Je pense que c'est le fait que ça soit toi, qui lui a fait mal.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Tu vas t'excuser et tu lui dis que tu l'aimes.

- Ça va pas la tête ?

- Tu dis que l'amour rend idiot !

- JE SUIS PAS UN IDIOT !

Jaggerjack explosa de rire.

- Tu t'enfonces… BAAAka !

Le bleuté fila.

Shiro soupira et décida qu'il irait excuser direct.

Il courut dans les couloirs et arriva devant la chambre du noiraud, l'ancienne chambre du maitre des lieux.

Il entra sur la pointe des pieds.

- Sors, retentit une voix dure.

Plus de doute, il était là.

L'albinos prit une grande respiration.

- Je voudrais…

- Je me moque de ce que tu veux, je t'ai dit de ne plus te montrer devant moi, ce n'est pas assez clair ?

- Je suis désolé… Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça… c'est idiot.

- Stupide, mal placé, grossier et insultant.

- Oui.

- J'y réfléchirais.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi…

- Tu as fait ça ?

- Ouais.

- Tu veux t'entrainer avec moi et je refuse, tu veux me pousser à bout de nerf pour que j'accepte. Raison pour laquelle je refuse. Maintenant, sors.

- Je croyais que c'était ça au début, mais j'ai changé d'avis.

- Je me moque de ta vie. Sors.

Il regarda le noiraud, assis dans un petit fauteuil à côté d'une table ronde où se trouvaient une bouteille de whisky et son casque de hollow, et d'un fauteuil jumeau.

- C'est ici que tu passais ton temps avec lui.

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Je crois que tu en as besoin… pour faire son deuil.

- Même si ce que tu dis est potentiellement vrai, je ne le ferai pas avec toi.

Shiro prit la décision la plus audacieuse, il s'avança et se posa assis, par terre en face d'Ulquiorra.

Le noiraud semblait épuisé et soupira.

- Que fais-tu ?

- J'attends que tu parles.

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas assis sur le fauteuil ?

- Car ça devait être le sien… alors je crois que tu l'aurais mal pris.

- Tu es plutôt futé malgré ton manque de retenu.

- Je fonce dans le tas d'abord.

- Tu peux t'installer dedans.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

L'albinos se posa doucement dans le fauteuil.

- Putain que c'est top confort…

- Je sais.

Le noiraud regarda à nouveau l'horizon par la fenêtre.

- Il avait choisi cette chambre car pour lui, la vue était parfait… un paysage ensoleillé et puis la nuit noire, le gouffre… comme il l'appelait.

- C'est très beau.

Le noiraud but une gorgé du liquide ambre dans son verre.

- Dés que je venais lui faire un rapport, il se trouvait là, assis. Je m'inclinais et il me disait de m'asseoir, il me donnait un verre et me servait… on ne parlait pas et on restait devant cette vue magnifique…

- Ça devait être génial.

- Il m'avait dit de ne pas m'attacher à lui. Il me l'a dit chaque jour qu'on était ensemble… ceci n'est pas de l'amour, juste un plaisir d'un instant. J'ai espéré que cet instant se prolonge et…

Ulquiorra ne sut terminer sa phrase.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris…

- Continue…

Les pupilles vertes le regardèrent, suppliantes.

- Non.

- Il t'a abandonné ici, sachant que tu ne pourrais rivaliser avec Ichigo, il t'a abandonné et t'a trahi.

Le noiraud se leva.

- Tu ne sais rien de lui.

- Je sais de quoi tu as besoin…

- Vraiment ? Grogna-t-il, furieux.

- Tu as besoin de sentir les mains de quelqu'un qui t'aime vraiment.

L'albinos tira le noiraud dans le lit, le surplombant.

- Qu'est…

Shiro l'embrassa voracement, profitant qu'il essayait de parler pour introduire sa langue dans la bouche de son partenaire qui se débattait.

Le hollow se retrouva sous l'espada, un zanpakuto sous la gorge.

- J'ignore quel est ce putain de nouveau jeu… mais ne t'approche plus jamais de moi.

- Je t'aime, majesté.

Le noiraud se figea.

- Tu mens.

- Non.

Shiro réussit à faire lentement glisser le sabre loin de lui et à le prendre des mains de l'espada.

Il caressa le visage pale et le fit basculer délicatement sur le dos, tant qu'il était calme.

- Et maintenant, on va s'amuser, majesté, sourit Shiro avec un air diabolique.

Il tira la tirette du dessus en scellant ses lèvres sur celles de son futur amant.

Doucement, il caressa le torse si appétissant en enlevant la blouse.

Deux mains agrippèrent ses avant-bras, l'arrêtant.

Son regard jaune se plongea dans celui de son partenaire, qui fit remonter ses bras jusqu'à son cou et le tira pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Ulquiorra l'acceptait.

Très vite, son dessus fut déchiré, à son plus grand plaisir car des mains habiles et baladeuses caressaient son dos jusqu'à frôler ses fesses.

Shiro décida alors de se débarrasser des chaussures et du pantalon de son partenaire, à présent totalement nu sous son regard affamé…

- Tu ne portes pas de sous-vêtements ? S'écria-t-il surpris.

- Pas toujours, je trouve ça gênant.

Ulquiorra passa au dessus de lui et arracha vite fait le dessous de l'albinos et ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Joli service trois pièces.

- Arrête de me flatter, ça me rend agressif.

Shiro reprit le dessus et caressa le corps offert, pinçant les tétons et faisant gémir son amant.

- J'ose pas imaginer ta voix quand je te prendrais fort…

- Alors… suce-moi avant.

L'albinos déglutit, des mots vulgaires et ce regard rempli de désir le firent direct migrer vers la case : je m'occupe de mon chéri.

Il lécha lentement tout le membre, faisant grogner son amant impatient.

Il se décida enfin à sucer le pénis et des mains vinrent lui agripper les cheveux pour lui indiquer la vitesse et le mouvement souhaités.

De longs gémissements retentirent dans la pièce silencieuse alors que l'albinos s'appliquait à sa tâche, sa bouche allait et venait sur la colonne de chair alors que sa langue caressait le gland.

- SHiro… recul…

Tout ceci eut raison d'Ulquiorra qui éjacula rapidement.

Le hollow se redressa et observa le visage serein de son futur amant, des gouttes de sueur coulant sur son front.

Il profita du moment calme pour caresser l'antre du noiraud qui ouvrit un œil.

Le gel est dans la table de nuit.

L'albinos se décala et ouvrit le tiroir, tombant du lit sous le choc que ses yeux avaient vu…

Le noiraud se mit à quatre pattes sur le lit et fixa son partenaire au sol.

- Tu ne savais pas que les sex-toys existaient ?

- Je ne savais pas qu'Aizen avait un telle collection…

- Si tu veux, on pourra jouer.

La langue de Shiro passa sur sa lèvre en pensant à cette promesse.

- Mais pour l'instant, j'ai juste envie que tu me remplises…

Ulquiorra attrapa le gel et sa tête disparut du champ de vision de l'albinos, toujours au sol.

Il fit un bond dans le lit alors que le noiraud se recouvrait les doigts de gel.

- Tu ne comptes pas me prendre, j'espère ? Car là, c'est hors de question, protesta Shiro.

Il eut vite sa réponse quand son amant s'enfonça lui-même un doigt dans sa propre intimité en poussant un énorme gémissement en plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui devenu or tellement que le désir s'y lisait.

Le hollow tira son partenaire sur le dos et lui écarta les jambes pour mieux voir le spectacle.

- Mets-en un deuxième.

Le noiraud obéit aussitôt, poussant un autre gémissement bien plus fort. Shiro lui pinça un téton et attrapa le poignet du jeune homme pour aider à faire des petits mouvements.

- Ulquiorra… j'en peux plus…

- Viens alors.

L'espada retira ses doigts et Shiro poussa son gland à l'entrée.

Ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux pupilles vertes en face de lui et par de petits vas-et-viens, il entra en lui…

Ulquiorra était enfin sien.

Une larme de douleur coula, il la lécha.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le noiraud fit un mouvement de hanche pour lui donner le feu vert.

L'albinos ne voulait pas être trop brutal mais il n'en pouvait plus, il commença à un rythme soutenu.

Les petits cris que poussaient son amant ne lui suffirent plus, il fit passer l'une des fines jambes sur son épaule et le pénétra plus profondément, arrachant un pur cri de plaisir.

Leur ébat devint sauvage, Ulquiorra lui griffait la peau alors qu'il s'enfonçait sans retenue en lui.

Le noiraud passa au dessus de lui et s'empala, poussant un gémissement terrible, ondulant ses hanches en embrassant son amant.

Mais Shiro voulait mieux l'empaler, il devait tout maitriser.

Il le fit basculer, tirant la couette avec eux et ils tombèrent au sol sur la dite couette délogée.

Shiro sortit et fit mettre le noiraud à quatre pattes avant de l'enfoncer en lui.

Il passa direct à la vitesse supérieure en faisant de rapides vas-et-viens, touchant la prostate de son amant qui criait à plein poumon.

- SHIROOOOOOOOOOOO ! ENCORE ! OH OUIIIIIIIIII !

L'albinos sentit les parois de son amour se serrer alors qu'il s'époumona, au septième ciel.

Il lui fallut encore quelques mouvements pour éjaculer à grand jet en Ulquiorra.

Essoufflé, l'albinos tira le noiraud pour s'asseoir, son amant entre ses cuisses.

- Oh my good…

Ulquiorra ricana, heureux.

- Tu peux le dire.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand fracas et Grimmjow débarqua.

- J'AI ENTENDU DES CRIS, TOUT LE MONDE VA… bien, termina-t-il en voyant les deux hommes au sol.

Shiro recouvrit direct son amant.

- Et matte pas ainsi mon mec, enfoiré.

- Vous êtes des rapides pour les réconsiliations...

Ulquiorra rouge de honte n'osait rien dire.

- Grimm, merci beaucoup pour ce que tu as fait, mais j'en ai pas fini avec mon mec, alors oust…

- Tu vas avoir du mal à te cacher avec la porte démolie…

L'albinos passa la tête au-dessus du lit.

- En effet…

Il se leva, tout nu, Ulquiorra sur son épaule dans la couette.

- On va démolir une autre chambre alors.

Il embarqua le gel et courut dans les couloirs vers la chambre la plus proche, Ulquiorra protestant sur son épaule.

Nell entra.

- Je viens de voir un pénis fier d'être dressé…

Le bleuté serra contre lui la jeune femme.

C'est mon œuvre.

- Tu fais bander Shiro ?

- Non, grogna Grimmjow. Je les ai mis ensemble.

- Tu as encore fait les cupidons, t'es incroyable…

- Je fais mon psy… Je dois d'ailleurs aller m'occuper de Tesla et Nnoitra…

Le jeune fille sourit en embrassant.

- Tampis, j'irai toute seule toute nue dans ma chambre.

Nell fut embarquée avec un Grimm qui sprintait, rattrapant l'albinos et son paquet.

- J'ARRIVERAIS PREMIER !

- NON, MOI !

Nell et Ulquiorra soupirèrent de désespoir.

- Enfin, bon… c'est ça l'amouuuur !

* * *

><p><em>voilà voilà!<em>

_sorry pour les fautes d'orthographe. _

_ je vais écrire la prochaine commande: celle d'Akira sanguinis... qui demande un Asami (viev finder) - Ulquiorra_

_franchement, ce manga est trop cool!_

_je le tente pour le 31... même un peu avant! _

_pour les autres, je tente déjà d'écrire les situations de base ou de découvrir les personnages qui me sont encore inconnus!_

_encore un peut de patience!_

_une review? _


	4. Chapter 4

bonjour bonjour, ceci est une demande de Akira sanguinis

titre: le maffieux et l'innocent

couple: Ulquiorra- Asami (de viewfinder)

rating: M

venez découvrir comment un yakuza tombe amoureux...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le maffieux et l'innocent.<strong>_

Asami R fumait sa cigarette, tranquillement sur les quais.

Il aurait dû conclure un accord mais on l'avait doublé.

Enfin, on avait tenté de le doubler, serait plus juste.

Tous avaient été liquidés.

- Boss, on a un problème.

Il se dirigea vers ses hommes.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Il y a un gamin dans le coffre.

Le maffieux regarda dans la voiture et se figea.

Blessé et solidement attaché, le jeune homme était inconscient.

Ses cheveux noirs coupés au carré cachaient une grande partie de son visage pale.

Asami passa sa main dans les cheveux et découvrit les traits de son prisonnier.

Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'une erreur. C'était impossible.

Mais deux pupilles émeraudes fatiguées apparurent pour disparaitre un instant plus tard.

Elles n'avaient pas la même expression qu'autrefois mais c'était bien elles…

Il soupira.

Comment un garçon si gentil et innocent s'était retrouvé dans le coffre d'un maffieux.

- Boss ?

Je m'en occupe.

- Mais boss…

- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires…

Personne n'osa contredire le noiraud alors qu'il embarqua lui-même le garçon.

Quand Asami était ainsi, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter.

.

.

.

Il s'en sortira, les plaies n'étaient pas profondes.

- Que lui est-il arrivé, Monsieur Takohi ?

Le vieux médecin soupira.

Asami avait beaucoup de respect pour lui, pour son savoir et sa grande discrétion.

- Ce sont des suppositions évidement. Les marques sur son cou et ses poignets supposent qu'il a été enchainé et qu'on a tenté de le maitriser tellement qu'on l'a étranglé.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Je dirais plusieurs mois, je suis incapable d'être plus précis… mais ça s'est produit plusieurs fois, on a plein de marques, certaines très vieille et d'autres récentes.

- Bien.

- Il y a une autre blessure… plus grave que son poignet cassé.

- Laquelle ?

- Une petite déchirure dans son anus…. Il a dû perdre beaucoup de sang. J'ai fait des points, il aura besoin de repos… sur le plan physique de la relation sexuelle.

- Je ne l'ai pas violé, je n'aime pas vos sous-entendus.

- Je m'en doutais mais je voulais l'entendre de vive voix.

Asami le fusilla du regard.

- Bonne journée, Monsieur Takohi

- Quelle façon polie de me mettre à la porte. J'aimerai cette délicatesse à chacun de nos rendez-vous.

Le docteur partit.

L'homme d'affaire soupira et s'assit près du blessé dans la chambre.

- Mon beau Ulquiorra. Qu'as-tu fait pour te retrouver dans cet état ?

.

.

.

**FLASH BACK.**

Asami s'était refugié dans une ruelle. L'assaut avait mal tourné.

Il mit sa main sur sa plaie.

Il s'était pris deux balles.

Il entendit des bruits de pas et vis un jeune homme s'approcher.

Il le protégea de la pluie avec son parapluie.

- Tu vas attraper froid.

- C'est dangereux, gamin. Tu ferais mieux de partir.

Je peux t'aider.

Laisse-moi tranquille.

Trois hommes arrivèrent.

- Asami est là !

- Merde, grogna le blessé.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se redresser que le gamin les avait mis au sol.

Il se tourna vers le maffieux.

- Tu acceptes de me suivre, à présent ?

- Tu prends des risques.

- J'ai cru comprendre.

Le plus jeune se baissa et passa l'un des bras musclés du maffieux sur ses épaules.

- Je vais faire pression sur ta blessure, ça ne sera pas agréable.

- J'ai déjà vu pire.

Asami grogna quand même quand on appuya sur la plaie.

- Allez, juste un effort.

Le garçon ouvrit d'un coup de pied la porte du bâtiment face à eux.

- Tu habites ici ?

- Je ne m'aventure pas dans les petites ruelles pour rien… ou à la recherche d'un yakuza à sauver.

- Je pouvais me débrouiller seul.

- Pour ton égo de mal dominant, je ne te contrarierai pas.

Ils montèrent au troisième étage et l'adolescent sortit des clefs et ouvrit la porte.

Il tira l'homme d'affaire dans son petit studio.

Deux pièces.

Une cuisine-chambre et une salle de bain.

Il fit basculer le plus âgé dans le lit.

- Je vais tâcher tes draps.

- Ce n'est pas grave… Ils ont vu pire. Maintiens une pression sur ta plaie, je vais chercher du matériel.

- Du quoi ?

- Il faut retirer les balles et recoudre.

- J'ai juste besoin d'un téléphone pour appeler mes hommes.

- Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, vous allez vous évanouir.

- Pas pour si peu… je…

Le maffieux s'effondra.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se réveiller, sous l'effet de la douleur.

Il tenta de bouger mais il était attaché.

- Calme-toi, je dois finir mon point.

Il regarda l'étudiant aux cheveux noirs et au teint vraiment pâle.

Il sentit encore une certaine douleur et il fut détaché.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas que tu aies un faux mouvement.

- T'es médecin ?

- Étudiant en dernière année avant spécialisation.

- T'as quel âge ?

- 16 ans.

- Tu es un surdoué alors.

- Si tu veux.

Il retira une seringue de son bras qui était relié au mien par un tuyau finissant aussi en piqure.

- Tu m'as donné ton sang ?

- O négatif, donneur universel.

Il mit une compresse sur la plaie.

- Ça devrait tenir mais fais vérifier ça par ton médecin.

Il sortit du lit en se tenant au mur.

- Petit, tu vas bien ?

- Étourdissement. Ça arrive quand on donne son sang.

- On n'a dit qu'il valait mieux manger un bout dans ce cas-là.

- J'ai pas les moyens d'offrir un festin à ton palet sûrement capricieux… mais j'ai de quoi te nourrir.

- Laisse-moi t'inviter alors.

- Tu viens de te faire tirer dessus, tu as besoin de repos.

Asami observa la pièce et vit son portable qui chargeait. Il téléphona à ses hommes pour les rassurer.

- On peut y aller.

- Et si je refuse ?

- Je suis armé.

- Perdu, sourit l'étudiant en montrant le pistolet dans sa main.

- T'es un futé.

Le maffieux réussit à négocier et ils arrivèrent dans un restau chic sous les yeux impressionnés du gamin.

Un yakuza ne l'effrayait pas et il restait sous le choc du luxe.

Ils s'installèrent à table.

- J'ai pas les moyens pour côtoyer ce genre de lieux… j'ai déjà dû mal à payer mes études. J'ai perdu mes parents jeune et j'ai été adopté par un club de kendo.

- D'où le fait que tu peux mettre facilement trois yakuza au sol.

- Tout le monde se cotise pour mes cours, je passe donc cinq années d'étude en deux pour que ça soit plus facile… et ainsi, je pourrais garder le club…

- Je comprends. Je peux t'aider.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, on s'en sort très bien.

L'adolescent sourit.

- Au fait, mon nom est Ulquiorra.

- Enchanté, petit Ulquiorra. Je suis Asami.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK.**

.

.

.

Il se souvenait d'avoir appelé le docteur Takohi le lendemain.

Le médecin avait dit que c'était du bien meilleur travail qu'à l'hôpital.

Un prodige, ce gosse, avait-il affirmé.

- Ulquiorra, soupira-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

Il l'avait cherché mais il avait déménagé.

Maintenant qu'il avait réussi à mettre la main dessus, il n'allait pas le lâcher.

.

.

.

Le jeune homme remua dans son sommeil.

Il avait peur.

Il se réveilla en sursautant.

La pièce était noire, mais spacieuse.

Il n'était pas dans ces caves.

Il n'était pas attaché.

Il devait s'enfuir.

Il se leva mais une atroce douleur lui traversa le bas du dos, le faisant s'écrouler au sol.

La lumière l'éblouit et une grande silhouette apparut.

- Ulquiorra, soupira-t-il.

Le jeune homme se colla contre le mur, tremblant. Le maffieux s'approcha.

- Ulquiorra, tout va bien.

Les yeux verts le fixèrent.

- Asami ?

- Tu te rappelles de moi, parfait…

- Où suis-je ?

- Chez moi. Mes hommes t'ont trouvé dans le coffre d'un ex-adversaire. Que faisais-tu là ?

- Je… je ne veux pas en parler.

Il y avait sûrement un traumatisme, le garçon avait l'air apeuré.

- Remonte dans le lit et repose-toi, tu es en sécurité ici.

- Non, ça va. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi.

- Il en est hors de question, tu restes.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

- Tu étais à moitié mort dans ce coffre, tu as besoin qu'on s'occupe de toi.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi.

- Ça ne va pas être possible.

Le yakuza attrapa le bras du plus jeune qui hurla en repoussant son ainé qui le lâcha choqué.

Il avait été violé, il était normal qu'il ne veuille pas qu'on le touche.

Asami se releva.

- Je vais fermer la porte de la chambre, ne tente pas de sortir, il n'y a pas de sortie, je suis dans la pièce à côté si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit.

Il fila, fermant à clef la porte et entendit qu'on tentait de l'ouvrir, puis qu'on tapait dessus avec des gémissements de terreur.

Il soupira.

Ce gamin allait lui poser des problèmes.

Il se posa devant son ordinateur et commença des recherches sur le jeune homme.

Il n'y avait qu'un Ulquiorra dans la liste des portés disparus de la police.

Ulquiorra Schiffer.

Il vit une photo du jeune homme souriant.

Ce n'était plus le même.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'il avait disparu.

Pas de trace de lui nulle part.

Alors son malheur dure depuis aussi longtemps.

Il n'osait imaginer ce qu'il était arrivé à ce gosse.

Il allait le venger, par tous les moyens possibles, ça c'était sûr.

Il entendit qu'on grattait encore à la porte.

Il se sentit triste.

Il sursauta.

Lui triste ? Jamais de la vie, c'était un dur !

Pourtant quand son regard se porta encore une fois sur la porte, il sentit son cœur se serrer.

.

.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, il n'y avait plus de bruit dans la chambre, il décida d'aller jeter un coup d'œil.

Il trouva le corps de son invité contre la porte, dans le coin, sa main sur le bois, il s'était endormi les mains en sang à forcer d'avoir gratté.

Il soupira et transporta le petit corps dans le lit, sortant une trousse de secours.

Il s'occupa du plus jeune en silence, il n'y avait pas été de main morte, peut-être qu'il aurait besoin de point de suture sur certain doigt.

Il caressa les cheveux, dégageant le visage endormi.

Il semblait paisible à cet instant.

Il sourit et recouvrit le jeune homme dans les draps.

Il partit travailler dans son bureau juste à côté.

Il était incapable de dormir de toute manière.

Il s'installa devant son ordinateur pour lire ses relevés de compte.

Mais il n'arriverait pas à se concentrer.

Il pensait trop au petit être dans l'autre pièce.

Il soupira, agacé.

Il prit son ordinateur et se posa dans le lit, juste à côté du petit.

Il sourit et se remit au boulot, une main caressant les cheveux noirs de l'endormi.

Il se sentait apaisé ainsi.

Il était à sa place.

Il alluma une cigarette.

Comment ça à sa place ?

Pourquoi se préoccupait ainsi de ce gamin ?

Peut-être que ce jour-là, tout avait changé.

Ce jour où il lui avait tendu la main.

Peut-être que ce geste avait fait la différence.

Il observa l'étudiant.

Il avait envie de tout lui donner.

Quel était ce sentiment ?

Il ne l'avait jamais eu avant.

Ulquiorra remua un peu dans son sommeil.

Il était déjà 7heures du matin.

Il devait se préparer pour aller bosser…

Mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à le laisser seul ici…

Il pouvait travailler et recevoir de la visite ici, pour une fois.

Il ferma son ordinateur et alla sous la douche.

Il appellerait ensuite ses hommes.

.

.

.

Ulquiorra s'éveilla, il se redressa rapidement.

Il reconnut l'endroit comme l'appartement d'Asami.

Il était seul et la porte était entre-ouverte.

C'était peut-être une occasion.

Il se glissa hors de son lit et ouvrit la porte, il se figea en voyant Asami avec trois armoires à glace en costume trois pièces.

- Ulquiorra, tu es enfin réveillé.

Le yakuza se leva et attrapa un peignoir, le glissant sur les épaules du plus jeune qui se raidit.

- Il y a de quoi déjeuner, tu veux quoi pour accompagner ton repas.

- Ce que tu veux.

- J'ai tout. Tu n'as qu'à choisir. La cuisine est par là.

- Je voudrais juste rentrer chez moi.

- Nous en avons déjà discuté, c'est non.

- Qui es-tu pour décider de ma vie ?

Tous les hommes de main se raidirent.

- Si tu ne t'étais pas retrouvé dans un coffre de voiture, ça ne serait pas arrivé.

Le plus jeune le fusilla du regard.

- Alors, tu vas déjeuner en silence, j'ai du boulot.

Ulquiorra longea le mur pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

Le maffieux se réinstalla dans son fauteuil.

- Où en étions-nous ? Voilà, je veux tous les liens avec ce type, ses contact, ses relevés de compte, tout.

- Mais on l'a tué hier…

- Ce n'était qu'un petit poisson, je veux son employeur.

- Bien, patron.

Les trois hommes partirent et Asami se dirigea dans la cuisine où Ulquiorra regardait le ciel bleu par la fenêtre.

- Tu ne manges pas ?

- Je n'ai pas faim.

Le yakuza attrapa le panier qui contenait les couques commandées par ses hommes et le posa devant le jeune homme.

- Mange.

- Je vais bien.

L'étudiant tourna à nouveau sa tête vers le ciel.

- Tu n'as pas vu le soleil depuis combien de temps ?

Ulquiorra se raidit.

- Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Réponds à ma question.

- Je n'ai rien à dire.

- Tu as disparu pendant deux ans, ne me dis pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé, je ne te crois pas.

- Je veux juste rentrer chez moi.

- Pour qu'on te kidnappe à nouveau ?

- Comme tu es en train de le faire ?

Ses yeux verts fatigués transpercèrent le yakuza.

- Je le fais pour ton bien. Car je sais que celui qui t'a enlevé, battu et violé est toujours dehors.

L'étudiant baissa la tête et se mit en boule.

- Laisse-moi rentrer.

- Non.

- Tu vas me garder combien de temps ici ?

- Jusqu'à ce que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces deux dernières années.

Ulquiorra soupira.

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Tu serais prêt à en parler à qui ?

- Personne.

- Mauvaise réponse.

Le plus jeune se replia.

- Je veux juste être libre… s'il vous plait…

Asami soupira.

- Tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux ici, tu demandes et j'exécute. Je ne suis pas un bourreau, je veux être sûr que tu sois en sécurité et capable de t'en sortir.

Ulquiorra ne répondit pas et regarda le ciel.

.

.

.

- Docteur Takohi, merci d'être venu aussi rapidement.

- Ta politesse m'étonne, j'espère que ce garçon va rester longtemps.

- Il refuse de manger, que je le touche, je suis désespéré.

- Allons voir ça.

Le médecin se glissa dans la chambre.

- Bonjour, Ulquiorra-san. Je suis le docteur Takohi, j'ai appris que tu n'allais pas fort bien.

- Je veux partir.

- Je sais, mais tu dois d'abord te remettre sur pied.

- Je sais.

- Si tu ne te nourris pas, ça n'ira pas.

- J'ai pas faim.

- Ce n'est pas une question de faim… tu as trouvé un autre moyen pour t'échapper d'ici… autre que de dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

- C'est faux.

- Tu te laisses mourir. Alors maintenant, tu vas te nourrir ou je vais enfoncer un tube dans la gorge pour te faire manger. Tu as le choix.

- Vous ne pouvez me forcer à rien du tout.

- J'ai le soutient d'Asami, qui peut appeler trois hommes qui vous tiendront… tu veux te retrouver sans défense avec plein d'hommes ?

Le jeune homme se mit en boule.

- S'il vous plait…non…

- Alors nourris-toi…

- J'ai pas faim… Je ne veux pas être malade.

- Qu'as-tu l'habitude de manger ?

- Du yaourt… avec des fruits.

- Quel fruit ? Demanda le yakuza.

- Peu importe.

Le docteur se leva et tira le maffieux hors de la pièce.

- Je connais une bonne épicerie où il n'y a personne pour l'instant, c'est très calme… emmenez-le là-bas pour qu'il choisisse.

- D'accord.

Il lui donna une adresse.

- Si il y a le moindre problème, vous lui dites que vous venez de ma part. il se peut qu'Ulquiorra prenne peur et que vous deviez le maitriser.

- Très bien. Mais je ne vais jamais dans ce genre de petits magasins, c'est vraiment pour le peuple.

- Ulquiorra connait les produits de cette boutique, pas de vos magasins hors-de-prix… Il a besoin de savoir ce qu'il prend !

- D'accord.

- Mais vous devrez d'abord le faire se laver et s'habiller. Ne prenez pas trop de garde du corps avec vous, ça pourrait l'effrayer.

- Bien.

- Et des vitres teintées pour la voiture, il se sentira en sécurité.

Le médecin partit et Asami pénétra à nouveau dans la chambre.

- Je voudrais que tu choisisses toi-même tes yaourts.

- Je ne suis pas difficile, peu importe.

- Je voulais t'emmener dans une épicerie…

Le jeune homme se raidit.

- Ou il y a très peu de clients… C'est un coin tranquille… tu pourras te balader.

- D'accord…

- Mais tu dois te préparer correctement.

- Je n'ai pas de vêtements, autre que le bas de pyjama.

- J'ai ce qu'il te faut.

Il ouvrit son armoire et sortit un pantalon noir avec une chemise blanche à longue manche et des sous-vêtements.

- Tu peux te débrouiller seul dans la salle de bain ?

_Je ne dirais pas non à t'accompagner… pensa-t-il en imaginant le corps nu, _il n'y a que ce bas de pantalon qui me gêne, ça serait tellement facile…__

Il prit une grande respiration pour se calmer.

- Oui.

Perdu une belle vue…

Le plus jeune se leva, s'avança prudemment vers Asami, attrapa rapidement les vêtements et se précipita dans la salle de bain.

Comme un petit animal effrayé.

Le maffieux soupira.

Il ne pourrait jamais le laisser partir d'ici, c'était certain.

Il serait sûrement trop inquiet.

Dix minutes plus tard, le plus jeune ressortit, habillé et les cheveux mouillés.

Il était sublime.

Asami attrapa sa main, l'étudiant se débattit un peu jusqu'à se retrouver assis sur une chaise avec le maffieux qui lui séchait les cheveux.

- Je peux le faire tout seul.

- Laisse-moi faire et détends-toi.

Le plus jeune se renfrogna et colla ses jambes à son torse.

Asami était triste, il tremblait sous ses doigts, il ne faisait que lui caresser les cheveux…

Il arrêta la machine.

- Voilà, c'est bien mieux comme ça…

Il fila loin du yakuza.

Besoin de mettre une distance…

Le maffieux prit sa veste et un manteau à lui pour le plus jeune.

- Tu pourrais attraper froid.

Ulquiorra s'avança et accepta, craintif, que son ainé lui passa le manteau.

- C'est vraiment trop grand pour moi, affirma-t-il gêné

- Tu es adorable ainsi…

Le voir ainsi dans ses vêtements excitait le yakuza. Il déglutit et passa son bras sur les épaules du plus jeune qui se raidit.

- Allons-y.

Il lui ouvrit la porte et ils prirent l'ascenseur.

Ulquiorra regarda l'horizon défier à travers la vitre, au fur et à mesure que l'appareil descendait.

Asami le tira doucement dehors alors que ses gardes du corps les accompagnaient dans la voiture.

Le plus jeune se colla au chef, en baissant la tête.

Il avait peur et cherchait à se sentir protéger, le maffieux en profita pour passer son bras sur les épaules tremblantes en lui caressant le bras pour l'apaiser.

Les hommes de main étaient choqués de voir une telle gentillesse venant de leur boss.

Le trajet se fit dans le plus grand silence et une fois arrivé, les gardes sortirent premiers.

- Ils inspectent les alentours pour ta sécurité, Ulquiorra. Tu ne dois pas les craindre.

L'étudiant observa en silence les aller-et-venus.

- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y aura presque personne à l'intérieur ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise, on ira ailleurs.

- Non, ça ira.

Pourtant, il serrait vraiment fort le cuir de la voiture sous ses doigts.

L'un des hommes revint.

- Pas de client et tout est net. Vous pouvez venir, monsieur.

- Parfait !

Il aida le plus jeune à sortir, qui s'agrippa à lui en voyant tant de monde dans la rue.

Asami se dépêcha d'entrer avec lui dans la boutique.

- Bonjour, les salua gentiment le vendeur.

- Bonjour, répondit Ulquiorra.

- Tu peux choisir ce que tu veux.

- Mais je n'ai…

- Ulquiorra, je paie. Compris ? Je t'ai demandé de venir, donc je m'occupe de tout. Tu prends ce dont tu as envie.

Malgré le fait que l'étudiant n'était plus scotché au yakuza, il tenait fermement la manche de la veste de l'armoire à glace.

Ce petit contact enchantait Asami, il se sentait important pour le plus jeune.

Mais il dut rompre ce geste, le petit devait faire ça seul. Il attrapa deux paniers et en tendit un à Ulquiorra.

- Je dois aussi faire quelques courses, tu peux faire le tour que tu veux.

Le maffieux se glissa dans un rayon et commença à remplir son panier en surveillant l'étudiant qui restait derrière lui et observait tout.

Mais il ne prenait rien.

Le maffieux soupira, il était trop apeuré pour faire quoique ce soit…

Le gamin était si vivant et fort avant…

Celui qui l'avait détruit le paierait lentement.

Parole d'Asami.

Les yeux émeraudes se posèrent sur une boite de biscuits plus longtemps mais il passa devant.

Le yakuza fit demi-tour et attrapa la boite.

- Des petits Lu ? Je n'en ai jamais mangé, tu sais si ils sont bons ?

- Ils le sont, j'en mangeais quand j'étais enfant.

- On en prend.

Il embarqua la boite sous les yeux étonnés d'Ulquiorra.

Il avait compris le message, apparemment.

Il s'accrocha à nouveau à sa manche, regardant les rayons et Asami observa combien de temps restait son regard pour choisir ce qu'il fallait prendre.

Et c'est ainsi que plus tard, ils embarquèrent leurs courses, vite portées par les gardes.

Une fois, rentrés, Ulquiorra rangea tout en silence avant de s'asseoir en face du yakuza dans le divan.

- Asami…

- Oui ?

- Merci.

L'ainé leva les yeux vers le plus jeune qui regardait ses pieds en tripotant ses doigts.

- Je ne suis plus capable de vivre dans la société… c'est comme si j'avais oublié ce que c'était… Je suis désolé d'être un fardeau, si je peux faire quoique ce soit… demande-moi, je te rembourserai tout, je te le promets…

- Tu ne me dois rien du tout, ça me fait plaisir que tu sois là. Je vais t'aider, peu importe le temps que ça mettra.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois dans l'embarras par ma faute… donc… par exemple, tu vas reprendre ton lit, tu es trop grand pour rentrer et dormir dans le divan… ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

- Pas question, tu as besoin de sommeil et il y a beaucoup de passage dans le salon, je m'en sors très bien.

Le plus jeune se tassa encore plus, se mordant la lèvre.

Qu'il était attirant.

- Tu voudrais dire autre chose ?

- C'est un grand lit… on peut dormir à deux dedans…

Dormir avec ce petit corps si sexy, dormir contre lui et pouvant sentir sa peau si douce…

Non… non…

Pas bonne idée pour le self contrôle…

- Tu sais, je suis un homme, ça ne va pas te gêner ?

- Si ça t'empêche de dormir dans le divan…

- Tu trembles rien que d'en parler, tu ne pourras pas dormir avec moi à côté…

Malgré combien ça tentait le yakuza.

- Et si tu es aussi gêné que je dorme dans le divan, j'ai commandé un lit une personne qui fait aussi fauteuil. Il va bientôt arriver.

- D'accord.

.

.

.

On tambourinait à sa porte, Asami grogna en regardant son réveil : 6h du matin.

Qui pouvait oser venir à cette heure-là déranger le grande Asami ?

Il sortit de son nouveau fauteuil-lit super confort qui coûtait la peau des fesses et alla ouvrir.

- Feilon ?

Le chinois entra en bousculant le yakuza.

- J'aurais cru que tu dormais nu, mais ce bas de pyjama te va bien.

- Viens-en aux faits, Feilon, soupira-t-il en allumant une cigarette.

L'homme aux cheveux longs s'assit sur l'un des divans.

- Que tu peux être rustre, quand on a un invité, on lui sert du thé.

- Sauf que je ne t'ai pas invité.

- Tu dors dans ton salon ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

- Qui arrive à te faire dormir ici alors que tu pourrais être à ses côtés dans ton lit qui doit être bien plus confort ?

- Dis-moi ce que tu me veux.

Une silhouette arriva, en se frottant les yeux.

- Asami-san, je crois qu'on a toqué…

Le yakuza se leva direct.

- Tu peux retourner te coucher…

Mais le chinois avait été rapide et tira doucement l'étudiant.

- Voici donc ce fameux garçon…

Il posa sa main sous le menton.

- Tu es tout à fait son type, pourtant. Tu est incontestablement mignon.

- Heu…

- J'ai oublié de me présenter, affirma-t-il en lâchant l'étudiant. Je suis Feilon, un associé ou ennemi d'Asami… enfin je ne sais pas lequel des deux pour l'instant.

- Laisse-le tranquille, grogna Asami en tirant et plaçant derrière lui le jeune homme.

- Très bien très bien…

- Tu voulais me dire quoi ?

- Ah oui… Deux gangs vont prendre ton entrepôt d'assaut. Tu vas avoir besoin de tous tes hommes.

Asami regarda le chinois.

- Je dois en laisser ici pour le protéger !

- Je peux m'occuper de lui, j'ai hâte de mieux connaitre ce jeune homme.

- Très bien… mais pas de coup foireux, compris ?

- C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Le yakuza s'habilla rapidement et fila comme l'éclair.

Quelques heures plus tard, il pouvait enfin rentrer chez lui et profitait de la présence d'Ulquiorra.

Même si l'étudiant évitait le plus de contact possible, il pouvait être dans la même pièce sans qu'il tremble de toute part.

Il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé seul avec Feilon mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il allait ouvrir la porte quand il entendit un son magnifique…

Le rire de son protégé.

Il ouvrit la porte et trouva une scène qui le rendit furieux.

Feilon chatouillait l'étudiant qui se pliait en deux de rire.

Le plus jeune tolérait son touché, le touché de ce chinois et pas le sien ?

- Bonsoir Asami.

Le yakuza se leva.

- Il est vraiment temps que j'y aille. J'ai été ravi de passer cette journée avec toi.

- Moi de même.

L'homme aux cheveux longs passa à côté du yakuza.

- J'arrive Ulquiorra.

Il sortit.

- Attends une seconde, Feilon.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur.

- Comment tu as fait ?

- Quoi ? Tu me demandes comment j'ai fait pour qu'il m'apprécie ? Ce garçon est très sympathique.

- Sympathique ?

- Certes, il semble être quelqu'un qui a très peu confiance en lui, il est donc nécessaire de le mettre à l'aise.

- Si j'y parvenais, je ne serais pas là à galérer !

- Ah, je sais ! Je t'apporterai un truc intéressant tout à l'heure.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Donne-le-moi tout de suite !

- Pour une fois que je peux te faire tourner bourrique, je vais en profiter…

Les portes s'ouvrirent.

- Bonne chance avec ce jeune homme qui a réussi à attraper ton cœur.

Le chinois fila.

Asami remonta et entra, observant Ulquiorra refermer son lit et s'y installer pour lire.

Celui qui avait attrapé son cœur…

Un désir sexuel qu'on peut contrôler.

Le besoin de toujours veiller sur lui.

Ne pas supporter quand il est triste…

Il était atteint…

Il était amoureux…

- Oh merde, murmura-t-il.

.

.

.

_Utile, mon cul ! Ce salaud s'est bien foutu de moi._

Voilà ce que pensait Asami en regardant le livre que Feilon lui avait donné.

« Comment prendre soin de son animal de compagnie ? »

Il n'était donc pas le seul à penser qu'Ulquiorra ressemblait à une petite bête apeurée…

**Bien dresser votre animal, lit-il. **1er jour, l'animal est vivement stressé par son nouvel environnement. Évitez de le toucher et laissez-le tranquille. Parce que son corps est petit et délicat, ne faites jamais usage de la violence.****

Asami repensa au fait qu'il l'avait enfermé de force dans sa chambre et qu'il avait forcé le contact plusieurs fois et qu'il n'avait pas été délicat…

_C'est totalement sans espoir ! Se dit-il._

Et à ce moment là, Ulquiorra passa pour prendre un autre livre dans la bibliothèque, s'étirant au maximum pour attraper un livre trop haut pour lui, son t-shirt se souleva, dévoilant une belle courbe de hanche.

_Je veux le toucher, l'embrasser et le faire mien…_

**Le premier jour, évitez de le toucher et laissez-le tranquille, se rappela-t-il.**

Asami s'accrocha à son fauteuil et se leva.

- Je vais passer au bureau. Ne te fatigue pas trop.

_Plus je resterai prés de lui, plus j'aurais du mal de me contrôler…_

…

**2ème jour. L'animal n'est toujours pas habitué à son environnement.**

Le yakuza entra dans la cuisine alors que l'étudiant cuisinait.

- Ulquiorra…

**Appelez-le affectueusement par son prénom…**

- Je dois travailler tard ce soir, ne m'attends pas…

- D'accord…

…

**Et après quelques jours, il vous permettra de le toucher. Caresser doucement sa tête et habituez-le au contact physique. Et petit à petit, il s'attachera à vous…**

- Bon retour à la maison. Tu es de retour tôt aujourd'hui.

- Non, je suis juste de passage.

Il caressa les cheveux du plus jeune.

- Ulquiorra, à plus tard.

Il fila comme l'éclair.

- Si ça continue ainsi, je vais perdre le contrôle, marmonna-t-il.

…

- Monsieur… nous n'avons rien trouvé d'autre…

Le yakuza soupira.

Pas d'associé proche, rien de bien intéressant.

Rien pour retrouver le chef de celui qui avait Ulquiorra dans sa voiture.

Plus qu'une seule solution.

- Je reviens demain.

- Bien, monsieur.

Il monta dans son appartement.

Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait savoir par tous les moyens…

- Ulquiorra ?

Le jeune homme apparut.

- Bon retour à la maison.

Je lui caressais les cheveux.

- Je voudrais te parler.

- Bien sûr.

Je le tirais dans le divan et nous nous assîmes.

- Je crois que tu vas vite comprendre l'importance de la situation… Je dois savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé.

Il se raidit, pâlissant.

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Ça fait trois semaines que tu es ici, j'ai accepté que tu ne dises rien… Maintenant, il est temps…

- Non.

- Juste son nom…

- Non.

Il se leva, tremblant et voulut se réfugier dans la chambre mais je le suivis.

- Ulquiorra, ne m'oblige pas à te forcer.

Il se posa près de la fenêtre.

- Je ne veux pas.

Le yakuza soupira et alla dans son armoire.

Il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'on lui tienne tête.

Surtout pas quand on l'empêchait de commettre un meurtre.

Il sortit l'énorme carton et le posa sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, pourquoi je répondrais à la tienne ?

Il regarda le ciel.

Je sortis divers objets et reliait les menottes au bord du lit.

Il se tourna vers moi au cliquetis des chaines.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il courut, paniqué.

Il l'attrapait alors qu'il se débattait, criant et pleurant.

Le yakuza l'attacha au lit avec les menottes. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'asseoir et de tirer pour pouvoir être libéré.

Le maffieux était toujours très calme, sortant ses instruments sous le regard apeuré du plus jeune. Il retira sa veste de costume et son gilet, ainsi que ses chaussures.

Il grimpa dans le lit.

- Ça ne met hors de moi de savoir que quelqu'un t'a fait tellement de mal pour te rendre si faible et peureux. Je veux le punir et tu le protèges. Pourquoi ?

- Car je ne veux pas être puni, avoua l'étudiant.

- Crains ma colère plutôt que la sienne. Tu es décidé à me donner son nom ?

- S'il vous plait.

- Très bien, je suis désolé… Ulquiorra… je me suis assez retenu ainsi…

- Tu vas aussi me droguer pour que je sois sage, c'est ça ? Cracha-t-il.

- Non, je vais te faire sentir bien et rien qu'en te touchant… pas de drogue… tout le plaisir que tu vas ressentir sera la réalité.

Il embrassa le plus jeune qui tenta de s'éloigner, mais les bras de l'ainé le maintenaient contre lui.

Asami trouvait ce contact si bon…

Ces lèvres si douces, quel plaisir.

Le corps du plus jeune tremblait sous lui.

Il devait très vite lui donner du bonheur, sinon ça serait pire.

Il lui enleva doucement son pantalon et sous-vêtement, déchirant le t-shirt.

Le plus jeune se débattait encore plus.

Il s'attaqua alors aux petits bouts de chair, les léchant et les mordillant. Alternant entre les deux actions pour faire frissonner son partenaire qui appelait encore à l'aide.

Le maffieux retira sa cravate et bâillonna le plus jeune avec.

- Je ne te ferai pas mal, quand tu seras plus calme, tu pourras gémir et me supplier d'aller plus fort.

Il reprit son travail, maitrisant le corps sous lui pour qu'il ne bouge plus.

Il sentait un début d'érection pointé son nez mais les caresses qu'il appliquait à cet instant n'était pas suffisante.

Il attrapa donc le premier objet et se redressa un peu.

Il posa les deux ''patch'' sur les tétons qui pointaient, qui étaient relié par des fils à une commande. Il les mit en route, faisant vibrer les ''gommes'', la peau du plus jeune frissonna.

- Tu vois, c'est agréable.

Le plus jeune continuait à se débattre, mais avec moins de force, les yeux fermés.

Il commençait à craquer.

Les deux grandes mains caressèrent le corps, lentement, profitant du contact de cette peau si douce.

Il voyait le sexe sous lui durcir encore un peu.

Ulquiorra avait dû oublier comment ressentir du désir pour un homme.

Il soupira en glissant sa main sur le sexe en lui-même, doucement.

La réaction fut immédiate : le noiraud se débattit encore plus et son membre se dressa fièrement.

Asami se baissa vers le visage du plus jeune, posant ses lèvres sur son front, puis descendit en mordillant la peau de sa nuque jusqu'à lui laisser une marque.

Satisfait, il s'appliqua à masturber correctement le jeune homme qui arrêta de se débattre et dont le corps tremblait sous les assauts de son ainé.

- Il est temps que tu me dises tout, Ulquiorra.

Il retira la cravate.

- n… non, supplia-t-il en larme.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix…

Il brandit son arme préféré : le godemichet.

Rouge, long de 18 cm et large de 4 de diamètre, l'objet pouvait se glisser facilement et toucher la prostate, et vibrait grâce à la petite manette séparée.

- Comme tu es fragile, je serai très très délicat.

Il enduit le sextoy de lubrifiant et écarta les jambes de sa victime avec les genoux.

Il enfonça un premier doigt.

- Non…

- Dis-moi le nom…

- S'il vous plait…

Il enfonça un deuxième doigt et fit des mouvements de ciseaux.

Peut être que le vibro n'atteignait pas la taille de son propre engin mais il savait qu'il avait déjà une taille bien raisonnable.

- Tu es prêt ?

Il fit entrer le début de l'objet, faisant gémir le jeune homme.

Il adorait ce nouveau son.

- Tu aimes ça, on dirait.

Il stoppa néanmoins la pénétration pour nouer un petit ruban sur le sexe de sa proie.

- Ainsi, tu ne pourras pas jouir sans mon accord.

Il sourit et continua de jouer avec le gode qui vibrait, l'enfonçant encore un peu plus fort.

Ulquiorra poussait de petits cris tout à fait excitants.

- Asami, je t'en prie, je n'en peux plus.

- Le nom…

Des larmes de frustrations perlèrent alors qu'il bougeait son bassin pour avoir plus.

Le gsm d'Asami sonna, il décrocha.

- Je suis occupé.

- Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de toucher au gamin et de ramener tes fesses ici…

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai des infos sur lui pour toi…

- Ok.

Il raccrocha, enfonçant jusqu'au bout l'objet.

- Désolé, chéri. Mais je n'ai plus de temps à perdre… je t'ai promis un peu de plaisir, tu vas l'avoir.

Il dénoua le ruban et Ulquiorra éjacula à grand jet.

- On peut aller dire bonjour à Feilon, maintenant.

.

.

Asami soutenait Ulquiorra qui s'accrochait à lui.

Ils débarquèrent dans le salon du chinois aux longs cheveux.

- Installez-vous, bande de baiseurs.

L'étudiant se cacha alors qu'il rougissait, il s'assit aux côtés d'Asami très prudemment.

- J'ai des info, veux-tu que je les dise devant le petit ?

- Oui.

- Je serai direct dans mes propos. Tu as été acheté lors d'une vente aux enchères d'esclaves sexuels, Ulquiorra.

Le plus jeune se tassa sur lui-même.

- À qui est revenu l'argent ?

- À un club de kendo.

Le yakuza se tourna vers l'étudiant en larme.

- Il allait tomber en faillite.

- IL l'a fait tombé en faillite pour que je me vende… et si je parlais, il l'aurait détruit.

Le maffieux serra contre lui son chéri.

- Tu as un nom, Feilon ?

- Aizen Sosuke.

- Réellement ?

- Ouais.

- Il devenait une épine dans mon pied, il est temps que je m'occupe de lui.

- Je lui ai demandé de venir justement.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Grogna Asami.

- J'aime beaucoup ce petit, quitte-le des yeux une seconde, et il sera à moi.

Le maffieux serra encore plus contre lui son protégé.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour que l'invité d'honneur débarque.

Grand, le même type de corpulence qu'Asami, un regard froid et des cheveux bruns tiraient en arrière.

Ses yeux se posèrent directement sur Ulquiorra qui couina en plongeant sa tête dans la nuque de son ainé.

- Vous avez quelque chose qui m'apparait, je crois.

- Perdu, Ulquiorra n'est pas votre.

- Vraiment ? Je peux vous prouver le contraire.

- Comment ?

- Si je lui dis de venir, il m'obéira.

- Car vous faites du chantage.

- Peu importe les moyens, du moment qu'on obtient des résultats.

- J'ai un autre pari.

- Dites-moi.

- Sans le déshabiller, il faut le faire crier de plaisir.

- Il n'aura qu'à stimuler.

- Très bien, il devra jouir sans qu'on touche son membre.

- Celui qui passera deuxième sera désavantagé.

- Je serai le deuxième alors.

- J'accepte.

Ulquiorra agrippa pour rester contre Asami.

- Ne le laisse pas me toucher, pitié.

- Il ne peut rien te faire, tu seras habillé.

Feilon se leva et tira contre lui le plus jeune.

- Je serai l'arbitre. Vous aurez chacun cinq minutes pour réussir. Le gagnant remportera Ulquiorra. On ne peut interrompre l'autre. Que le jeu commence.

Le chinois montra le divan face à Asami et Aizen s'installa dedans. Il fit s'approcher Ulquiorra qui se débattit pour s'éloigner mais la poigne de fer d'Aizen le plaqua contre lui, tenant ses mains et sa gorge avec ses bras.

Asami voulut lui sauter dessus mais se retint.

Il s'agrippa au fauteuil de toutes ses forces en voyant les yeux apeurés de son chéri, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Cinq minutes, top chrono.

Le brun lâcha le cou pour attraper le sexe à travers le pantalon pour le branler activement.

Le club de kendo tombera si tu ne me reviens pas, murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille du noiraud.

L'étudiant était trop terrorisé pour entendre quoique ce soit, son corps tremblait de toutes parts, il ne pouvait se contrôler.

Il se sentait sale d'être touché ainsi devant celui qu'il aimait.

Il se figea.

Celui qu'il aimait…

Il aimait Asami…

Les larmes redoublèrent et il se débattait.

Il ne voulait pas être dans ses bras.

- Pense un peu à tous ses enfants que tu vas abandonner… Tu n'es que ma pute, personne ne voudra de toi.

Ulquiorra se calma, se laissant faire comme un pantin.

Le yakuza en face remarqua directement le changement de comportement.

Il avait vu les lèvres de l'ennemi bouger et cela avait touché Ulquiorra.

Il semblait vide…

- Stop, les cinq minutes sont passées.

Aizen lâcha le jeune homme en grognant, Feilon se rattrapa le soutint.

- Il n'a pas joui, Aizen. C'est au tour d'Asami.

- Je te parie ce que tu veux qu'il ne jouira pas, Asami.

- Vraiment, Sosuke ?

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Tu devras fermer toutes tes entreprises et tu seras mon prisonnier.

- Si je gagne, tu seras mon pantin, Asami.

- Très bien.

Feilon fit les grands yeux au yakuza, il n'aurait jamais dû dire ça.

Le maffieux attrapa le jeune homme qui ressemblait plus à une poupée qu'autre chose.

Il le serra contre lui, le plaçant sur ses genoux.

- Hey, Ulquiorra, ça va ?

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas.

- Que lui as-tu fait ? Grogna-t-il à Aizen.

- Je lui ai rappelé ce qu'il était… ma pute…

- Plus aucun mot vous deux. Asami, tu as cinq minutes, top…

Le yakuza embrassa tendrement le plus jeune.

- Je t'aime, Ulquiorra… depuis trop longtemps pour te laisser partir, désolé.

Les yeux du jeune homme brillèrent.

Asami sortit une petite manette et l'enclencha, faisant vibrer le gode qui était resté en Ulquiorra qui se mit à gémir en s'accrochant à son ainé.

- C'est de la triche, affirma Aizen.

- Non, il ne lui a pas retiré ses vêtements maintenant.

Le maffieux caressa délicatement le pénis emprisonné alors qu'il lançait à fond l'objet.

L'étudiant gémissait en écartant encore plus les jambes et se frottant contre son ainé.

Il ne fallut qu'une minute pour que la proie éjacule en criant le nom de son amour.

- J'ai gagné, Aizen.

Deux gardes l'attrapèrent.

- Mettez-le dans mon coffre bien attaché, j'ai quelque chose de prioritaire à faire.

.

.  
>.<p>

Asami portait son protégé, rouge de honte.

- Allez, ne t'inquiète pas…

- J'ai pas su me retenir… C'est vraiment atroce.

- Feilon était vraiment heureux que tu prennes une douche chez lui et que tu prennes l'un de ses pantalons.

- Tu vas foutre ce truc à la poubelle, je ne veux plus le voir !

- Quoi ? Pas question, je l'aime de trop.

Il poussa la porte de la chambre et déposa l'étudiant dans le lit.

- Je ne suis pas fatigué, tu sais, je vais bien.

- Ce n'est pas pour dormir qu'on est ici.

Ulquiorra pâlit.

- Non, tu ne me touches plus, j'en peux plus.

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas fatigué.

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas encore assez… joui, murmura-t-il.

- Moi, je n'ai pas encore joui !

L'étudiant se recula.

- Non… NON…

Il tenta de s'enfuir mais il fut coincé sous le corps du yakuza.

- Ulquiorra, je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux donc je ne sais pas si je fais bien… mais je ne te laisserai pas partir à moins que tu me regardes droit dans les yeux et que tu me le demandes… mais s'il te plait, ne me rejette pas…

Asami avait tout déballé très rapidement, son regard encré dans celui de son aimé.

Lentement, la bouche fine vint se poser sur les lèvres du maffieux qui se figea. Ulquiorra lui mordilla la lèvre inférieur avant de demander l'entré de sa bouche pour que les deux langues commencent un ballet.

Asami était aux anges alors que son corps basculait sous celui de son amant.

- Je vais essayer mais… je ne suis pas…

- Si ça ne va pas, je t'attacherai et je te bâillonnerai, sourit le maffieux.

- Ça sonne étrangement comme une promesse…

- Mais c'en est une.

Ulquiorra se débarrassa de la veste, de la cravate, de la chemise, les mains tremblantes. Il prit une grande respiration et caressa la peau si chaude qui lui était offerte, mordillant la nuque et léchant les tétons après, faisant gémir son chéri.

Il sourit mais fut vite embarqué et déshabillé sauvagement, déchirant les vêtements du plus jeune.

Le yakuza embrassa et caressa la peau blanche, impatient.

Le plus jeune soupira de bonheur en sentant ses mains le parcourir, c'était tellement bon.

Un doigt chatouilla son entré.

Il se raidit alors le maffieux se recula un peu.

- Ça va ?

- Tu m'as surpris.

Le noiraud poussa son ainé et le chevaucha, faisant sauter sa braguette. Il put sortir le membre de son chéri.

- Oh non…

Il se recula, apeuré.

- Kami-sama, pourquoi lui avoir donné un tel monstre…

Asami sourit, le genre de sourire diabolique dont il fallait se méfier, attrapant sa cravate.

- Tu sais, Ulquiorra, si Kami-sama m'a fait ainsi, il a pensé à toi aussi…

- Vraiment ?

- Il a inventé le lubrifiant.

- Ouais mais même avec des litres…

Il fut retourné sur le ventre, les fesses en l'air et le buste plaqué contre le lit alors que ses mains se retrouvaient liées ensemble.

- Asami, s'il te plait, on a tout notre temps…

Il sentit un doigt froid entré en lui, puis un deuxième avec des mouvements de ciseaux.

- Tu sais, parce que je t'aime, tu auras droit à la meilleure préparation possible…

Il fit entrer un troisième doigt pour bien écarter le tout.

- Tu es prêt…

- Non, pas du tout, s'exclama le plus jeune, A…

Il se tut, le souffle coupé par le début de pénétration.

- Détends-toi, tout va bien…

- Ça se voit que tu n'es pas en-dessous.

Asami sourit, en embrassant l'épaule de son chéri.

Il faisait de petits vas-et-viens pour s'enfoncer sans le blesser, réussissant à être entier dans ses chairs si douces après de longues minutes.

- Tu es si serré…

- Elle est si grosse…

- Merci, darling… je vais vite toucher ta prostate et t'envoyer au septième ciel.

Il attrapa les hanches et fit un premier coup, faisant crier le soumis.

Il recommença encore et encore, il sentait les douces parois se serrer autour de lui et les cris de son amour le rassuraient : il avait du plaisir.

- ASAMI…

Il sourit mais ne s'attendit pas à quitter cette antre, Ulquiorra lui avait échappé et lui bondissait dessus, le chevauchant et s'empalant direct sur lui.

- OUI !

Il ondula des hanches rapidement, faisant presque ressortir à chaque fois le membre.

Le yakuza attrapa les hanches pour l'aider, grognant de plaisir.

Il aimait voir Ulquiorra ainsi, les yeux fiévreux et rempli de plaisir. Des goutes de sueur qui caressaient sa peau est tombé sur son torse. Les mains qui griffaient sa peau alors que le plus jeune jouit et qu'il se libéra dans un grognement.

- ASAMIIIIIIIIIII !

Ulquiorra s'effondra sur son amant.

- J'adore ta grosse bite, Asami, soupira-t-il en s'endormant.

- Tu es vraiment adorable, mon petit Ulquiorra

Il sortit de son chéri et le glissa sous les couettes.

Il mit un bas de pyjama et alla dans son salon où deux de ses hommes rougissaient et gardaient le prisonnier, Aizen Sosuke.

- J'ai appris que tu détestais qu'on te vole tes choses… tu as dû entendre les cris de plaisir de mon chéri…

Le brun le fusilla.

- Je ne vais pas te tuer, tu ne souffrirais pas assez, alors tu vas être descendu au sous-sol et tu seras la pute de mes hommes, aucune délicatesse ne sera autorisé… et pendant ce temps, je serai ici en train de faire l'amour à mon chéri.

Les deux gardes le tirèrent dehors.

Asami sourit et retourna dans le lit, serrant contre lui son protégé.

- Dis, Ulquiorra… tu es prêt pour un deuxième tour ?

Il avait murmuré ses mots en frottant son érection contre les fesses de son amant qui ouvrit ses yeux.

- Oh mon dieu…

Il tenta de s'enfuir mais il était trop tard…

* * *

><p><em>voilà voilà!<em>

_sorry pour les fautes d'orthographe. _

_ joyeux noël!_

_la prochaine demande est celle... de Nemyr... _

_une review? _


	5. Chapter 5

bonjour bonjour, ceci est une demande de Nemyr

un crossover bleach-final fant

titre: le maudit et le démon.

couple: Ulquiorra- vincent valentine

rating: M

venez découvrir comment deux êtres de la nuit s'aiment...

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>le maudit et le démon.<span>_**

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement et découvrirent la lune.

Une nuit noire sans étoile, une lune si blanche qui illuminait tout sur son passage.

Quelle beauté.

Je me redressais et découvris un désert sans fin.

Quel était cet endroit ?

Je me relevais et frottais ma cape du sable.

Que faisais-je ici ?

Je suis censé être dans son laboratoire.

Pourquoi m'avoir libéré ici ?

Je dois retourner pour mener ma vengeance.

Je bondis, courant sous l'éclat de la lune, cherchant quelqu'un pour me renseigner.

Pourquoi il n'y avait personne ?

Je vis une silhouette au loin, je me stoppais à sa hauteur.

Quelle est cette chose recouverte de cette carapace blanche ?

- Qui es-tu ? Rugit-il.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- Encore un shinigami qui s'est égaré… Je vais te dévorer.

Il bondit mais je l'évitais facilement, sortant mon revolver à trois canons de mon holster.

- Où sommes-nous ?

- À l'Hueco Mondo, crétin !

Il se jeta sur moi mais je tirais et l'abattis en plein vol.

L'Hueco Mondo… pourquoi cela me disait quelque chose ?

- Il devient un danger, Hojo-sama ! S'était exclamé un assistant.

- Alors nous allons nous en débarrasser…

- Vous voulez vous servir de la machine ?

- Exact, envoyons-le dans une autre dimension !

Je me souvenais. Hojo m'avait envoyé ici car je refusais de subir ses tests.

Éliminer le problème était sa seule solution.

Je soupirai en fixant la lune.

Je ne la reverrais plus jamais, ma douce Lucrecia.

Je n'avais plus qu'à errer.

.

.

Peu importe dans quelle dimension on vit… il y a toujours des guerres, des combats et du sang.

De ma grotte, je pouvais voir deux silhouettes se battre sur le toit d'un dôme.

Je pouvais sentir leurs forces.

Je soupirais en laissant mon regard glisser sur la petite flaque d'eau près de moi, observant mon teint si pâle, caché derrière mes longs cheveux noirs comme la nuit et puis mes yeux rubis que je détestai tant.

Je détournais mon regard, le combat était fini.

Quel monde pénible…

J'aurais espéré être loin des guerres.

Je vis le sable bouger et une silhouette se reconstitua plus bas, tombant sur le sable.

Je fixais le corps pâle, recouvert de fourrure sur les jambes, sa queue repliait sur lui et mes ailes étaient grandes ouvertes étalées.

Ses cornes blanches contrastaient avec ses cheveux noirs ébènes, des traits fins et des larmiers sur ses joues.

Une bête de la nuit.

Je descendis, attiré par l'odeur de son sang.

Il était mourant, pourquoi ne pas l'aider à mourir plus rapidement?

Je me léchais inconsciemment la lèvre supérieure, je m'allongeais sur lui, prêt à le mordre mais deux grandes pupilles vertes apparurent.

Je n'avais jamais vu des yeux aussi beaux.

Mais il replongea dans l'inconscience.

Je me redressais.

Il avait des blessures internes graves mais je pouvais les guérir avec du mako et je pouvais lécher ses plaies ouvertes pour avoir un peu de sang.

Je soupirais en soulevant le corps endormi et je bondis dans la grotte, l'allongeant.

Je pris son bras et léchais sa plaie, le refermant.

Jamais je n'avais goûté de sang aussi délicieux…

Lucrecia, crois-tu que je peux racheter mes pêchés passés en soignant ce gamin ?

.

.

.

J'observais la nuit sans fin en silence quand j'entendis un gémissement plaintif.

Je m'approchais alors que ses yeux s'ouvrirent et se posèrent sur moi, il recula en grognant et se pliant de douleur.

- Du calme, tu es blessé.

- Où suis-je ?

- À l'Hueco Mondo. Tu étais blessé, je t'ai soigné comme je pouvais.

- J'étais censé mourir…

- Oui.

Il me bondit dessus et je me retrouvais bloqué sous lui.

- POURQUOI TU AS FAIT CA ?

Des larmes coulèrent sous ses yeux alors qu'il se tombait dans l'inconscience.

Je me redressais et vis qu'il s'était rouvert une blessure.

Je le rallongeais doucement.

Pourquoi s'énervait ainsi ?

Il aurait dû me remercier.

À moins qu'il souhaite mourir.

Quelle étrange personne.

.

Je le soignais alors qu'il se réveillait à nouveau, je le bloquais contre le sol pour éviter toute bêtise.

- Lâche-moi.

- Reprends ta forme humaine avant.

Le noiraud obéit, ses ailes, sa queue, ses cornes ainsi que sa fourrure disparurent. Un morceau de casque apparut avec un sabre, j'aperçus un ''4 '' sur son torse.

Si c'était sa position dans son armée, il devait être incroyablement fort.

Son regard vert me transperça mais mes yeux remarquèrent sa nudité. La fourrure avait dû me cacher ce détail assez imposant.

- Je peux te lâcher ?

- Oui.

Je me décalais et retirais ma cape rouge, pour enlever mon dessus et je lui tendis.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es nu.

- Cela n'est pas important.

- Mets ça.

Il obtempéra alors que je glissais à nouveau ma cape sur mes épaules pour ne pas avoir froid.

Heureusement que j'avais une tête en plus que lui car ma blouse lui arrivait juste en dessous des fesses, comme une robe de nuit.

- Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?

- Parce que.

Le plus jeune me fixa, méfiant.

- On est deux inconnus. Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?

- Pourquoi avoir besoin d'une raison ?

- Car c'est ainsi que fonctionne les humains.

- Qui te dit que je suis humain ?

- C'est une supposition. Tu n'es ni un hollow ni un shinigami.

- Je suis comme toi, je suis un être de la nuit.

- Tu as sauvé un monstre et assassin, en effet.

- C'est ce qu'on fait entre monstre.

Le regard vert parut étonné.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Vincent Valentine.

- Ulquiorra Schiffer, se présenta-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Dis-moi, Ulquiorra. Si tu voyais un inconnu dans ce désert sans soleil, mourant, que ferais-tu ?

- Je me nourrirais de son âme.

_Alors lui aussi, il se nourrit des autres._

- Tu n'essaierais pas de le sauver ?

- Non. Il pourrait me trahir.

- Ça sent le vécu.

Il se raidit et soupira.

- Exact.

- Tu n'as confiance en personne alors.

- Pour avoir confiance, il faut avoir un cœur.

- Tu n'en as pas ?

- J'étais un hollow… J'ai essayé d'en avoir un… mais j'ai abandonné.

- Pourquoi ?

- Trop douloureux.

- Cela ne te fait pas sentir vivant ?

Il me regarda.

- Ça sent le vécu.

Il réutilisait mes mots contre moi.

Il était malin.

- Tu as raison.

Une silhouette au bob vert et aux habits bizarres apparut. Il nous sourit.

- Je vous ai enfin trouvé, Ulquiorra-san.

- Urahara Kisuke.

- Nous avons à parler.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

- Aizen Sosuke a échoué, mais ça, tu le sais déjà.

Les yeux du noiraud s'agrandirent avant de se rétrécir, signe de méfiance.

- Tu dois choisir entre être l'ennemi du Gotei 13 ou être son allié…

Quelle demande osée.

Ulquiorra est-il un homme d'honneur ou changera-t-il de camp ?

- Je veux rester neutre.

- Ce n'est pas dans les options.

- Je n'aurais pas dû le servir… mais jamais je ne serai l'allié des shinigamis. Plutôt mourir.

Peu importe qui est ce type mais je vois de la douleur dans ses yeux.

- Je comprends.

- Cette bataille ne me concerne plus. Je préfère rester ici.

- Il n'y a rien ici, Ulquiorra-san. Il n'y a plus personne, même Grimmjow-kun est parti sur terre.

- Et Kurosaki Ichigo ?

- Il doit se remettre de ses blessures.

- Est-ce que le Gotei 13 me considérera comme un ennemi si je suis du côté de Kurosaki ?

- Non, cela est accepté. Pourquoi te mettre de son côté ? On m'a dit que votre combat a été très dur sur le dôme.

Donc l'ennemi qui a vaincu Ulquiorra était cet homme ?

- Car il m'a fait ouvrir les yeux, sans lui, je serai toujours en train de mener cette guerre.

- Donc, tu aurais pu continuer le combat ?

- Je n'ai pas à répondre à cela.

Le blond sourit.

- Tu étais bien plus fort qu'Aizen, n'est-ce pas ?

Je vis le noiraud se raidir complètement et son regard se durcit.

- Je n'ai pas à répondre à cela.

- Enfin, tout est prêt pour toi sur terre et on peut faire de la place pour ton ami.

- Nous ne sommes pas amis, affirmai-je.

- Alors vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, étranger à ce monde.

Je sursautais.

Comment savait-il ?

- C'est très simple, vous ignorez ce que sont les shinigami, les hollows et vous êtes fort. La prothèse que vous avez ne peut être créée ici. Vous êtes à l'Hueco Mondo car vous avez voyagé à travers les dimensions.

- Vous êtes un scientifique ?

- Non, juste un marchant de gadgets. Mais je peux vous aider.

- Merci.

- Tu vas venir avec moi sur terre, affirma le noiraud en se levant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je te dois bien ça.

Si seulement il savait…

Que sous mes yeux, son sang dansait pour moi…

.

.

.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que j'avais atterri à Karakura, dans un appartement spacieux et bien meublé avec Ulquiorra.

Nous avions un grand salon avec une cuisine séparée par un petit muret, une salle de bain avec baignoire, des toilettes et une chambre pour deux.

Le seul problème était la chambre puisque Ulquiorra avait décidé qu'être pudique n'était pas pour lui.

Pas que je trouvais son corps désagréable à regarder, mais cela me donnait des montées de chaleur et des envies de sang.

Mais le noiraud passait la plupart du temps au lycée avec le shinigami aux cheveux oranges, Ichigo et l'arrancar bleuté, Grimmjow. Et c'est deux-là formaient un couple très divertissant à voir.

Grimmjow était un grossier personnage qui hurlait en tapant du point et le shinigami passait son temps à faire du chantage sexuel pour le calmer, ce qui fonctionnait très bien.

Tout était très simple et silencieux chez nous, cela n'était pas trop gênant, on aimait le calme tout les deux.

Jusqu'à ce moment-là.

Le noiraud revint en claquant la porte, j'entendais aux bruits de ses pas que ça ne lui allait pas du tout !

Je filais le voir dans le salon alors qu'il déposait ses affaires, les jetant presque.

Ulquiorra était un maniaque, il devait vraiment être furieux pour laisser trainer ses affaires ainsi.

- Bienvenu à la maison, dis-je pour lui signaler ma présence.

Il sursauta et me fixa, les yeux remplis de larmes qui essuya rapidement.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je gère, affirma-t-il.

- Pas tant que ça, apparemment.

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

Il fila à la salle de bain alors qu'on sonnait à la porte. Je partis ouvrir devant une tête blonde, encore inconnue.

- Yo, Ulquiorra est là ?

- Sous la douche.

Ichigo apparut.

- Hirako, mais ça va pas de poursuivre ainsi Ulquiorra ? s'exclama le shinigami.

- On doit savoir ce qu'il se passe ici.

Je soupirais en les laissant entrer.

Nous nous installâmes dans le salon, dans les divans.

- Il est sous la douche, mettez-vous d'accord sur ce que vous allez faire.

Ichigo soupira.

-Tu n'es pas délicat, Hirako. Tu sais qu'il ne veut plus entendre son nom et toi, tu viens l'interroger !

- Bordel, on l'a laissé tranquille le plus longtemps possible. Aizen a un dernier souhait, on ne peut pas l'exécuter tant qu'on ne lui a pas accordé.

- Je sais mais Ulquiorra n'acceptera jamais d'aller dans la prison.

- Donc, l'ancien maitre d'Ulquiorra veut le voir une dernière fois avant de mourir ?

- Exact.

- Il a peut être quelque chose à dire à Ulquiorra.

- On ne sait pas, il refuse de nous le dire.

Je soupirais en regardant la porte de la salle de bain.

Il ne parlait pas de son maitre, il ne prononçait jamais son nom.

- Je m'en occupe.

- Pardon ?

- Demain, nous viendrons à la Soul Society pour qu'il voie Aizen.

- Merci, Vincent. Tu arriveras sûrement à lui faire entendre raison.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la maison et je me dirigeais dans la salle de bain.

- C'est bon, ils sont partis.

Il se glissa hors de la douche, une serviette sur les hanches.

- Merci de les avoir fait partir.

- Pas de problème. En échange, je leur ai dit que tu irais voir ton maitre demain.

- Je refuse.

- Il pourrait avoir des centaines de souhaits, mais il ne demande qu'une chose : te parler. Offre-lui ça.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Ils ne peuvent plus attendre pour l'exécuter, ils s'en débarrasseront demain quoiqu'il arrive. À toi de décider si tu veux lui dire au revoir une fois pour toute.

Je le laissais seul.

.

- Merci, Vincent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait sans toi.

J'observais Ulquiorra par la baie vitrée, il se dirigeait vers la cellule du prisonnier.

Il était épuisé.

Il n'était pas venu dormir dans le lit et avait regardé toute la nuit la lune.

Il redoutait de voir cet homme.

Je tournais mon regard vers l'écran de surveillance dans la cellule et fixais l'homme aux cheveux bruns assis devant une table.

Ulquiorra entra dans la pièce et resta debout loin du maitre.

- Ulquiorra, je suis heureux de te voir.

- Cela n'est pas réciproque.

- Tu es pourtant là.

- On ne pouvait pas te tuer sans cela, je veux me débarrasser de toi au plus vite.

- Tu serais venu directement alors.

Il était un manipulateur très doué.

- Que veux-tu de moi ?

- Allons, Ulquiorra. Je sais très bien que tu peux détruire cet endroit avec ton reiatsu sans aucun problème.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à t'échapper.

- Tu ne veux pas m'aider après tout ce temps que nous avons passé ensemble ?

- Vous m'avez trahi.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Je ne veux plus rien entendre, nous m'avez vu alors on peut vous exécuter.

Il lui tourna le dos, prêt à partir.

- Ulquiorra, tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ?

Le noiraud se stoppa.

- Réponds-moi, Ulquiorra.

- Je n'oublierai jamais cette nuit-là.

Sa voix tremblait.

Il l'aimait.

Il aimait cet homme qui l'avait trahi.

- J'étais dans l'Hueco Mondo lorsqu'un Vaste Lorde m'a attaqué… Il allait me tuer quand tu es apparu et que tu lui as arraché le cœur sous mes yeux.

Ulquiorra se tourna pour le regarder.

- Tu étais là devant moi, ton armure blanche recouvrant tout ton corps jusqu'à tes ailes… J'ai vu deux grandes pupilles émeraudes… et tu m'as dit…

- « Que fais-tu là, pauvre âme égarée ? ».

- Et je t'ai répondu… que je recherchai un autre être pour partager mon pouvoir.

- Et je t'ai dit que j'étais le plus fort ici et qu'aucun pouvoir ne pouvait me vaincre.

- Et je t'ai défié.

- Tu ne pouvais me vaincre.

- Et je t'ai révélé mon secret… j'ai levé ma main en murmurant : « soyons lié pour partager nos cœurs. »

- J'ai pris cette main… comme un idiot.

Le brun tendit son bras.

- Ulquiorra, ne m'abandonne pas.

- Comme vous m'avez abandonné ?

Le noiraud se recula.

- Plus jamais que je serai votre pion.

Le brun se leva brutalement.

- Quand je serai libre, je reviendrai et je te torturai. Je te ferai regretter ton geste.

- Voici ton vrai visage… J'avais eu un espoir de revoir celui que j'ai connu mais il n'y a plus rien pour moi ici.

Ulquiorra sortit de la cellule.

Je le rejoignis à l'extérieur de la zone sécurisée.

- Tu veux assister à…

- Non. Je préfère rentrer.

Je regardais Ichigo et son air inquiet.

Nous le savions…

Quelque chose s'était brisée en Ulquiorra.

Nous partîmes pour retrouver notre appartement dans le silence.

Mais pas un silence habituel calme et reposant.

Je pouvais sentir la tristesse de mon ami et surtout le fait qu'il se refermait sur lui-même.

À cause de la douleur.

J'ouvris la porte de notre appart et le laissais entrer premier.

- Je vais me doucher, annonça-t-il en filant vers la salle de bain.

Je soupirai.

Combien de temps allait-il mettre pour effacer cette vision de sa tête ?

Il ne pourrait jamais.

Il garderait cette erreur en tête pour être sûr de ne jamais refaire la même.

Je soupirais.

Qu'allais-je faire ?

Il aura peut-être un peu d'appétit après.

Cuisiner m'occupera.

Je me mis au boulot rapidement.

.

Je regardais à nouveau l'heure.

Pourquoi rester sous la douche autant de temps ?

Il était vraiment long.

Je me levais et toquai à la salle de bain.

- Ulquiorra ?

Pas de réponse.

Je soupirais et poussais la porte.

Il y avait de la buée partout à cause de l'eau chaude.

Je m'avançais et trouvais la silhouette endormie en boule dans un coin de la cabine.

Je coupais l'eau et pris une serviette pour l'enrouler dedans.

Je soulevais le corps qui tremblait contre moi.

Je l'emmenais dans le lit, l'essuyant et lui passant son bas de pyjama.

J'allais le laisser dormir quand sa main m'attrapa.

- Ne me laisse pas seul…

Je regardais ses deux pupilles émeraudes qui brillaient, je pouvais déchiffrer sa douleur et ses peurs.

- Oui.

Je m'allongeais et son corps se colla au mien.

- Cesse de trembler.

- Je ne… je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter.

Je soupirai et passais un bras autour de ses épaules.

_Pourquoi je fais ça ?_

- C'est mieux ainsi ?

- Oui.

Je baissais mon regard et je remarquais qu'il m'observait.

- Quoi ?

- Dis-moi… qui a fait mal… dans le passé…

Je sursautais.

- Elle s'appelait Lucretia…

_Pourquoi je lui dis cela ?_

- Tu l'aimais ?

- Plus que tout. Mais elle ne voulait pas de ça, elle préférait un autre…

- Pourquoi tu parles d'elle au passé ?

- Elle est morte.

- Désolé.

- Je regrette de ne pas avoir réussi à la protéger.

_Je dois me taire._

- C'était à l'autre de le faire.

- C'était lui le danger, il a pratiqué des expériences sur elle alors qu'elle était enceinte.

- C'est lui qui t'a greffé ce bras, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me raidis.

_Comment fait-il pour lire en moi ?_

- Oui.

- Et il t'a envoyé ici.

- Je devais trop dangereux.

- Il a au moins fait une bonne action…

Mes yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

- Sans ça, on ne se serait pas connu et je serai mort.

- Tu avais décidé de te laisser blesser pour mourir, tu as cherché la mort. J'ai entravé tes plans.

- Et je t'en remercie.

Ses paupières clignèrent jusqu'à se fermer et il s'endormit.

_Il est dangereux pour moi._

_Ce regard innocent._

_Cette confiance._

_Et ce sang qui coule dans ces veines, chantant une douce mélodie au rythme des papillonnements de son cœur._

_Juste pour moi._

.

.

.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'Aizen Sosuke était mort.

Tout avait repris son calme habituel.

Ulquiorra s'était un peu renfermé sur lui, il était plus distant.

Ses yeux brillaient de moins en moins.

Mais le matin, si je me réveillais avant lui, je pouvais sentir son corps chaud contre le mien.

Je soupirais alors que je le regardais partir au lycée.

Cela ne pouvait plus durer.

J'avais soif.

Rester près de lui me donnait encore plus soif.

Son odeur était particulière… Elle m'attirait sans cesse, bien plus que les autres.

Je grognais en me remettant dans mon lit.

Ma gorge était sèche… mon ventre criait famine…

Rectification : tout mon être réclamait le sang d'Ulquiorra.

Je fermais mes yeux.

Je ne devais plus y penser.

Plusieurs heures passèrent et j'entendis la porte d'entré claquer.

Il était de retour.

Je sentis ma soif remonter en moi.

Rien que le savoir dans la même maison m'affamait.

Je devais trouver une solution.

-Vincent ?

Je m'agrippais aux draps.

J'avais tellement envie de lui bondir dessus.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et je pus voir son visage et ses veines.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Je suis fatigué.

- Tu fais de la fièvre.

- Non.

- Tu transpires.

- Laisse-moi.

- Tu dois être malade, j'appelle Urahara-san.

- Je vais bien, grognai-je.

- Je ne crois pas.

Je levais mes yeux vers lui.

J'avais tellement soif.

_Il est si proche._

Je me redressais lentement sous ses yeux inquiets.

- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe à la fin ?

Je m'agrippais à lui, nichant ma tête dans son cou.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda-t-il alors que ma langue gouta la peau de sa nuque.

- J'ai soif.

Je plantais mes crocs dans sa chair.

Il se débattit mais mes mains et mon corps le plaquèrent au lit.

Le liquide carmin coula dans ma gorge.

_Tellement délicieux._

_Il m'en faut plus._

Pourquoi s'arrêter à quelques centilitres alors qu'il y avait six litres ?

Les mouvements d'Ulquiorra ralentissaient, jusqu'au moment où ils se stoppèrent.

- Vincent…

Je me redressais et vis des larmes sur les joues du noiraud.

Ses pupilles vertes disparurent sous ses paupières.

Il était vivant.

Mais il ne voudrait plus jamais être avec moi.

J'enfilais ma cape pourpre et quittais la pièce, puis la maison.

Je courais dans les rues et me refugiais dans un arbre.

J'étais un monstre.

Je sortis le gsm que m'avait donné Urahara et je l'appelais.

- Hallooooooooooooo ?

- Vous avez trouvé un moyen de me ramener dans mon monde ?

- Non, Vincent. Le portail est scellé, je vais mettre des années à l'ouvrir.

- D'accord. Laissez tomber.

- Que…

- Allez chez moi, Ulquiorra est blessé.

Je raccrochais et broyais le téléphone.

Mon cœur se serra.

Plus jamais je ne reverrai Ulquiorra.

_Pourquoi je me sens si triste ?_

_J'ai toujours été seul depuis Lucretia._

Penser à elle ne m'aidera pas plus.

J'avais trahi Ulquiorra.

Je suis un monstre.

Pourquoi ai-je envie qu'il me pardonne ?

.

Le temps passa.

Les heures ressemblaient à des jours entiers.

Tout m'ennuyait.

- Je t'ai cherché.

Cette voix… remplie de reproches.

Je baissais mon regard et vis sa silhouette.

- Ulquiorra.

Il grimpa et s'assit à côté de moi.

- La branche peut céder.

- Je m'en moque, me coupa-t-il.

Je n'avais jamais vu ses yeux si brillant, son visage était tellement expressif.

- Comment m'as-tu trouvé ?

- Urahara-san avait localisé ton gsm avant que tu ne le détruises.

- Ce scientifique est trop malin pour son bien.

- Je sais.

- Je suis…

- Tais-toi.

Son ton sec me fit obéir.

- Mon maitre, Aizen-sama… je l'aimais de tout mon cœur. Je lui ai tout donné mon cœur, mon âme, mon corps… j'ai tué pour lui et il n'a pas hésité à m'abandonner et à me sacrifier quand je ne lui ai plus été utile.

- C'était quelqu'un de mauvais.

- Ça a mis du temps… mais j'avais confiance en toi.

Je regardais ses pupilles briller, remplies de larmes.

_Quel est ce sentiment qui m'envahit ?_

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser…

_Mon cœur bat si vite._

- Pourquoi être parti ?

_J'ai si chaud._

- Car je n'ai pas pu me contenir… je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

_Tellement chaud._

- Tu aurais pu me tuer ?

- Oui.

- Mais tu t'es arrêté.

- Je…

- Tu as besoin de sang pour survivre. Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

- Ça me dégoute.

_Je désire être à ses côtés._

- On trouvera des pochettes.

- Je ne veux que le tien.

- Alors je te le donnerai.

- C'est une mauvaise idée.

- Tu as besoin de quelques gorgées par jour ?

- Oui.

- Alors chaque matin, tu les prendras.

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- Car on est ami.

Sa tête se posa sur mon épaule.

- Alors ne m'abandonne plus, s'il te plait.

_M'en voudras-tu d'aimer ce gamin, Lucretia ?_

.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent doucement.

Ma gorge était sèche, je me redressai et enfilai mes vêtement, plaçant mon bandeau rouge sur mon front pour que mes cheveux ne soient pas dans mes yeux.

Je suivis la bonne odeur de crêpes et me rendis en cuisine.

Ulquiorra ne portait qu'un fin pantalon noir, un ruban sur sa nuque pour cacher mes morsures.

Je me glissais contre lui, le serrant dans mes bras et je nichais ma tête dans son cou.

Je me montrais toujours un peu câlin avant de boire son sang.

Pour lui laisser le temps de dire non…

Mais surtout pour profiter de ce doux contact.

- Attends, juste un instant.

Il éteignit le gaz et posa la dernière crêpe sur le tas.

Il se laissa partir en arrière et je l'assis sur mes genoux alors que je me posais dans le divan.

Je retirai doucement le ruban et léchais sa peau.

C'était ainsi que débutait chaque jour depuis un mois.

Il satisfaisait ma soif de sang dès que je le voulais.

Il ne se plaignait jamais.

- Je risque d'abimer sérieusement ta veine.

- Mords-moi où tu veux.

- Je ne vois pas beaucoup d'endroits où j'ai le même débit.

- Tu fais ton difficile ?

Une idée me traversa l'esprit.

Je ne pouvais pas faire ça.

Mais mon corps réclamait plus.

Plus de sang.

Plus de peau.

Je le fis basculer sur mon épaule.

- Vincent ?

Je filais dans la chambre et le jetais dans le lit.

- Que fais-tu ? Je croyais que tu avais soif.

- Ça sera plus confortable ici.

Je tirai sur son pantalon.

- Mais ça ne va pas ?

- Tu es gêné d'être en caleçon alors que tu passes la moitié de temps à te balader nu ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi me dénuder va t'aider à prendre mon sang.

- Je vais tester un nouvel endroit.

Je me mis en quatre pattes sur le lit et lui fis écarter les jambes.

Je me léchais la lèvre supérieure et posai ma langue sur sa cuisse gauche, entre la veine et l'artère fémorales.

Je le sentis se raidir puis se détendre.

Je le mordis et son sang remplit ma bouche.

Tellement bon.

J'agrippais ses cuisses, faisant attention de ne pas le blesser avec ma prothèse.

J'entendis un long gémissement.

Je me redressais et mes yeux voyagèrent de son sexe dur et compressé jusqu'à ses joues rougies.

- Ulquiorra…

- Tu vas encore me faire le même coup ?

Ses yeux remplis de désir me transpercèrent.

- S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas ainsi… j'ai envie de toi.

Je laissais un petit sourire apparaitre sur mon visage.

- Je vais te combler immédiatement alors.

Je posais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes, sa langue demanda directement l'accès à ma bouche alors que ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de mon cou.

Je grognais, sentant mon désir grimper en flèche lorsqu'un ballet commença entre nos langues.

Ses mains déchirèrent mon dessus d'un coup sec.

- Du calme, darling… Il n'y a pas le feu au lac.

Il planta son regard dans le mien.

- Il n'y a peut-être pas le feu au lac mais je vais te dire où ça brûle…

Ses lèvres frôlèrent ma bouche et remonta jusqu'à mon oreille.

- Je suis brûlant en bas… et je veux que tu arrêtes cela, alors dépêche-toi de t'enfoncer entièrement en moi.

Je grognais en agrippant le matelas et en le déchirant sous les griffes.

Je mordillais sa peau, le plaquant contre le lit et je me mis à grignoter sa peau jusqu'à son téton gauche.

Je m'empressais de le sucer et de le croquer doucement, faisant gémir mon futur amant qui se tortillait sous moi.

Je me pressais de caresser son torse avec mes griffes, sans le blesser, faisant frissonner sa peau.

Je sentais son érection se faire plus importante.

Je fis disparaitre ce dernier bout de tissus d'un habile coup de griffes.

- Vincent, gémit-il.

- Je sais que tu n'en peux plus, veux-tu que je te soulage ?

- S'il te plait…

Je fis à nouveau glisser mes lèvres sur sa peau, le frustrant.

- Vincent, râla-t-il.

- Pas question de te satisfaire tout de suite. Ça serait gâché le plaisir.

Alors que je le croyais à ma merci, il me retourna comme une crêpe et frotta nos érections l'une contre l'autre, juste séparées par mon pantalon.

- Vincent, elle veut se libérer…

- Qu'attends-tu dans ce cas ?

Son corps glissa et mon pantalon fut vite ouvert et se volatilisa hors de ma vue.

Aussitôt, une main ferme et déterminée commença un vas-et-viens sur mon membre et je grognais.

- Ulquiorra…

- Je sais, c'est douloureux d'être aussi excité… Je veux juste que tu comprennes que j'ai besoin de toi à l'intérieur de moi.

Je rugis, nos regards se croisant.

Je voyais le désir et l'envie brûler dans ses yeux.

Je le poussais et j'imprimais d'un mouvement libérateur sur son sexe.

- Oui, Vincent… Continue.

Je voulus caresser ses fesses mais je me stoppais.

Je ne pouvais pas correctement m'occuper de lui avec ce bras, j'allais le blesser.

Je vis ses grands yeux verts me fixer.

- Je t'interdis de penser cela.

- C'est la pure vérité.

Il s'approcha de moi.

- Tout ira bien, je te le promets, fais-moi confiance.

Il m'embrassa.

- Va chercher le lubrifiant… il est à la salle de bain.

- Tu as du lubrifiant ?

- Cadeau d'Ichigo.

Je sentis de la jalousie monter en moi.

- Et non, il ne me drague pas, il pensait que ce qu'il se passe maintenant pousser arriver à tout moment.

Je me levais du lit et me dépêchais d'aller dans la salle de bain, j'ouvris son armoire et tombais dessus.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur le petit cône à côté.

Je souris.

Quelle idée fantastique…

J'attrapai le tout et retournais dans la chambre, je me figeais devant la scène sous mes yeux.

Ulquiorra a quatre pattes, les cuisses bien écartées, deux de ses propres doigts en lui, ses joues rougis et le regard brillant.

- Vincent, tu l'as trouvé ?

Je m'approchais.

- Comme ça, tu ne sais pas m'attendre ?

- J'ai besoin de ce petit objet en moi, s'il te plait.

- Tu savais que j'allais tomber dessus.

- C'est possible…

J'attrapais son sexe, le faisant gémir.

- Retire tes doigts que je m'occupe de ça…

Il obéit et je glissais mes griffes froides sur sa peau brulante.

Il grogna, réclamant plus.

Je passais ma langue sur son petit anneau de chair, le faisant monter dans les aigus.

- C'est bon ?

- Oui, oui… plus…

J'introduisais le petit objet en le poussant avec une griffe et j'enclenchais les vibrations.

- Aaah !

Je m'appliquais sur son membre alors que je mordillais ses chairs si roses.

- Vincent…

Mon nom, ainsi gémi par sa bouche alors qu'il se libérait dans ma main, me fit perdre la tête.

Je me plaquais au dessus de lui en léchant le sperme sur ma main.

- J'espère que tu es prêt, car je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir longtemps.

Je retirais le petit objet et insérais deux de mes doigts, faisant quelques mouvements de ciseaux.

- Arrête, j'ai besoin de toi en moi.

- Ça arrive, darling.

Je poussais mon gland dans son antre, doucement.

Si serré et si chaud.

Je m'agrippais aux draps, le déchirant au passage.

Lentement…

Ne pas craquer.

Je commençais de petits mouvements pour pouvoir m'enfoncer.

Je collais mon torse à son dos, léchant la peau de son cou.

- Ça va, darling ?

- Oui, continue.

Sa voix tremblait de plaisir et de douleur.

Il poussa sa tête contre mon épaule pour que je puisse mieux m'attaquer à sa peau.

J'avais enfin réussi à rentrer entièrement. Je ne bougeais plus pour qu'il s'habitue.

De toute manière, plus jamais je ne quitterai cet endroit.

Je suis trop bien là.

- S'il te plait, bouge, me supplia-t-il.

- Bien sûr, darling.

Les joues rougies, il gémit lors de mes premiers gestes.

C'était tellement bon.

Je devins rapidement plus brutal et mes mouvements étaient plus forts et plus nombreux, il grognait et répétait sans cesse mon nom.

- Plus fort, finit-il par me supplier.

Je souris et me redressais, empoignant ses hanches, mes griffes firent couler son sang.

- Allez !

J'obéis, ne pensant plus qu'à satisfaire cette voix si exigeante et mes propres envies.

Mes vas-et-viens le firent crier en peu de temps et je continuais à m'enfoncer plus profondément en lui.

Ses parois se resserraient et se détendaient alors qu'il hurlait sans plus rien prononcer de compréhensible.

J'avais enfin trouvé sa prostate.

Apparemment pas satisfait, il se dégagea de ma prise et il me plaqua contre le lit.

Il s'empala tout simplement sur mon sexe, me faisant crier.

Ses mains prenant appuis sur mon torse, il commença à onduler sur moi.

Son regard se plongea dans le mien.

Jamais ces yeux n'avaient été aussi beaux, brillant comme deux étoiles aux reflets verts.

Son visage rougis par le plaisir et par l'effort semblait si innocent et doux.

- Bordel, aide-moi !

Bon, ok pas innocent…

Mais cette voix si frustrée et si sensuel pouvait me plier à toutes ses envies.

J'attrapais ses hanches et pouvais son corps contre le mien avant de le faire sauter sur mon sexe.

- OUI ! OUI !

À chaque bon, un cri sortait !

- ENCORE ! LÀ ! OUI !

De la sueur coulait sur nos corps, se mêlant au sang du noiraud.

Ses parois se contractèrent alors qu'il hurla et je ne pus me retenir de me libérer en lui.

Il s'effondra sur moi, bougeant légèrement.

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles nous reprenions notre souffle.

J'observais son corps si fin et surtout les traces que j'avais laissées.

- Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne pourras pas effacer mes marques.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Je…

Je les vis disparaitre sous mes yeux.

- Que…

- J'ai un pouvoir de régénération.

- Tu me surprendras toujours.

Je le serrais contre moi et nous nous endormîmes.

.

_- Nous devons absolument tester ce nouveau produit._

_- Mais, docteur…_

_- Apporte-moi un cobaye._

_L'assistant obéit, croisant un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs._

_Il lui fit penser à Vincent._

_La peau pâle, les cheveux noirs et cet air neutre._

_Juste de grandes pupilles vertes, deux émeraudes dans ce monde. _

_Il détourna le regard alors que l'homme entra dans le laboratoire de son maitre._

_- Tu es déjà de retour ? Demanda le scientifique en observant ses produits._

_- Pas tout à fait, retentit une voix dure._

_L'homme se tourna vers l'inconnu._

_- Qui êtes-vous ?_

_- Il est temps que vous payez vos crimes, docteur Hojo. Et je serai votre bourreau._

_L'inconnu se transforma en une créature terrifiante, sortant tout droit des enfers._

_Deux grandes ailes noires s'ouvrirent alors que la queue virevoltait dans les airs. Le corps pâle était recouvert par endroit de fourrure._

_Il terrifia le scientifique qui brandit un poignard et tenta de s'attaquer à la gorge du monstre, faisant une entaille dans la nuque._

_Des griffes stoppèrent Hojo._

_- Brûle et demande pardon à ceux que tu as brisés._

_Un cri retentit._

- Vincent ?

Je sursautais.

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas !

- Désolé, Ulquiorra.

- C'est ta faute si nous en sommes là.

- Je suis désolé.

Ce rêve.

Toujours le même.

Je revoyais le laboratoire.

Je voyais la mort d'Hojo.

Cet assassin ressemblait tellement à Ulquiorra.

Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais, on va devoir trouver une solution, je ne veux pas qu'on rachète un matelas chaque fois qu'on s'aime.

- Tu exagères.

- C'est le quatrième en dix jours…

Comment résister à ce regard émeraude ?

- Tout ce que tu veux.

Un jeune homme étrange…

Portant une cicatrice dans sa nuque…

Depuis que je fais ce rêve.

Je n'avais plus qu'une chose à faire.

Le garder pour moi…

* * *

><p><em>voilà voilà!<em>

_sorry pour les fautes d'orthographe. _

_ prochain chapitre: Ulquiorra-Renji pour Bleach-Baka-Chan_

_une review? _


	6. Chapter 6

après une longue attente voici enfin un nouveau chapitre.

je suis vraiment désolés mais je cumulais les problèmes de santé, la perte d'un pc, le piratage de mon compte hotmail de merde, des examens. ais me voici de retour et je vais petit à petit reprendre un rythme de publication!

bisous bisous

titre: le gardien et le prisonnier.

couple: Renji-Ulquiorra/

rating: M (of course!)

un meurtrier au regard froid et un gardien assez particulier... un mélange de fous...

(50 pages d'écriture, j'espère que vous allez aimer, j'ai tenté de ne pas mettre trop de détails mais une histoire quand même!)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le gardien et le prisonnier.<strong>_

On aurait pu croire que certain couple était éternel.

On ne peut voir l'un sans l'autre, toujours ensemble... et si quelques mètres ou kilomètres les séparent, on peut voir l'autre dans l'ombre de son amant, veillant sur lui par sa pensée.

Voilà ce que j'appelle un couple amoureux.

Ce ne sont plus deux personnes, ils ne font qu'un, peu importe ce qu'il leur arrive.

J'ai toujours voulu trouver mon âme soeur.

Un homme qui n'aurait d'yeux que pour moi, son regard me caressant quoique je fasse, où que j'aille.

Pour moi, un seul homme existait dans mon coeur.

La situation était difficile.

On se cachait du monde.

Une fois par semaine, nous nous retrouvions dans un motel en bord de ville.

Une nuit où nous laissions nos corps parler pour nous, pour nous dire et nous faire sentir tout ce qu'on n'avait pas pu se dire tout bas.

- Tu as été long, Renji.

Cette voix basse et si grave résonnait dans mon cerveau jusqu'à mon sexe.

- Désolé, mais mon capitaine m'a demandé un rapport pour demain matin. Il est vraiment très difficile à vivre.

Je souris en le regardant.

Il était si beau sous la lumière pale de la lune, ses cheveux noirs et longs tombant sur ses épaules, alors que ses yeux bleus m'inspectaient.

- Tu trouves que je suis sévère ? Je veux juste que tu fasses bien ton travail.

- Kuchiki-sama, je voulais simplement dire que me donner aujourd'hui autant de boulot, c'est être sûr que je sois en retard maintenant.

Il se posa sur le lit et alluma la télévision : les news étaient bien tristes, Murcielago avait encore frappé.

- On l'attrapera un jour, capitaine.

- Je sais... si on ne fait plus d'erreur...

- Il allait tirer sur l'un de nos gars ! Je...

- Il n'avait pas été correctement brivè, Renji... tu as fait une erreur impardonnable !

- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas piquer un sprint sans prévenir !

- Tu dois gérer les hommes, je me gère seul.

- Je m'en moque ! Jamais je ne te laisserai te faire tuer aussi stupidement !

- LA VIE DE NOS HOMMES ETAIENT ENTRE TES MAINS !

- LA TIENNE EST PLUS IMPORTANTE ! Hurlai-je.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- Renji...

- Tais-toi, je sais que j'ai mal agi mais je m'en moque. Je t'aime, bordel.

Le noiraud se leva et caressa ma joue.

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça, Renji... Je refuse...

Je baissais la tête.

- Je savais que ce jour arriverait...

- Aba...

- Fais-le, qu'on en finisse.

Il plongea ses yeux azurs dans les miens.

- Tout est terminé entre nous, pour que plus jamais on ne fasse d'erreur...

Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Un baiser des plus doux pour se dire au revoir.

J'avais tant aimé ses baisers fougueux et intenses que j'en avais oublié sa douceur...

Celle qui me dit doucement : '' tu vas me manquer à chaque seconde de ma vie''.

Il partit sans un regard en arrière et je me suis laissé tomber au sol, pleurant en silence la perte d'un être cher...

Le seul qui avait fait battre mon coeur pendant tant d'années.

Le lendemain, je pris la décision la plus importante de ma vie, celle qui a scellé mon destin...

On ne peut imaginer combien quelques mots peuvent changer le cours d'une vie.

Si on ne disait aujourd'hui, tu peux retourner dans le temps et changeais ton passé, le ferais-tu ?

Non, pas un seul instant, je regrette ses mots écrits entre deux larmes.

**« Cher Capitaine Kuchiki Byakuya,**

**Vous avez été mon mentor et vous m'avez appris à devenir l'homme que je suis maintenant.**

**Je vous en remercie.**

**Mais il est temps pour moi de vous oublier et c'est pourquoi je démissionne de mon poste de vice-capitaine de la sixième division du Gotei 13.**

**je vous aime.**

**Renji Abarai. »**

.

.

.  
>.<p>

**Six mois plus tard.**

Je marchais dans les couloirs de la prison de haute-sécurité, SAY-GOTHI, la prison qui accueille que les plus grands criminels japonnais à l'heure actuelle.

Aucune possibilité de tenter quoique ce soit. Aucune rébellion , aucune évasion possibles.

J'avais enfin réussi à avoir un poste de gardien de nuit, puis après avoir été trois fois meilleur employé du mois, j'avais obtenu le grade de ''gardien personnel ''.

C'était le meilleur grade dans la prison et aussi le travail le plus dur.

Vivre avec un détenu 24h sur 24.

Sans pause, sans sortir de la cellule.

Je m'étais demandé pourquoi faire cela, pourquoi vivre avec un détenu. Tout simplement pour mieux les gérer.

Certains avaient besoin de compagnie et d'autorité en permanence pour éviter de chahuter.

- Yo, Renji ! Me salua Ikkaku, un gardien chauve et très provocateur.

- Encore de corvée accueil ?

- Non, un message pour toi.

- Ah bon ?

- Le big boss veut te voir !

- Mais j'ai rien fait de mal !

- À mon avis, c'est un travail spécial pour toi !

- Tu crois qu'on va enfin me confier un prisonnier ?

- Sûrement ! Surtout que tout va être remué dans la maison avec l'arrestation de Murcielago.

Je serrai les poings.

Cela faisait deux jours que les journaux parlaient de la capture du célèbre tireur à gage par le grand capitaine Kuchiki et son vice-capitaine Hisana.

Le meurtrier maintenant arrêté, les deux policiers avaient annoncé leur mariage pour dans trois mois.

Et cela me faisait encore mal.

Comment avait-il pu m'oublier pour une petit nana sortie de nulle part et se fiancer avec elle aussitôt ?

On était ensemble directement après ma sortie de l'école militaire, trois ans à se retrouver rien qu'à deux après le boulot !

Je le détestais tellement.

- Hey, Abarai, dépêche-toi à la place de grogner pour rien !

- Ouais.

Je filais comme l'éclair, me faufilant dans les couloirs sans m'arrêter.

- Alors Abarai, on a failli t'attendre !

Je regardais le secrétaire au grand sourire et au carré blond raide.

- Désolé, Shinji. Je viens d'apprendre qu'on m'attendait.

- Franchement, file vite, le directeur n'aime pas qu'on fasse attendre un capitaine.

- Un capitaine ?

- Ouais, le noble qui a toujours un balai dans les fesses, ton mentor je crois !

- Le capitaine Kuchiki est ici ?

- Ouais ! Je me souvenais plus de son nom !

- Ok, à tantôt, Shinji.

J'ouvris doucement la porte, prenant une grande respiration pour me donner du courage.

Je vis le directeur Urahara Kisuke derrière son bureau, son bob sur la tête et en face de lui se trouvait un homme aux longs cheveux noirs.

C'était lui.

J'avais tout fait pour l'éviter et il débarquait ici après six mois.

Je serrais les poings de colère.

- Vous m'avez demandé, directeur.

- Ne sois pas si formel, Renji et viens t'asseoir.

J'obéis, me calant sur la chaise.

- Vous savez, capitaine, Abarai est sans nul doute le meilleur gardien. Il est direct, il prend les meilleurs décisions. Si il se permettait de respirer de temps en temps, il serait vraiment charmant.

- Je sais que Renji est le meilleur, mais je ne le savais pas aussi sérieux.

- Les gens changent, grognai-je en regardant le noiraud.

- Abarai-san, nous avons un service à te demander.

- Lequel, directeur ?

- Tu as sûrement appris que Murcielago a été capturé.

- Oui, par le grand capitaine Kuchiki.

- Mais il n'a pas avoué, rien. Il résiste à tous les interrogatoires, nous avons besoin d'un nouvel angle.

- Vous voulez que je le garde ? Mais je n'ai aucune expérience , on doit me confier des petits prisonniers avant de me confier un type pareil !

- Le capitaine Kuchiki pense que vous...

- Le capitaine Kuchiki n'a plus à me donner d'ordre, je refuse la mission.

- Urahara-san, veuillez nous laisser, s'il vous plait.

Le blond quitta la pièce.

- Tu ne pouvais pas me foutre la paix, c'était trop difficile ?

- Renji, tu réagis stupidement.

- Moi ? Je vois mon ex débarquer ici pour me demander un service alors qu'il m'a largué six mois plus tôt ? Je croyais que ma lettre était claire.

- Ta lettre ne contenait pas ta haine pour moi.

- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu as Murcielago et une fiancée qui sait obéir.

- C'est donc ça.

- Quoi ?

- Tu m'en veux pour mon mariage avec Hisana.

- Sans blague ! Tu m'as oublié si vite et tu penses déjà à te marier avec ma remplaçante. Je me suis battu pour avoir une place auprès de toi et tu lui laisses tout avoir. C'est injuste.

- Je l'aime, Renji. J'ai résisté mais je ne peux lui dire non.

Je me figeais.

- Je suis désolé, ta lettre m'a fait réaliser ce que j'avais fait et je voulais te laisser tranquille. Je voulais être seul pour encore penser à toi et puis elle est venue. Quelque chose a changé en moi. Je mourais pour elle, mais plus important... je vivrai pour elle.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, baka.

- Renji, tu mourais pour moi... mais serais-tu prêt à tout pour moi ?

- Oui.

- Alors prends Murcielago sous ton aile et fais-le parler...

- Sérieux ? Tu me fais du chantage ?

- Sans toi, je n'aurais pas pu être avec Hisana... elle aime celui que je suis devenu... tu as réussi à me faire ouvrir à quelqu'un...

- Merde, je savais que j'avais foiré quelques parts.

- Murcielago est comme moi... si tu as réussi à me faire parler, tu y arriveras avec lui.

- Je...

- Fais-le pour moi... c'est la chance de ta vie.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Tu seras libre à tout jamais...

- Comment ça ?

- Quelqu'un m'a dit... Qu'aimer quelqu'un, c'est le rendre heureux... après, on peut l'être à notre tour, rien que pour soi.

- Je déteste quand je tente de faire de belles phrases.

- Tu as créé une arme à double tranchant.

- D'accord... je vais m'occuper de lui.

- Merci, Renji.

Je regardais un fin sourire illuminer son visage.

Il fallait qu'on soit séparé pour qu'il me sourisse enfin.

Mon coeur se serra à nouveau alors que je sortis du bureau.

.

.

.

J'avais étudié la fin du dossier toute la nuit.

Murcielago était un nom de code et on ne connaissait toujours pas la vraie identité du tireur.

1287 victimes à l'heure actuelle.

On ne l'avait pas capturé, il était venu se rendre au milieu du centre de police en affirmant être le célèbre meurtrier Murcielago.

Après plus rien.

Deux jours d'interrogatoire et pas un mot de plus.

Pourquoi se rendre alors ?

Et pourquoi le capitaine ne l'avait pas interrogé ?

Je soupirai en arrivant avec ma valise à la prison.

Je pouvais le faire.

Ikkaku m'accueillit.

- Tu te moques pas, je suis de corvée !

- Désolé mais c'est trop tentant, secrétaire... où est ton décolté ?

- J'ai hâte que tu te plantes avec Murcielago, tu prendras ma place !

- Mais oui, mais oui. Espère toujours.

Je souris en me dirigeant vers l'aile ouest du bâtiment, vite rejoins par le capitaine et le directeur.

- Alors, Abarai-san, prêt ?

- Je l'espère.

- Le détenu est toujours attaché. Je vous propose de le maintenir ainsi encore un peu.

- Je crois être celui qui prend les décisions pour son cas, capitaine Kuchiki. J'ai signé un papier qui ne nomme responsable de lui pour une durée indéterminée, je dirai même jusqu'à ma mort ou jusqu'au moment où je renonce à ce droit.

- C'est pour que cette durée soit plus longue que je te dis ça !

- Du calme, vous deux, demanda le directeur.

Je soupirais alors qu'une porte blindée s'ouvrit.

- Bonne chance, Abarai-san.

Je me glissais à l'intérieur.

Assis face à moi, attaché à la table, se trouvait un jeune homme à la peau pale, au corps maigre et aux cheveux noirs lisses au carré. Ce qui me marqua le plus fut les deux cicatrices qui traversaient ses joues, comme si des larmes l'avaient brulé.

Je lâchais mon sac et regardais l'autre gardien qui me donna les clefs des menottes.

- Vous direz au directeur que je gère tout, les repas toujours à la même heure, aucun rapport ne sera écrit dans cette pièce.

- Mais...

Je débranchais les caméras.

- Je vous dirais quand vous pourrez ouvrir la porte.

- Très bien, gardien Abarai.

Il partit et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Je m'assis en face de lui et retirais ses menottes. Il daigna ouvrir les yeux et me regarder, je tombais face à deux pupilles émeraudes pures.

- Vous n'avez pas peur ?

- Tu parles donc... J'ai cru qu'on allait devoir porter plainte pour vol de voix.

- Un gardien jeune, aux cheveux rouges et fous, cela mérite mon attention.

- Tu te dis que je ne suis pas malin, que je vais me planter et que tu vas pouvoir me manipuler facilement. Tu te trompes.

- Vous n'allez pas le quitter d'une semelle, vous aller me rendre la vie impossible, que je vais tout avouer dans la semaine.

- Pas du tout. Tu es trop malin pour avouer ainsi, si tu as résisté ainsi, c'est que tu es costaux.

- Et ?

- Et je vais être payé à glander toute ma journée, dans un endroit avec plus de luxe que chez moi, je vais avoir quelqu'un à faire chier et baiser si tout se passe bien... je veux rester ici aussi longtemps que possible.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Je ne crois pas que le baise soit au programme.

- Si tu n'es pas d'accord, évidement, je me tiendrai tranquille.

Il me bondit dessus, s'asseyant sur mes genoux et se frotta contre moi.

- Tu serais incapable de me baiser... pas tant que tu auras ton petit capitaine en tête.

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Je vous ai vus ensemble .

- Connaitre son ennemi.

- Vous enquêtez sur moi, pourquoi je ne ferai pas pareil ?

- Tu nous as fait suivre.

- Fais-le maintenant... qu'on en finisse.

Il m'avait ressorti une de mes phrases... celle de cette nuit-là.

- Tu as observé nos moindres faits et gestes.

- Tout le temps. Je suis étonné que tu ne sois pas encore au courant.

- Comment le serai-je ?

- Car le capitaine... oh...Tu n'as donc pas vu le capitaine m'interroger.

- Cette cassette n'existe pas.

- Je m'en doutais. Trop de choses compromettantes pour un noble.

- Tu commences à m'intéresser.

Le noiraud approcha son visage du mien.

- Tu sais que ça serait facile de te tuer, tellement facile.

- Alors fais-le.

- Pourquoi acceptes-tu un sort si triste ?

- Car tu as la possibilité, mais je sais que tu ne le feras pas.

- Je veux le faire.

- Tu t'es rendu alors tu as envie de quelque chose que seule la prison peut te donner... tu as besoin de moi.

- Tu es trop malin pour être un simple vice-capitaine ou gardien.

- Je sais.

- On va devoir cohabiter longtemps ?

- J'en ai bien peur.

Je souris en tendant ma main.

- Je m'appelle Renji Abarai.

- Je sais. Je suis Ulquiorra.

- On va bien s'entendre, Ulquiorra.

Il serra ma main, le regard curieux alors que son visage était figé dans une expression neutre.

Une attitude que je connaissais très bien.

.

.

Les journées passaient rapidement.

Tout était calme.

Ulquiorra ne parlait pas souvent et se mettait dans un coin avec un livre.

Il ne protestait jamais, même quand je lui faisais des blagues ou quand je faisais tout pour le rendre fou.

J'arrivais à peine à avoir un regard haineux ou un bref froncement de sourcils.

Son visage était figé en permanence, pas de rire, pas de sourire, pas de grimace de douleur ou de protestation.

Parfois, un soupire d'exaspération, parfois un regard repris de colère.

Il me fallait être très inventif pour le rendre fou, pour le provoquer.

Cela était tellement drôle.

Je pouvais laisser parler mon côté enfantin.

Mais il fallait passer à l'étape supérieure, les seaux d'eau ou les cuillères trouées n'étaient pas suffisants.

Je me planquais derrière la porte pour l'attendre.

Lui faire peur, le faire sursauter, il allait forcément changer de tête, pas moyen qu'il reste de marbre.

J'entendis des pas vers moi.

Parfait !

La porte fut poussée.

- BOUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !

Je sentis mon corps être plaqué au sol et une vive douleur au niveau de ma trachée.

- Merde !

Je vis le visage d'Ulquiorra terrorisé, je voulais le rassurer mais je n'arrivais pas à parler.

Que se passait-il ?

Pourquoi ma vision se troublait ?

- Tiens bon !

Je sentis qu'on enfonçait quelque chose dans ma gorge alors que je fermais les yeux.

Mes poumons se remplirent à nouveau d'air.

Je respirais à nouveau.

- Hey, Renji !

Je voulais juste respirer un peu encore.

Juste un peu de tranquillité pour comprendre.

Que s'est-il passé ?

Je toussais alors qu'on touchait ma gorge.

Il y avait plein de bruits autour, des voix qui criaient.

Je me laissais sombrer dans le noir.

.

.

Un bruit me dérangeait.

J'ouvris les yeux et vis le capitaine Kuchiki.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- Tout va bien, tu es en sécurité.

- Où est Ulquiorra ?

- En cellule. Quatre gardes le surveillent.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il t'a attaqué !

- Mais non...

Je lui faisais une blague, puis... j'ai eu mal à la gorge... puis plus rien...

- Renji, il t'a étouffé...

- Il a eu peur... il s'est défendu...

- Renji...

- Laisse-moi sortir, je dois aller le voir.

- Non.

- Tu décides pas pour moi !

Je retirais toutes mes perfusions et bondis hors du lit.

- RENJI !

Je filai comme l'éclair hors de l'infirmerie.

Je courais dans les couloirs.

Cette voix paniquait... c'était celle d'Ulquiorra.

Il avait vraiment peur pour moi. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

Pourquoi un tireur à gage aurait peur de tuer un simple gardien ?

Ce n'est pas logique.

J'entrais dans la cellule où se trouvaient quatre gardes, armes braquées sur le prisonnier attaché.

Urahara se tenait face à lui.

- Tu es prêt à tout avouer ?

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Je vais bien, baka, grognai-je.

Le noiraud leva la tête et je pus lire du soulagement. Urahara se tourna.

- Vous auriez dû rester à l'infirmerie, vous n'avez pas bonne mine, Abarai-san.

- Mal à la gorge, rien de bien grave. Je veux reprendre mon poste.

- Ce n'est pas possible, il est temps que Murcielago avoue ses crimes. Nous allons l'interroger jusque là.

- Il est sous ma responsabilité, alors je refuse.

- Abarai-san, je suis le directeur ici.

- Et vous m'avez donné ce poste et cette responsabilité. Je suis le gardien d'Ulquiorra que vous le vouliez ou non. Je décide. Il n'est pas prêt d'avouer. Il faut encore le maintenir sous surveillance.

- Il vous a attaqué.

- Je lui ai fait peur, il a réagi par instinct, il n'a pas voulu me blesser. C'était un accident.

- Prouvez-le.

- Il n'y avait pas de caméra. Il a dû taper de toutes ses forces sur la porte en appelant de l'aide... Il a trouvé une idée pour m'intuber avec le bazar qui était ici... Si il voulait me tuer, il n'aurait rien tenter pour me sauver.

Le directeur soupira.

- Vu les faits, je crois qu'un accident s'est produit.

- Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser retourner avec ce tueur, rugit Kuchiki en entrant.

- Capitaine, je crois que les observations de mon gardien sont justes, je le soutiens dans sa décision de rester avec le prisonnier. Je demanderai qu'une caméra soit allumée.

- Ici, au niveau de la porte uniquement, affirmai-je.

- Et nous demanderons à un médecin de vérifier votre gorge tous les matins.

- Très bien ? Je vous prie de nous laisser, je dois réorganiser notre planning avec Ulquiorra.

Le directeur chassa avec le sourire les gardes et Kuchiki.

La porte se ferma derrière eux et je m'assis en face du noiraud qui gardait la tête baissée.

- Alors ?

- Je suis désolé, Renji...

- Tu es désolé ?

- Bien sûr.

- Tu as tué combien de personnes en tout dans ta vie ?

- Beaucoup.

- Le regrettes-tu ?

- Non.

- Aucune victime ?

- Je les ai tués de sang froid, tous... jamais je ne regretterai ce geste.

- Pourtant, tu es désolé de ce coup à la trachée.

- Tu ne le mérites pas... tu ne mérites pas de mourir.

- Pas tes victimes...

- Il leva les yeux vers moi.

- C'étaient des hommes qui faisaient des affaires sur de la drogue, sur de la prostitution ! Ils méritaient de crever !

- Personne ne t'a engagé ?

- Non, je choisissais moi même mes cibles.

- Tu as une preuve de leur culpabilité ?

- Oui.

- Savait-il qu'il était chassé ?

- Oui. Je les ai prévenus.

- Je crois que tu ne t'en souviens pas, mais il y a quelques mois, tu as essayé de tirer sur l'un de mes hommes.

- La balle l'a raté de combien de centimètres ?

- 6cm au moins...

Je me tus.

Il n'avait jamais loupé de cible.

Une balle, toujours au même endroit, au millimètre près.

- Tu as voulu nous effrayer pour qu'on ne soit pas dans le chemin.

Il ne méritait pas de mourir.

Je retirais ses menottes et vis des bleus.

- Tu t'es acharné sur cette porte.

- Je ne voulais pas que tu meures.

- On va mettre de la crème et on va faire vérifier ton poignet, il me semble fragile.

- Ce n'est rien, affirma-t-il en retirant ses mains des miennes.

- Tu as été entraîné, n'est-ce pas ? On n'arrive pas à un tel niveau sans avoir un mentor.

- Je te propose un deal... tu parles de ton mentor et je parlerai du mien.

- Marché conclu. Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Tu mourais pour lui ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ne tuer que des gens qui le méritent ?

- Car je suis fort. Je dois protéger les faibles. Je fais parti de la justice, je vais plus loin qu'elle. Crois-tu qu'il reviendra vers toi ?

- Non, il aime une autre. Ce principe vient-il de ton mentor ?

- Non, il aime tuer pour le plaisir. Tu n'as pas envie que te débarrasser de cette petite lieutenante qui a pris ta place ?

- Oui mais je ne le ferai pas. Qui est ton mentor ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, il ne posera plus aucun problème. Pourquoi ne pas la tuer ?

- Car je rendrais malheureux celui que j'aime. Aimer, c'est rendre heureux l'autre. Pourquoi ton mentor ne posera plus de problème ?

- Car je lui ai tiré une balle entre les deux yeux.

Son regard émeraude me transperça.

- Comment t'es-tu senti après ?

- Soulagé, heureux, libre. J'adore la sensation de tenir la vie des gens entre mes mains, les voir trembler de peur et prier pour qu'on leur pardonne leur crime.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de décider si quelqu'un doit mourir ou pas.

- Tu es bien content que j'ai décidé de te laisser vivre.

- Qu'attends-tu de la justice ?

- Je veux faire tomber le boss de mon mentor... et je veux le voir souffrir et sombrer avant de le tuer moi même.

- Mais tu n'arrives pas à le trouver.

- Je sais exactement où il est, tout le monde le voit à chaque instant, à la télévision ou dans les magazines... il nargue les autorités et surtout moi.

- Je me penchais.

- Qui est-il ?

- Le capitaine Kuchiki connait mon seul souhait, la condition à mon témoignage. Je garde le silence jusqu'à ce moment-là.

- Quelle est cette condition ?

Il se leva.

- Je suis content de ne pas t'avoir tué.

- Je suis content que tu sois satisfait.

Il se glissa hors de la pièce.

Cet homme était un véritable mystère.

Entraîné et ivre de vengeance.

Pourtant un calme olympien l'abritait.

Une histoire qui allait mal finir à coup sûr.

Savait-il qu'il existait une autre vie que celle basée sur la mort et la vengeance ?

C'était mon devoir de lui expliquer.

.

.

.

- ULQUIORRA ! BOUGE TES FESSES ! ON A DU BOULOT !

Je déboulais dans la chambre où je remarquais sa silhouette dans le lit.

- Alors, lève-toi !

Il grogna en me regardant.

Je suis fatigué, j'ai besoin de dormir encore un peu.

Je m'approchais doucement et me posais.

- Tu es toujours celui qui me tire du lit, pourquoi tu fais ta faignasse maintenant ?

- Pas aujourd'hui, Renji.

- J'aime pas quand tu tires la gueule... c'est à cause du seau d'eau sur la tête d'hier ?

- Non.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille juste une fois.

- Tu ne te plains jamais, pourquoi ça change ? Tu es groooognon !

Il leva ses yeux fatigués face vers moi.

- Renji, me fais pas perde patience.

- C'est un avertissement ou une menace ?

- Un conseil que tu dois vraiment suivre pour tes fesses.

Je me mis au-dessus de lui, le planquant au matelas, installé à califourchon sur son bassin.

- Je ne te libère pas tant que tu ne me dis pas ce qui te tracasse.

Son regard me fusilla.

- Renji, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

- Fais un effort, Ulquiorra.

Il bougea un peu les jambes et je sentis une bosse prédominante. Je souris en voyant ses joues rougir.

- C'est à cause de ça ?

- Tais-toi.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Je n'aime pas ça. Je refuse d'être un pervers.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as la trique le matin que tu es un pervers. C'est normal. Tous les mecs sont ainsi.

- Pas moi.

- Sérieux, c'est la première fois que tu bandes ?

- Ouais.

- T'es bizarre.

- Tu peux me lâcher maintenant?

- Pourquoi crois-tu être un pervers juste car tu bandes ?

- Parce que...

- On dirait que tu es puceau quand tu parles ainsi.

- Je ne le suis pas.

- Tu l'as fait avec des hommes ?

- Oui, plein de fois avec plein de différents hommes.

Je me figeais en voyant son regard si furieux.

- Tu baises avec des mecs sans bander... tu n'es pas excité par le sexe ?

- Fous-moi la paix.

Il m'éjecta hors du lit et se réfugia dans la salle de bain.

- ULQUIIIIIIORRA ! Tu as des choses à me raconter !

- Non !

Je me posais derrière la porte.

- Avoue-le... tu étais un appât pour être sûr qu'ils étaient coupables.

- Je devais être sûr, mais personne ne devait souffrir.

- Tu as été entraîné pour tuer mais pas à vivre. Laisse-moi t'expliquer que tu peux être heureux. Tu as le droit de ne pas accepter une nouvelle mission !

- Je ne sais rien faire d'autres.

- Laisse-moi t'apprendre.

- Tu ne comprends pas.

- Donne-moi une chance de te faire voir un autre point de vue.

- Non.

Sa voix tremblait.

- Ouvre cette porte, Ulquiorra.

- Renji, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

- Non, ouvre ou je défonce la porte.

- Non.

Je me reculais et tapais dans la porte qui sauta.

- MAIS CA VA PAS ?

- Je vais très bien !

Je me figeais en le voyant frotter son visage plein de sang.

- Tu es blessé ?

- Non, c'est rien.

J'attrapais sa tête et compris qu'il pleurait... rouge, comme le sang.

- Tu...

- C'est à cause de mes cicatrices, je ne suis pas normal, je ne pleure pas de l'eau.

- Au moins, pas de déshydratation les jours de pluie.

- Tu peux me laisser tranquille maintenant ?

- Pas question. Et tu ne résistes pas !

Je le serrais contre moi, enfonçant son visage dans le creux de mon épaule.

- Tu sais, les hommes ne pleurent pas, personne ne peut le voir... tu es bien caché là, même de mes yeux.

Il s'agrippa à ma chemise.

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin... bien trop malin pour ton bien.

- Je sais.

- Je suis un meurtrier et tu veux me faire pleurer sur ton épaule...

- Et si tu me racontais comment tu es devenu un meurtrier.

- Jamais.

- Il est temps, Ulquiorra.

- Tu sais, je suis né dans une famille très bien.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Mon mentor aimait mon regard, il disait qu'il n'avait jamais vu un vert aussi innocent chez un homme. Il a fini par m'enlever et il m'a entraîné... j'ai fini par oublier le nom de mes parents.

- Je t'aiderai à les retrouver.

- C'est impossible, ils sont morts.

- Je suis désolé.

- Je les ai tués, j'avais tellement mal, j'étais si fatigué. J'ai obéi. Je revois leur corps, morts, ensanglantés dans la neige... Je me suis juré de devenir fort et de tuer les monstres comme moi.

Il parla pendant des longues heures, sa tête enfoncée dans ma nuque, ses épaules tremblantes.

Je l'ai laissé tout avouer à son rythme.

Il n'avait pas eu de vie, il s'était entraîné pour faire payer le crime de ses parents jusqu'à se prostituer et à vivre pour tuer.

- Tu sais, tu leur ferai hommage en dénonçant le patron de ton mentor et tu aurais un peu de confort pour vivre en prison.

Il s'écarta et frotta les dernières traces de sang.

- Je suis prêt à témoigner.

Son regard résigné me transperça.

J'entendis des bruits de pas précipités et plusieurs gardes arrivèrent, braquant des armes sur lui.

- Que foutez-vous là ?

- Nous respectons le souhait du détenu, affirma Kuchiki en se montrant.

Je regardais Ulquiorra qui fixait le capitaine.

- Il est l'heure, Byakuya.

- Je sais.

- Tu me pardonneras un jour pour eux ?

- Non.

Les gardes l'attachèrent et le tirèrent de force.

- Kuchiki, je suis contre ça ! Tu n'as pas le droit.

- Ceci n'est plus ton affaire, Renji.

- Pourquoi il n'y a pas de trace de ton interrogatoire ? Pourquoi il manque des pièces au dossier ? D'où vous connaissez-vous ? Tu me dois des putains d'explications !

- Non.

Il partit à son tour.

Je me précipitais dans le bureau du directeur.

- Je ne peux rien faire, Renji. Je suis désolé.

- Mais, directeur...

- Je sais, tu es responsable.

- Il n'est pas prêt !

- Ton droit de décider vient d'être invalidé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Un membre de sa famille est apparu et à demander de le faire témoigner par le billet du Gotei 13.

- Qui ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire.

- C'est injuste !

Je me dirigeais vers la porte de sortie.

- Il s'appelle Ulquiorra Schiffer. Tu as toujours été doué pour fouiner, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je dirais que je n'ai rien entendu.

- J'affirmerai que je n'ai rien lâché.

- Merci, directeur.

Je filai.

Il fallait que je trouve la vérité.

.

.

Une semaine après, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de dossier sur la famille Schiffer et le procès était demain.

Je commençais à désespérer de trouver quoique ce soit par les fichiers de la police.

Je soupirais.

Aucun rapport.

Pourquoi ?

Aucun dossier sur une famille Schiffer.

Quelque chose clochait.

Qui pourrait vouloir effacer les dossiers sur cette famille ?

Pourquoi un flic ferait ça ?

Les archives étaient une voie sans issus.

Où pourrais-je trouver une réponse ?

Qui aurait ce genre de documents et qui serait intouchable par la police ?

La presse.

J'attrapais mon téléphone.

J'avais une putain de bonne pote fouineur là dedans ! Parfait !

Je trouvais son numéro et l'appelais. Cela sonna trois fois avant d'avoir une voix endormie au bout du fil.

- Halloooo ?

- Hey ! Yoruichi, j'ai besoin que tu me trouves une info !

- Renji, Renji... j'espère que tu as une affaire urgente car tu viens d'interrompre ma sieste.

- J'ai vu que tu avais un gros scoop, désolé. Mais c'est très important.

- Dis-moi.

- Trouve-moi tous les articles sur la famille Schiffer.

- Tu t'intéresses aux nobles maintenant ?

- Quoi ?

- La famille Schiffer était la famille de nobles la plus proche de l'empereur il y a des années... au moins 20 ans, je dirais.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Je suis une noble, crétin, pour rappel. La famille Kuchiki et la mienne se battent toujours pour la place de cette famille.

- Pourquoi cette famille n'a plus sa place ?

- Tous morts, je crois. Mais pourquoi une vieille affaire ainsi t'intéresses ?

- Trouves-moi les infos et je te le dirais.

- Rendez-vous à l'endroit habituel à 20h.

- Merci, Yoruichi.

Elle raccrocha.

Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre.

.

.

- Tu as toujours le flair pour te mettre dans la merde, très cher.

- Vraiment ?

Elle s'assit en face de moi.

- J'ai eu du mal à trouver des infos. Pourtant nous avions beaucoup d'articles sur eux au sujet du roi.

- Et plus rien ?

- Disparu... j'ai réussi à trouver un seul et unique article : l'annonce de leur assassinat.

- Comment cela se fait ?

- Aucune idée et ça me fait bien chier. Bref, tiens.

Elle sortit une vieille page de journal que j'attrapais.

Un gros titre : ''meurtre de la famille la plus proche de l'empereur.''

Je regardais les deux photos qui accompagnaient l'article, je me figeais.

Les parents étaient tous les deux superbes personnes aux cheveux noirs corbeaux, tenant deux enfants qui souriaient.

Je reconnus directement le visage d'Ulquiorra malgré le grand sourire qui s'était logé sur sa bouille d'enfant.

Je me concentrais sur le frère qui m'était aussi familier.

Qui était-il ?

Je baissais les yeux vers la photo des deux cadavres ensanglantés et le petit garçon qui semblait être aussi figé. L'enfant tenait le corps de ses parents avec un air froid, sur un manteau blanc de neige.

Un air que je connaissais par coeur.

Je me levais.

- Merci, Yoruichi.

- Dis-moi un peu ce qu'il se passe, Renji.

- Viens au tribunal demain, pour le procès de Murcielago, tu vas avoir une salope de surprise.

Je me précipitais chez mon ancien amant, tambourinant à sa porte.

Sa silhouette apparut et m'ouvrit.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Tu es son frère, c'est pour cela que ça t'obsédait tant.

Le noiraud soupira.

- Je croyais avoir réussi à effacer toutes ses traces.

- Tu me dois des putains d'explications.

- Allons dehors

Il prit ses clefs et je le suivis le long de l'eau.

- Alors ?

- J'ai eu une superbe famille quand j'étais enfant. Une mère aimante, un père protecteur et un frère qui me faisait découvrir le monde avec son sourire.

- Ulquiorra.

- Oui. Mais les nobles comme nous ne sortent pas de leur grande maison et nous avons des tuteurs. Le mien était adorable, celui de mon petit frère était terrifiant.

- Et il a disparu.

- Oui, il était si jeune et si insouciant, il était mon rayon de soleil. Mes parents ont été détruits par sa disparition. Après une longue année, il est revenu à la maison.

- Il était diffèrent, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tellement froid, son regard ne montrait rien, à part parfois un éclat de haine. Il était l'exact opposé de mon souvenir. Il est revenu pour son anniversaire, alors qu'il neigeait. À la fin du repas, il s'est levé et nous a dit adieu. Mes parents l'ont suivi dehors, faisant tout pour le stopper.

- Ça ne s'est pas bien passé...

- Son putain de mentor était là, souriant. Il nous attendait. Mes parents lui ont ordonné de lui rendre leur fils et c'est Ulquiorra qui leur a répondu : ''j'appartiens à mon maitre et mentor. '' et il a sorti un pistolet et les a tués devant moi. Je revois leur corps tomber au sol, leur sang rougissant la neige. Le mec est parti en ordonnant à mon frère de me tuer. Il pointait son arme sur moi alors que je serrai contre moi mes parents.

- Mais il ne l'a pas fait.

- Il a hurlé sur moi, m'ordonnant de le supplier de me laisser le vie sauve. Mais je lui ai demandé de le faire vite, que je voulais rejoindre mes parents.

- Il n'a pas pu.

- Tu sais ce qu'il a osé me poser comme question ? Leurs prénoms ! Les noms de ses propres parents, des gens qu'il venait de tuer !

- Qui te dit qu'il n'a pas été torturé pour oublier ?

- Tu sais, quand j'ai relevé la tête, il ne pleurait même pas, alors j'ai hurlé, je l'ai insulté. Il a juste sorti un poignard et il a tracé deux larmiers avec sa lame. Il a juste dit : ''ils étaient innocents, je n'aurais pas dû. Je pleurerai leur morts à jamais.'' et il est parti.

- Tu as été recueilli par les Kuchiki.

- Il était l'inspecteur qui nous a trouvés. Il m'a sauvé et a tout effacé, personne ne savait qu'Ulquiorra était en vie. Je voulais le tuer pour venger mes parents, je suis entré dans la police, je suis devenu capitaine.

- Et tu as pourchassé Murcielago.

- Exactement. J'ai échoué encore et encore. Il est juste venu au commissariat un matin, sur le toit, face à moi. Il a jeté son arme pour que je le tue...

- Et tu n'as pas pu...

- Son regard... il avait le même que moi avant que je te connaisse. Alors je l'ai arrêté pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait réparer ses erreurs. J'ai ordonné qu'on te le confie quand j'ai compris que tu étais le seul à lui faire avouer.

- Et maintenant, tu veux qu'il témoigne, que tout le monde sache.

- Oui, celui qui est derrière tout ça doit payer.

Son téléphone sonna, il décrocha.

- Oui ?... J'arrive tout de suite.

Son regard bleu me transperça.

- Ulquiorra est à l'hôpital, on a essayé de le tuer.

Cette phrase résonna dans ma tête et mon corps trembla.

.

.

- Où est-il ?

Jamais Kuchiki n'avait crié sur une employée.

- On l'ignore. On a trouvé les corps de trois agents de la sixième.

- C'est impossible.

Les caméras nous ont montrés quelque chose.

Je tournais ma tête vers la télévision et vis les hommes braquer leur arme sur le noiraud qui leva les yeux.

Son regard était différent à cet instant.

Il semblait fou, sadique et si furieux.

Il s'était levé en faisant une pirouette et avait été jusqu'à poser son front contre le canon de l'arrme la plus proche.

Ses lèvres bougèrent mais aucun son ne sortit.

Pourquoi on ne mettait pas le son aux caméras ?

Je serrais les poings en voyant qu'un premier coup de feu avait été tiré, il l'avait évité et avait désarmé l'homme. Tout devient légèrement flou, tellement qu'il était rapide.

La porte de la cellule céda et du sang coula partout.

Il les avait tués à main nue, arrachant la tête ou un membre.

Lentement, il se redressa et regarda la caméra, son visage éclaboussé de sang, il lécha le sang sur sa main. Il fit quelques pas en disparaissant.

Le court film recommença.

Je tournais mon regard.

- Pourquoi être parti ? Soupira Byakuya.

- Pour finir sa mission. Il va aller tuer le big boss.

- Si il fait ça, jamais il ne sera libre.

- Pire, si ce mec a réussi à retourner trois de nos hommes contre nous, il sait qu'Ulquiorra va arriver...

- Il se fera tuer.

- Sans aucun doute. As-tu une idée de qui pourrait être cet homme ?

- Aucune idée.

- Il faut le stopper, affirmai-je.

Je regardais par la fenêtre.

Il nous avait observés.

Il allait attendre un peu avant d'attaquer. Que la proie se sente en sécurité pour qu'elle baisse sa garde.

C'était son dernier crime pour se racheter, il allait sûrement se recueillir d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Je pouvais le trouver.

Je grimpais les escaliers.

- Où vas-tu, Renji ?

- Je vais le trouver.

- Tu n'y arriveras pas.

- Tu l'as dit toi même, je suis le seul à qui il s'ouvrira. Je peux le faire.

Je courus dehors et chopai ma moto.

Il allait sûrement retourner sur le lieu de la mort de ses parents.

Bordel, heureusement que j'avais lu l'adresse sous la photo.

Je fonçais, faisant ronronner mon moteur.

Je sortis de la ville et je finis par arriver dedans un grand manoir abandonné.

Un bouquet de roses noires étaient posés devant la porte.

Il était passé par ici.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici.

Cette voix.

- Ulquiorra.

Je souris en me retournant. Il pointait une arme sur moi.

- Tu es bien trop malin pour ton bien.

- Je sais.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Tu es sur mon chemin à présent.

- Tu tuerais un innocent pour atteindre ta mission ?

- Oui... sacrifier plusieurs innocents pour des milliers d'autres... je n'ai aucun soucis avec ça !

- Ulquiorra, laisse-moi t'aider.

- Je gère, Renji. Je vais en finir avec cet enfoiré.

- Dis-moi qui est ce mec.

- Non, il te tuera.

Je fis un pas en avant.

- Ne bouge pas.

Sa main tremblait.

- Ulquiorra, tu es blessé, arrête.

Je refuse d'échouer.

- Tu es obligé de me tuer pour réussir, alors fais-le.

Il retira la sécurité et son regard me fixa.

- Vas-y, je ne t'en veux pas.

- Tu n'es qu'un idiot.

Il baissa son arme.

- Tu peux me faire confiance, Ulquiorra.

- Je sais... je te déteste.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car tu as révélé en moi quelque chose que j'avais oublié... le besoin d'être aimé...

Du sang coula sur ses joues.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Tu ne peux pas me détourner de ma mission. Je n'ai pas le droit de vivre.

Il pleurait.

- Je te laisse en vie cette fois, ne t'approche plus de moi.

Il se tourna et disparut dans la nuit.

Pourquoi suis-je incapable de le suivre ?

Pourquoi mon coeur bat aussi vite ?

Est-ce possible ?

Est-ce possible d'aimer cet homme si brisé ?

Non...

Je suis amoureux.. .

.

.

Dix mois, 12 jours, 8 heures, 45 minutes et 28 secondes étaient passés depuis qu'Ulquiorra avait disparu de ma vue.

Ma vie s'était arrêté depuis cet instant.

Byakuya m'avait retrouvé assis sur le sol et il m'avait ramené chez moi.

J'avais repris mon boulot, simple gardien. Je laissais mon quotidien me guider.

Il hantait mes pensées.

Plusieurs personnes avait été tué par Murcielago, des hauts gradés en politique, dans la police.

Mais Byakuya était certain qu'il voulait terroriser le big boss.

- Hey, Renji, ça te dit d'aller boire un verre ce soir ?

- Non, merci Ikkaku.

Je filai hors de la prison, enfourchant ma moto et je rentrai dans mon petit appartement.

La porte était déjà ouverte.

Je sortis mon arme et entrais.

Je vis une silhouette , malgré le fait qu'il faisait particulièrement sombre.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Nous avons une connaissance en commun.

Cette voix.

Je l'avais déjà entendu des milliers de fois.

Je baissais mon arme.

- Vous êtes le capitaine Aizen Sosuke.

- Ex-capitaine, puisqu'à présent je suis le conseiller de l'empereur.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- Tu es sûrement au courant que Murcielago est toujours en liberté.

- Oui.

- Tu as vécu avec lui.

- J'étais son gardien.

- Crois-tu qu'il soit si dangereux que ça ?

- Il tue les mafieux, dangereux oui mais ça dépend pour qui...

Je me figeais.

Un conseiller venant chez moi en forçant la porte.

- C'est vous...

Le brun se tourna et réajusta ses lunettes.

- Tu es intelligent, c'est vraiment dommage pour toi.

Deux gardes se collèrent à moi et prirent mon arme.

- Tu vas répondre à quelques questions et puis, on va trouver un endroit pour ton cadavre.

- Je ne dirai rien.

- Pourquoi Ulquiorra t'a-t-il épargné ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu as été capable de le retrouver une fois, je veux que tu recommences.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Il me nargue en tuant mes pions, il m'agace.

- Avouez, vous avez peur...

- Le conseiller se raidit et s'avança.

- Réponds-moi.

- Je ne sais pas où il est.

- Tu vas chercher après une de ses cachettes, si je trouve Ulquiorra, je te laisserai la vie sauve.

- Plutôt mourir maintenant.

- Tu n'es pas très coopérant, et si on te torturait un peu ?

Son gsm sonna, il décrocha.

- Hallo ?

Il se raidit.

- Où es-tu ?

Le brun arracha une tenture et un point rouge sur le mur. Il appuya sur une touche.

- Tu vois, Aizen-sama. Je ne te mens pas.

C'était Ulquiorra au bout du fils.

- Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps pour te manifester ?

- Pour entendre ta voix trembler ainsi, Aizen-sama.

- J'ai tout fait pour te faire réagir, mais tu es bien resté cacher. Il n'a fallu qu'une seconde pour que tu me menaces quand j'ai approché cet homme.

- Il n'a rien faire dans notre bras de fer.

- Je te propose un marché, tu descends de ton perchoir et tu as ma parole que je ne lui ferai rien.

- Libère-le avant.

- Je n'ai aucune garantie que tu tiendras parole.

- Touche à un de ses cheveux et je te ferai sauter la tête.

Aizen raccrocha et la point rouge disparut.

- Dis-moi Renji, qu'as-tu de si précieux aux yeux d'Ulquiorra ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu as parfaitement compris, Aizen-sama, souffla une voix.

Je me tournais et vis le noiraud.

Vétu d'un superbe pantalon de cuir et la veste assortie entrouverte sur son torse nu, il entra dans la pièce, ses bottes claquant sur le parquet.

- Nous revoilà face à face.

- Apparemment.

- J'ai préféré la dernière fois...

- Car j'étais nu dans ton lit?

- Il se pourrait que ça joue.

Je serrais les poings.

- Mes mots ne plaisent pas à ton gardien, Ulquiorra...

- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

- Cela ne te fait rien ? Tu ne ressens rien ?

- C'est ainsi que tu as voulu que je sois élevé.

- Ne joue pas aux durs, Ulquiorra. Tu te voiles la face !

- Et si tu m'avouais tes crimes et ta peur ?

- Ma peur ?

- Tu ne sais pas comment je vais te tuer ? Combien je vais prendre mon temps pour être sûr que tu souffres...

- Tu dis tuer des monstres, mais tu es comme nous, comme tes victimes, comme moi.

- Tu me trouves hypocrite de vous tuer et pas de me suicider ?

- Exactement... toujours aussi brillant.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'en finirais pas avec moi même un jour.

- Le suicide fait parti de ton plan.

- Oui, quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, je pourrais crever en paix. J'aurais fait assez de ménage pour que Byakuya puisse tout nettoyer...

- Tu vas refiler le sale boulot à ton frère ?

- Il n'aura que des miettes.

- Tu sais pourquoi je n'ai jamais approché ton frère ?

- Car il aurait tout compris.

- Je suis donc étonné que son ex-vice-capitaine soit aussi intelligent.

- C'est tout mon frère ça...

- Pourtant tu n'as pas hésité à le détruire en tuant tes parents devant lui...

- Tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça.

- Ça faisait parti du plan.

- Oui.

- Tu espérais qu'ivre de vengeance il te tuerait directement. Tu avais une lettre me dénonçant avec des photos pour terminer le travail.

- Mais je n'ai pas prévu le fait qu'il tente de me sauver.

- Une erreur de débutant.

- Non, cette erreur vient de toi.

- Vraiment ?

- Je devais être capable de m'adapter à toutes les solutions, tu as échoué.

- À quelle situation n'es-tu pas prêt ?

- À celle d'aimer.

Le brun explosa de rire.

- Sérieusement ? Elle ne peut exister, personne ne peut t'aimer.

- Je me moque de l'amour de l'autre. Je suis juste amoureux et je suis prêt à renoncer à tout pour lui. Je suis prêt à vivre pour lui.

- Tu es faible à présent.

- C'est ce que tu crois...

Le noiraud se glissa devant moi.

- Dis à tes deux chiens de se reculer loin de lui.

- Tu ne sortiras pas vivant d'ici.

- Je m'en moque. Obéis.

Le brun sourit.

- Je veux que tu lies tes mains ensemble, tu seras mon prisonnier.

- Laisse-le partir alors.

- Très bien.

Les deux molosses se reculèrent pendant qu'Ulquiorra boucla une paire de menottes sur ses poignets.

- Je...

- Barre-toi, Renji.

- Non.

Il posa ses yeux émeraudes sur moi.

- S'il te plait, Renji. Fais-le pour moi.

- Je ne peux pas t'abandonner.

- Fais-le.

- Me demande pas ça.

Aizen s'approcha de lui et vérifia les menottes.

- Parfait.

Il gifla le noiraud qui s'écroula au sol.

- Bon, on embarque tout le monde.

- Tu avais promis !

- Je ne tiens jamais parole.

Les deux gardes n'attrapèrent les épaules.

- On y va.

Ulquiorra leva les yeux vers moi.

- Je suis tellement désolé.

.

.

Je regardais la lune par les barreaux de ma cellule.

Cela faisait des heures que j'attendais.

Dès notre arrivée dans leur planque, Aizen avait emmené Ulquiorra à l'étage.

Depuis plus rien.

Pas un bruit, personne.

Je soupirais.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et deux gardes tirèrent un corps ensanglanté.

- Tu peux être fier, petit animal, affirma Aizen en les suivant.

Ils tentèrent d'attacher Ulquiorra mais le noiraud les tua en leur claquant la nuque.

- Tu as cette rage de tuer qui est en toi. Tu ne sais pas te contrôler. Tu es une bête qu'on doit dresser.

- Et alors ?

- Les gardiens sexy n'aiment pas les bêtes. Reste ici avec ses cadavres, ose-le regarder dans les yeux, ose affronter son regard dégoûté par tes actes, par ce que tu es.

Le brun partit en fermant la porte.

Il fouilla les cadavres à la recherche d'objets pouvant aider.

Je me levais et m'approchais des barreaux.

- Ulquiorra...

- Quoi ?

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il faut trouver un moyen de partir.

- Calme-toi.

Il se laissa tomber au sol, s'appuyant contre un mur.

- Il a raison. Je ne suis qu'un animal.

- Non.

- Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, je t'ai montré une personne civilisée... mais c'est faux, je ne fais que suivre mes instincts.

- C'est faux.

- J'ai pas hésité à l'instant.

- Ce sont des ennemis.

- Sais-tu au moins où nous sommes ?

- Non.

- Sous un ring de combat.

- Mais...

Je me tus, comprenant les paroles du brun et surtout d'où venait toutes les blessures du noiraud.

- Ulquiorra, tu n 'as fait que te défendre.

- Arrête de me trouver des excuses.

- Ok, tu es un monstre, tu tues sans remord, c'est ça que tu veux entendre ?

Il leva les yeux vers moi.

- Pourquoi je ne vois pas de haine ou de dégoût dans ton regard ?

- Car je m'en fous.

- Tu t'en fous ?

- Je t'aime, Ulquiorra. Et ça me fait mal au cul de tomber amoureux du frère de mon ex.

- Je...

- Je sais, c'est nul.

- Moi aussi.

Je souris.

- Tu ne sais pas dire ''je t'aime aussi'' ?

- C'est bloqué.

- J'ai compris le message, approche.

Il se glissa contre la grille qui nous séparait.

J'attrapais sa nuque et je l'attirai, son front contre le mien.

- On va s'en sortir à deux.

Je posais doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Je le sentis trembler légèrement mais il laissa ma langue passer ses lèvres pour caresser sa jumelle.

Je gémis, il était si timide et doux. Sa langue avait un goût tout à fait plaisant. Je voulais avoir tellement plus.

L'allonger sur le sol et le goûter en bas.

Le prendre férocement devant ce connard d'Aizen pour lui montrer à qui il appartenait.

Ulquiorra était à moi.

Je le libérais pour qu'il respire.

- Calmer maintenant ?

- Ça dépend.

- Tu crois qu'on peut partir ?

- Il faudrait scier les barreaux ou forcer la porte !

- Pas bonne solution dans les deux cas.

- Ou on se faufile par le conduit d'aération !

Je levais la tête et vis le conduit.

- Il y en a de chaque côté !

On va pouvoir se trouver là dedans.

Je lui souris alors que nous bondissions pour pouvoir passer dans le fin passage, notre seule porte de sortie.

Je le vis se faufiler dans le trou.

Je bondis et réussis à retirer la grille et à me glisser dedans.

Rampant sans faire de bruits, je me dirigeais tout droit, espérant vite le retrouver.

Il fallut très peu de temps avant d'apercevoir ses jambes.

- Ulquiorra ? C'est moi !

- Ok, viens, je crois connaitre le chemin vers la sortie.

J'obéis et rapidement, nous nous retrouvâmes bloquer. Nous sortîmes des conduits, nous tenant debout dans une chambre noire et verte.

- Bordel, c'est classe ici.

Il ne dit rien. Je tournais alors la tête. Il était figé, les yeux brillant.

- Ulquiorra...

- C'est mon ancienne chambre.

- Quoi ?

- C'est ici que j'ai grandi.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Aizen.

- Je me demandais combien de temps vous mettrez à être ici.

- Tu avais compris qu'on tenterait de s'échapper.

- Oui, comme j'ai su il y a très longtemps que tu étais Murcielago.

- C'était facile à deviner.

- Que veux-tu de nous ?

- Dans deux heures, j'attacherai ton ami à une chaise et il verrait un homme de ton choix te prendre sur ce lit... comme tu aimes tant.

Il partit. Le noiraud se jeta sur la porte pour tenter de l'ouvrir mais en vain.

- Comment ça se fait que ce trou du cul aie un coup d'avance à chaque fois ?

Il garda le silence.

- Ulquiorra...

- Renji, il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir de cette pièce.

- Mais si...

- J'ai passé toute ma vie à tenter de fuir de cet endroit, je ne sortais qu'en fonction de cette porte.

Je m'assis sur le lit en soupirant.

- Raconte-moi.

- À quoi ça sert ?

- Je veux comprendre.

Il se tourna vers moi.

- Je devais pouvoir trouver des cibles. C'était simple ici. Dès que j'avais un client, je m'assurai qu'il comprenne que j'étais contre et si les choses se passaient... je partais le tuer lors de mes pauses.

- Tu t'es laissé violer pour être sûr qu'il méritait de mourir ?

- Oui.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas les tuer avant ? Tu aurais pu te défendre.

Il baissa la tête.

- Car je voulais souffrir, pour qu'on me pardonne mes actes...

- Ulquiorra...

- Promets-moi que tu fermeras les yeux et que tu feras tout pour ne pas te souvenir de tout ce qu'il va se passer.

- Je refuse de te voir souffrir ainsi. Tu ne vais pas rester à rien faire alors qu'on te fait du mal.

- Tu ne risqueras pas ta vie pour moi.

- Va te faire foutre, Ulquiorra.

Je filai dans la pièce à côté.

Chouette une salle de bain dressing. Je ne ressemble presque pas à une gonze débile.

Furieux, je m'amusais à regarder ses vêtements sur ses cintres.

Que des peignoirs en soie noire et vert.

Je les fis tous basculer, pour les éloigner de mon regard.

J'appuyais ma tête sur le fond de l'armoire.

Pourquoi ça bougeait ?

Une cachette ?

Je retirais doucement le faux mur et je découvris des armes et plein de photos de cibles.

- Aizen ne devait rien voir, alors c'était la meilleure solution.

Je sentais son regard m'observer.

- Et alors ?

- Retire les photos des cibles.

J'obéis, enlevant une première.

Il y avait un trait sur le mur.

Je continuais mon travail et je finis par découvrir le dessin en dessous...

Un dessin de moi souriant.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait ici ?

- Tu sais, la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai failli rater ma cible. Tu m'as hypnotisé d'un seul coup d'oeil. Alors je me suis mis à te suivre, me disant que c'était pour mieux connaitre mon ennemi.

- Mais ce n'était pas ça ?

- Quand je te regardais, j'oubliais ma vie, j'oubliais tout. Alors j'ai fini par ne plus vouloir vivre loin de toi, je me suis dit qu'il était tant pour moi de mourir.

- Et Byakuya n'a pas exhaussé ton souhait.

- Il m'a offert le bonheur de pouvoir me tenir à tes côtés.

Il soupira.

- Je n'avais pas compris mais j'étais tombé amoureux de ton sourire.

Je soulevais les livres sur le coeur et l'amour qu'il avait cachés là.

- Je veux pas qu'on te touche, tu es à moi.

Je le fixais alors que son visage montrait sa tristesse.

- Tu n'as pas le choix.

- J'en n'ai rien à foutre d'Aizen.

Je me relevais.

- Ton corps t'appartient, tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux avec.

- Renji, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles. Je ne veux pas que tu me vois faire ça avec un autre.

Je me rapprochais de lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses avec un autre mais avec MOI !

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et ses lèvres volèrent sur les miennes.

Si notre premier baiser avait été doux, celui-ci était brûlant et brutal. On avait faim de l'autre et on voulait le montrer.

Son corps se hissa sur le mien, ses deux jambes s'enroulèrent sur mes hanches.

Je le plaquais contre le mur, ses mains attrapèrent mes cheveux, défaisaint ma queue de cheval. Mes mains préférèrent masser férocement ses fesses.

Je coupais le baiser.

- Ulquiorra, veux-tu que je te fasse mien ?

- Oui, pour toujours Renji.

- Tu risques d'avoir mal aux fesses demain, souris-je.

J'embarquais son corps jusqu'à la chambre et je le jetais sur le lit, le dévorant du regard.

Déshabille-toi pour moi.

Il sourit avec un air joueur.

Il se retourna, bougeant son postérieur pour me narguer avant de se redresser complètement, debout sur le lit.

Il fit glisser sa chemise, dévoilant son dos et ondulant légèrement sur une musique qui lui trottait dans la tête.

Mon corps chauffait.

Bordel, comment peut-on être si désirable et magnifique ?

Il tourna la tête avec un putain d'air coquin, se mordillant la lèvre.

Je retirais mon pull et je le plaquais dans le lit par un bond agile.

- Il devrait être interdit d'être aussi hot !

- Comment ferai-je pour te séduire alors ?

- Mais je suis déjà séduit...

Je l'embrassai en grognant. Il se tortillait sous moi en me caressant le dos avec ses mains tremblantes.

Je repris ma respiration.

- J'ai jamais eu autant envie de quelqu'un avant toi... je crois que je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter... alors surtout fais tout pour m'arrêter si tu ne veux pas... fais-le maintenant.

- Mais je veux...

Sa voix était si basse et douce.

- Alors je me vois dans l'obligation de te prendre à te faire grimper aux rideaux et jusqu'à que quelqu'un descende à cause de tes cris.

Je me débarrassais de mon pantalon et du mien, caressant ses fines jambes (nos chaussures avaient aussi disparues dans l'opération!).

Je collais mon corps au sien, me frottant à lui. Je léchais et mordillais la peau de sa nuque.

J'entendis des gémissements, faisant durcir mon sexe encore plus.

- Bordel, tu me rends fou.

Un gémissement encore plus sexy sortit de sa bouche.

- Puisque tu le fais exprès, je vais te torturer.

J'attrapais ses deux poignets et les fis passer au-dessus de sa tête.

Je me remis à mordiller sa nuque et descendis vers son premier téton.

Je fis tourner ma langue autour du petit bouton de chair, je le suçais et mordillais.

Son corps ondulait sous moi, se débattant légèrement.

- Renji...

- Tout va bien, Ulquiorra... Laisse-toi faire...

- J'ai chaud.

- Je sais...

Je tenais ses poignets dans une main et descendis l'autre sur l'autre téton pour le torturer.

- RENji...

Son sexe palpitait contre mon nombril, aussi fébrile que le mien.

- Petit coquin...

Je continuais alors mon exploration et jouais un peu avec le nombril avant de mordre l'élastique de son caleçon.

Ma lèvre supérieure toucha sans le vouloir son gland, le faisant s'arquer.

Je me mis à califourchon sur lui, le dominant de ma hauteur.

Il grogna de frustration, les joues rougies.

- Mes sincères condoléances.

- Quoi ? De quoi...

J'arrachais son caleçon.

- Je te promets qu'il ira au paradis des slips morts en défendant ton corps.

- Il n'y a que celui là de morts...

- Promis, je lui enverrais de nombreux compagnons de voyage.

Il sourit, pouffant.

- Tu es impossible.

- Pour me faire pardonner, je vais faire quelque chose pour toi...

- Vraiment ?

J'approchais ma bouche de son oreille.

- Je vais te sucer, fortement, durement jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus te contrôler et que tu jouisses. Compris ?

Ses mains agrippèrent mes cheveux pendant qu'un long gémissement résonna.

- Qu'attends-tu ?

Il poussa doucement sur ma tête pour me faire descendre.

Son sexe avait l'air si délicieux que je le léchais directement.

- Renji...

Ma main commença un mouvement de vas-et-viens sur son sexe alors que je le pris en bouche.

Je gémis en le goûtant, ses mains tirant sur mes cheveux pour me donner le rythme.

Je m'exécutais en voulant le rendre fou, le léchant, le suçant, l'enfonçant au maximum dans ma gorge, ma langue s'acharnant sur l'une de ses veines principales.

- Renjiiiii...

Je sentais qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui.

Je me reculais, le faisant grogner.

- Tu peux pas faire ça ! Tu avais dit...

- J'ai changé d'avis... je veux que tu me supplies de te prendre et de faire jouir.

Le noiraud me fusilla du regard.

- Jamais.

- Vraiment ?

- Je préfère le faire moi même !

Il s'assit et posa sa main sur son sexe, activant sur lui alors qu'il avait plongé son regard dans mes yeux.

Oh putain de merde...

Je bondis, le bloquant sous mon corps.

- Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais juste te regarder sans te stopper ?

- J'espérais que tu réagisses vite.

- Tu ne vas pas être déçu, darling.

Il se frotta encore à moi.

- Pourquoi me fais-tu languir ?

- Car j'adore ton expression à cet instant.

Je levais les yeux.

- À quoi sert le rideau contre le mur ?

- Il y a un miroir derrière, ne change pas de conversation.

Il se tut alors qu'une idée diabolique me traversait l'esprit.

- N'y pense pas.

- Trop tard !

Je tirais sur le rideau, l'arrachant et voyant mon reflet.

- Oh yeah...

Je le tournais, m'allongeant sur lui, lui mordillant l'oreille.

- Je vais pouvoir observer ton visage quand tu jouiras ainsi.

- Tu es un pervers...

- Et tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Alors mets-toi à quatre pattes.

Je me redressais, lui laissant la possibilité de remonter ses fesses avant de s'appuyer sur ses bras.

- Tu sais que la vue me plait ?

Il tourna la tête et glissa son fessier contre ma bosse, encore coincée dans mon caleçon.

- Je le sens.

- Dis-moi si tu as quoique ce soit qui pourrait t'aider à pas trop souffrir.

- Dans le tiroir.

- Tu ne bouges pas, lui ordonnai-je.

Je roulais sur le bord du lit et tendis le bras pour ouvrir la table de nuit.

- Du lucrifiant, parfait.

J'osais ouvrir le tiroir du dessous.

- Tu allez oser me cacher tous tes petits joujous ?

- Ils ne sont pas à moi.

Je me remis à ses côtés, derrière lui pour être plus précis.

- Je t'en achèterais plein alors... tu vas passer de longues heures à me supplier de te prendre comme je vais le faire maintenant.

- Des promesses, des promesses, quand te mettras-tu au boulot ?

Je souris en voyant son air espiègle.

Je mis un peu de liquide sur mes doigts.

- Je suis désolé pour la préparation, mais tu verras après ça sera le pied.

Je fis glisser un premier doigt à l'intérieur de lui, faisant des petits mouvements pour l'habituer. Je fis rentrer un deuxième doigt sans trop de difficulté, le faisant grogner d'impatience.

Je levais les yeux vers le miroir pour voir son visage, voilé derrière ses cheveux.

- Ne te cache pas, montre-moi combien tu en as envie.

Il se releva la tête et nos regards se croisèrent.

- Tu es en chaleur, ma parole.

- Pourquoi tu portes encore ton caleçon ?

- Tu as raison... on va s'en débarrasser maintenant.

J'arrachais brutalement le morceau de tissus, présentant ma virilité, le faisant sursauter et tourner la tête.

- Bordel, mais ça avait pas l'air si gros il y a cinq minutes.

- Arrête de râler.

Le noiraud me sourit.

- Dépêche-toi de cacher ton monstre.

- Le cacher ?

- J'ai une bonne idée de cachette, souffla-t-il en me faisant une voix sensuelle.

- Deux secondes, je vais y arriver...

Un troisième doigt le prépara, cherchant une boule de nerf pour le faire réagir.

Je sentis un mouvement de sa part quand je frôlais un endroit particulier. Je le caressais un peu, le faisant grogner.

- Combats pas cette sensation.

- Je...

- Chut...

Je retirais mes doigts, il me fusilla du regard grâce au miroir. Je mis une bonne dose de lubrifiant sur mon pénis, appliquant quelques mouvements dessus pour bien étaler la crème, Ulquiorra me regardait attentivement, se mordant la lèvre.

Je collais mon torse à son dos.

- On dirait que tu veux me dévorer, petit innocent.

- Je la veux en moi.

Elle arrive.

Je frottais mon gland sur son antre, poussant dedans. Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Je fais de petits mouvements, le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas le blesser.

Mes mains caressèrent son torse, descendant parfois sur sa bite pour le calmer et lui faire oublier la douleur.

- Renji...

- Je suis là, ça va passer.

- Dis-moi que tu es entier dedans...

- Non, seulement la moitié...

- Pourquoi je suis amoureux un mec avec une bite de cheval ?

Je ricanais en entendant son soupire de déespoir.

- Je vais accélérer le processus...

- Quoi... que... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Il poussa un grand cri alors que je le pénétrais enfin entièrement, touchant son point G.

- Vivant, Ulquiorra ?

- Encore...

Je me redressais et attrapais ses hanches.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être aussi serré...

- Je comprends pas comment tu peux rentrer...

- On va viite s'amuser.

Je commençais à faire de longs et lents vas-et-viens, ressortant presque avant d'aller retaper sur sa prostate, lui faisant pousser des soupires de bien être, au bord de gémir.

J'accélérais le rythme, tapant de plus en plus souvent au fond de lui, le faisant gémir rapidement. Nous perdions notre souffle, ne pensant plus qu'au corps de l'autre.

- Renji, plus...

Voir son regard si affamé dans le miroir alors que je le prenais... tellement excitant.

- Te plains pas d'avoir mal aux fesses demain.

Je sortis complètement, le faisant crier de rage.

- Pourquoi tu arrêtes alors que je veux plus ? S'énerva-t-il.

Je le poussais plus loi dans le lit et plaquais ton torse contre le miroir.

- Regarde-toi, et supplie-moi de te prendre...

- Renji...

- Fais-le...

- Je t'en prie, je le veux.

- Good boy.

Je m'enfonçais à nouveau en lui, le faisant crier. Mon rythme était rapide, mes coups en lui puissants.

Il criait, n'arrivant plus à reprendre son souffle alors que mes vas-et-viens le secouaient. Ses yeux verts me fixaient, me suppliant de l'achever.

J'attrapais son sexe et le branlais alors que mon pénis continuait à cogne son point G.

- Crie mon nom, Ulquiorra.

- RENJI ! RENJI ! RENJI !

Je grognais en entendant ce nom répété en fonction de mes allez-et-venues.

- Jouis, Ulquiorra... car je ne vais pas tenir longtemps.

Le noiraud ferma les yeux et sa voix porta plus loin, ses cris muèrent en hurlement.

Ses parois se serrèrent et il se libéra dans ma main en même temps que moi en lui.

Épuisé, je me laissais tomber en arrière, entraînant son corps avec moi.

Nous nous endormîmes aussitôt, dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

.

.

Un bruit agaçant me réveilla.

Je m'assis en me frottant mes yeux et sursautais en voyant le brun installer dans le fauteuil dans un coin de la pièce.

Je tirais la couverture sur Ulquiorra encore endormi et moi.

- Ça fait combien de temps que t'es là ?

- Depuis que vos ébats sont finis... vous avez le sommeil assez lourd... tous les deux... cela m'étonne d'Ulquiorra qui a une bonne oreille.

- Laisse-le tranquille.

- Jamais. Il est à moi.

- Plus maintenant.

- Car tu l'as pris sauvagement dans ce lit ? Ne rêve pas !

Le noiraud ouvrit les yeux...

- Renji...

Il se raidit en voyant Aizen. Je l'enroulais dans la couette en le serrant contre moi.

- Voyez-vous ça... un gardien et un criminel... n'est-ce pas adorable ?

Le noiraud se leva du lit.

- Tu es fou de rage car il a eu ce que tu as toujours voulu.

- Vraiment ?

- Rappelle-moi tout ce que tu as sacrifié pour me tenir dans cette cage ?

Le brun bondit sur ses jambes. Ulquiorra m'empêcha de me lever à mon tour.

- Tu devais être à moi... tu devais m'obéir mais tu n'as fait que te rebeller encore et encore... j'ai eu beau de te torturer, te rendre fou, te faire prendre par des porcs, jamais tu n'as cessé de te battre contre moi...

- Tu as été jusqu'à tuer des innocents au hasard toi même pour me faire flancher.

- OUI !

- Tu sais que je ne voudrais jamais de toi, tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps d'en finir ?

Aizen sortit un gun.

- Si tu refuses de m'appartenir, alors tu ne seras à personne.

- NOOOOOOOOON ! Criai-je en entendant le coup de feu partir.

Lentement, le corps d'Ulquiorra s'écroula au sol, je bondis à ses côtés sous le regard du maitre.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent autour de moi, mais je m'en moquai...

Je tenais contre moi, Ulquiorra qui respirait à peine.

Ses yeux verts me fixaient, des larmes de sang coulant sur ses joues, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres.

- Sois heureux... vis pour moi.

Il s'évanouit. Je fondis en larme contre lui alors qu'une main se posa sur mon épaule.

- ME TOUCHE PAS !

Je me figeais en voyant les yeux bleus de Byakuya.

- Donne-le-moi... il y a une ambulance pour lui dehors...

Je lâchais mon amour et deux médecins l'emmenèrent loin de moi.

Le capitaine resta avec moi alors que je vis des gardes tirer Aizen à l'extérieur menotté.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je vais tout t'expliquer, Renji.

Il passa une veste sur mes épaules.

- Ulquiorra nous a contactés il y a quelques jours, disant qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer, car ce n'était pas digne... alors il a passé un marché pour qu'on puisse arrêter Aizen.

- Je...

- Il l'a fait pour être digne de toi... le but était de faire avouer Aizen... mais tu t'es retrouvé là dedans et le commandant voulait intervenir tout de suite... on n'aurait presque rien eu devant le tribunal... on devait attendre...

- Et maintenant... il est mort... vous auriez dû intervenir avant !

- On n'a pas pu...

- Je veux pas être seul à nouveau...

- Je sais, viens... on va attendre qu'il sorte du bloc.

Il me tira hors de cette chambre, hors de ce bâtiment.

.

.

Les heures passèrent, les gens devant moi aussi.

Les couloirs de l'hôpital étaient bondés.

Je n'avais aucune nouvelle du bloc, Byakuya restait silencieux à mes côtés, partant parfois pour répondre au téléphone.

Aizen était déjà en prison, les charges étaient lourdes.

Ils avaient reconnu Ulquiorra fou et le condamnaient à être surveillé et soigné à vie.

Si il s'en sortait.

Un médecin arriva.

- Il est sorti d'affaire.

Je soupirais, soulagé.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Je veux le voir.

- On le conduit dans une chambre... il mettra un certain temps pour se réveiller.

- Merci.

Je le suivis jusqu'à une pièce blanche où trônait un lit avec Ulquiorra relié à des machines.

Je souris et m'assis à ses côtés.

Il me fallut attendre plusieurs jours avant qu'il n'ouvre un oeil encore sonné.

- Je suis là, Ulquiorra.

Il pleura en silence, ayant du mal à respirer.

- Ne dis rien, tout va bien se passer...

Je caressais ses cheveux.

- On va rester ensemble à chaque minute de notre vie.

Un léger sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et sa main chercha la mienne. Il se rendormit presqu'aussiôt.

Byakuya entra.

- Tu es sûr de ton choix ?

- Il doit être enfermé, ordre du tribunal. Urahara-san a trouvé une solution... une cellule plus grande où je serai son gardien. Tu auras le droit de venir nous voir.

- Seras-tu heureux ?

- Non... nous serons heureux, à deux.

Mon ancien amant me sourit.

- Alors je suis heureux pour vous.

Il s'en alla.

Peu importe où on se trouve.

Peu importe ce qui nous entoure.

On n'a besoin que de notre âme soeur pour sourire...

Et aujourd'hui, je n'allais plus jamais risquer de le perdre...

Pas question de perde quelqu'un avec un aussi beau petit cul !

* * *

><p>voilà!<p>

désolée pour les fautes, je n'ai pas vraiment relu pour vite vous l'offrir.

prochain chapitre pour Mimi et aussi pour LittleSweetApple.

un Ulqui-Grimm... je pense que noel approche pour nos deux espadas... surprise!


	7. Chapter 7

après encore une longue attente, voici un nouveau chapitre!

titre: la panthère et la fée Noël

couple: Grimmjow-Ulquiorra/

rating: M (of course!)

un Noël bien hot à Las Noches!

(35 pages d'écriture, j'espère que vous allez aimer, j'ai tenté de ne pas mettre trop de détails mais une histoire quand même!)

pour une plus grande facilitér, j'ai retiré les masques des espada!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Noël à Las Noches.<strong>_

Noël…

Une fête comme les autres vous avez de dire…

Pour un certain magaloman-qui-veut-conquérir-le-monde-et-imposer-son-nom-au-monde-entier, je nomme Aizen Sosuke, le 24 décembre était la plus importante des fêtes.

Vous connaissez Las Noches sous un grand soleil et avec du beau sable doré…

Ce domaine est bien plus beau sous la neige.

Et le traitre aux cheveux bruns voulait faire les choses en grand.

Tout était recouvert de neige, il avait fait construire une patinoire et un immense sapin trônait, décoré de rouge et d'or.

Chaque couloir, chaque pièce avait connu le même sort.

Des guirlandes, de petits sapins…

Tout était parfait.

Gin entra dans la chambre du maitre.

- Alors… tout est prêt ?

- J'ai donné tous les costumes.

- Et au cuarto ?

- Je dois l'aider à finir de se préparer…

- Parfait !

Allez savoir pourquoi… mais il y a une délicieuse odeur de plan diabolique dans le coin.

.

.

Dans un autre endroit du palais.

Un certain bleuté marchait d'un bon pas en râlant.

Cela faisait des heures qu'il cherchait sa proie sans le trouver et cela commençait à fameusement le faire chier.

Il avait fouillé tout le palais, il était obligé d'aller dehors à présent.

La cour était le seul endroit qu'il n'avait pas retourné dans tous les sens.

Mais il détestait tellement la neige.

Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans le froid, il enroula mieux son écharpe autour de son cou et serra contre lui sa courte veste.

Oui, pour Grimmjow, il n'était pas envisageable qu'il change de look pour un changement de saison.

Il grogna jusqu'au moment où il entendit une musique. Une douce musique.

Il se faufila vers l'endroit où cet air résonnait et se cacha.

Sur la patinoire, se trouvait sa chère proie chérie.

Le cuarto espada qui avait mis de coté ses habits habituels où un ensemble noir collant et des patins.

Le bleuté aimait beaucoup cette tenue, qui mettait en valeur sa fine silhouette, le rendant vachement sexy.

Au milieu de la glace, les yeux fermés, il écoutait la musique.

Quand la douce voix de la chanteuse s'éleva, il se mit à patiner lentement, virevoltant en suivant la musique.

Des images me reviennent,

comme un souvenir tendre,

une ancienne ritournelle,

autrefois, en décembre.

Grimmjow resta bouche bée face à sa grâce et à son air paisible.

Je me souviens, il me semble

des jeux qu'on inventaient ensemble.

Je retrouve dans un sourire,

la flamme de mes souvenirs.

Il se mit à tourner très vite sur lui même, comme une toupie l'aurait fait. Il s'arrêta, s'arquant lentement avant de redémarrer rapidement pour enchaîner les sauts alors que la musique résonnait encore plus fort à cet instant.

Le bleuté aimait cette vision sensuel de sa proie.

Ulquiorra Schiffer devait être à lui, il était tellement parfait.

Beau.

Séduisant.

Fort.

Il était un adversaire de taille en toute circonstance.

La musique se calma, le noiraud en fit de même dans ses mouvements.

Je me souviens, il me semble.

Des jeux qu'on inventaient ensemble.

Je retrouve dans un sourire.

La flamme de mes souvenirs.

Ulquiorra se ré-emballa, patinant rapidement, dansant.

Et, au loin, un écho,

comme une braise sous la cendre

un murmure, à mi-mot

que mon cœur veut comprendre...

Ulquiorra sauta une dernière fois avant de tourner sur lui même.

une ancienne ritournelle...

loin du froid de décembre.

Son corps se stoppa et ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement.

Jamais Grimmjow n'avait vu ce vert briller autant.

Si, une seule fois...

Cette nuit-là.

Il se sentit gêné et décida de disparaître.

Le bleuté se décida quand même à l'attendre près de la porte qui menait dehors.

Le noiraud ne se fit pas attendre et sa silhouette apparut assez rapidement.

- Yoh Ulquiorra.

Le cuarto ne ralentit même pas, ni montra un signe d'attention vers la panthère.

Le bleuté se mit à sa poursuite.

- Allez, Ulquiorra. Dis-moi quel est ton costume.

- Non.

Grimmjow grogna.

- Je t'ai dit le mien… On peut faire du troc d'infos !

- Aizen-sama nous a interdit de parler de nos costumes.

- Il n'en saura rien…

- Non, c'est non.

- Arrête de faire ton rabat-joie.

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas ton obsession à venir m'importuner.

- Cuarto, tu sais que je ne peux oublier cette nuit en toi…

Le noiraud le plaqua contre le mur.

- Pas un mot de plus.

La panthère retourna la situation en sa faveur, se collant au corps du cuarto.

- Me dis pas que tu as oublié. Moi, je ne peux pas… ton corps en sueur sous le mien… ton visage en plein orgasme… ni ta voix…

Le noiraud le repoussa.

- Plus jamais… J'étais drogué… tu en as profité. Fin de l'histoire.

Ulquiorra partit seul sous le regard triste du bleuté.

Il Forte arriva.

- Grimmjow-sama, il faut aller se préparer.

- Je sais… je sais…

- Fais une recherche de musique pour moi.

- Laquelle ?

- Une sur laquelle on peut patiner, avec un truc sur le froid de décembre, elle est dans un film que j'ai déjà vu...

Le blond le regarda bizarre.

- Ok, je me suis endormi devant au bout de trois minutes mais je me souviens de la chanson.

La panthère fila en grognant.

Ulquiorra ne pouvait pas se refuser à lui.

.

.  
>.<p>

Le sexta boudait dans son coin.

Il se sentait royalement ridicule avec son costume : le chat de noël.

Pantalon et chemise noirs classe et sexy, ok pas de problème. Une cravate bleue, ça passe… mais pas des oreilles et une queue bleus de chat, bordel !

Et encore, il avait de la chance.

Zomari était un nounours.

Barragan Le père noël…

Tousen Rudolf le cerf.

Le tube d'aspirine à deux têtes une canne en sucre, saleté d'Aaroniero.

Apporo une petite fille.

Et Yammi avait tellement crisé qu'on l'avait dispensé de costume.

Quel veinard !

Stark passa à côté dans son pyjama, déguisé en gamin… ça passait…

Le bleuté observa Harribel, dans sa longue robe de mère noël… ou plutôt de diva de noël…

Il y eut un grand silence.

- AHAHHAHAHAHHAH ! Explosa Grimmjow en se roulant par terre en voyant le quinta en lutin vert.

- TEME ! TU VAS…

Il bondit sur le bleuté qui ne sut pas s'écarter.

Le poing de Nnoitra fut stoppé, une main blanche sur son poignet.

- Du calme, quinta.

Ulquiorra s'était interposé.

- Oh my god, murmura le bleuté.

Le cuarto portrait une petite robe rouge en velours, au bord de fourrure blanche. Un dos-nu, une jupe virevoltante, une grosse ceinture noire sur la taille.

Et un bonnet de noël sur la tête.

Trop sexy aux yeux du bleuté.

- C'est noël… pas de bagarre.

- Dis donc ma mignone… ça te dit de jouer avec moi, sourit la menthe religieuse.

Yammi se mit entre les deux.

- Tu le laisses tranquille.

- Tu ne te mêles pas de ça, monsieur ''j'ai réussi à ne pas mettre de costume''.

- Il a justement intérêt à s'en mêler, Nnoitra, répondit Ulquiorra.

- Ma jolie… tu es vraiment plus adorable quand tu la fermes.

Yammi empoigna le quinta.

- Un mot de plus et tu es mort.

- Pourquoi tu le défens ?

- Car c'est ma mission.

Ulquiorra soupira.

- Lâche-le, Yammi. Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Le bronzé libéra l'asperge.

- Vous m'écoutez tous les trois… Aizen-sama tient à cette fête alors du calme.

Yammi lui tenait son bras.

- On va chercher à boire.

- Oui.

Le bleuté observa la peau découverte du dos, puis ses fesses dans la jupe, apercevant une porte jarretière dépassée de la robe, tenant des bas rayés blanc et rouge.

Et des putains de bottillons rouges à fourrure blanche avec des talons de 10 cm…

- Bordel… Il est trop sexe.

- Laisse tomber, sexta… Il est à moi.

- T'es pas à la hauteur… Tu serais incapable de le vénérer comme il se le doit.

Le sexta fila, suivi de son fraccion vers le bar où se trouvait sa proie.

- Alors Ulquiorra… Comment t'es-tu retrouvé dans cette tenue ?

- Tu veux vraiment te manger un cero, ma parole ? Grogna Yammi.

- Je n'ai rien formulé d'indécent.

- Je suis la fée Noël, lâcha le cuarto.

- La classe…

- C'était le costume de Yammi.

- Je comprends ta crise, rit le bleuté.

- Ulquiorra a arrangé le problème en prenant ma place… Je dois le soutenir tant qu'il ne marche pas bien avec ses talons.

- Je ne voudrais pas me retrouver au sol.

Grimmjow sourit.

- Je peux aussi t'aider.

- Sans façon.

Il but d'une traite le verre de champagne.

- Tu comptes te mettre une mine ?

- Non… Je veux juste me sentir bien dans cette robe.

Aizen arriva avec Ichimaru, en costume classe.

- Chers amis, passons à table.

.

.  
>.<p>

Grimmjow passa la soirée, rêveur, observant le cuarto aux côtés du maitre, vidant verre de vin après verre de vin.

Il n'allait pas tenir encore longtemps la route…

Aizen se leva.

- Nous allons faire un tour en calèche deux par deux…

Tous se levèrent et commencèrent à se diriger dehors.

Grimmjow voyait une occasion de coincer le noiraud pour qu'il ne soit rien qu'à lui.

Il Forte suivit son maitre et lui donna le petit sac qu'il avait dû garder.

- Tout est dedans ?

- Oui.

La panthère l'ouvrit et attrapa deux -trois objets pour les mettre dans ses poches, si discrètement que personne ne le vit.

- Êtes-vous sûr que c'est une bonne idée, Grimmjow-sama ?

- Il sera à moi, point barre.

Le bleuté se faufila près du noiraud qui s'accrochait au bras du bronzé qui le soutenait.

Il attendit que le noiraud soit assis dans la calèche pour donner le signal au blond.

- Yammi-sama, intervint le fraccion.

- Quoi, demi-portion ?

Grimmjow bondit dans la calèche qui démarra directement.

- HEY ! Cria le bronzé en comprenant l'entourloupe.

Il se tourna vers le blond.

- Je crois que tu as des explications à me donner, fit-il en attrapant le blond.

À cet instant, le bleuté regardait Ulquiorra qui laissait ses yeux apprécier le décor de son côté.

- Crois-tu que cette soirée va être encore longue, Yammi ?

- Je prévois même un after, murmura la panthère en se collant au noiraud.

- Grimmjow ! Que fais-tu ici ? Me touche pas !

- Chut, laisse-toi faire.

Le cuarto voulut se défendre mais l'autre le tenait bien.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû boire autant, tu sais que le vin réduit le reiatsu.

- Je peux encore te battre.

- Fais-le alors.

- Je refuse de perturber la fête d'Aizen-sama.

- Alors viens ici et profite.

Le sexta réussit à le coincer entre ses jambes, frottant son sexe contre les fesses du noiraud.

- Lâche-moi.

Grimmjow réussit calmer sa proie en mettant sa main sur son entre-jambe.

- Pourquoi ta bouche dit le contraire de ton superbe service trois pièces ?

- C'est... ça n'a rien avoir avec toi.

- Mais bien sûr... on va te rendre fou.

Le bleuté mordilla le cou de sa victime en lui pinçant un téton, le noiraud se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement.

- Tu es déjà excité à mort, tu vas adorer la suite.

- Pas ici... on n'a qu'un quart d'heure dans...

- Je vais juste te chauffer pour être sûr que tu reviennes me voir après.

- Quoi ?

Grimmjow glissa sa main dans sa poche et sortit un gode plutôt impressionnant.

- Tu le veux en toi ?

- Va te faire...

Le noiraud se tut alors que son partenaire lui avait mis l'objet en bouche.

- Suce-le sinon tu vas l'avoir à sec en toi et ça serait moins cool.

Ulquiorra regarda la panthère et ferma les yeux en obéissant.

- Tu vas voir c'est beaucoup plus simple quand tu te laisses faire.

Il sortit le gode et le dirigea vers le bas, soulevant la jupe.

- Tu déconnes ?

Le bleuté constata que non seulement Ulquiorra portait un porte-jarretelle mais aussi un string.

- Aizen-sama l'a exigé.

- J'adore ce putain de psychopathe.

Grimmjow lui fit écarter les jambes et fit légèrement entré l'objet dans l'antre du noiraud.

- Tu aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

La panthère lécha le cou du plus jeune.

- Puisque tu ne réponds pas, tu m'obliges à aller plus loin.

Il plongea sa main dans sa poche et sortit deux gommettes rondes.

- Sais-tu ce que c'est ?

- Non...

- Tu vas vite le découvrir.

Le sexta les glissa sous le dos nu et le posa sur les tétons.

- Quand le gode qui va bientôt être entier en toi vibrera, ses gommes feront de même.

- Grimmjow, pourquoi veux-tu me torturer ?

- Car j'adore voir ton visage dans cette situation.

Le bleuté fit encore renter l'objet, faisant sursauter le noiraud.

- Pourquoi moi ?

- Car tu es la victime parfaite...

Le vibro pénétra entièrement Ulquiorra qui gémit.

- Tu vois, tu aimes ça...

La panthère enclencha la commande et tout vibra contre le noiraud qui mordit sa lèvre pour ne pas gémir alors que son corps se tendit.

- Parfait.

- Arrête ça...

- Pas question.

Grimmjow souleva sa proie pour le poser à ses côtés.

- Écarte les jambes, je veux avoir un beau spectacle.

Il cala le cuarto dans le coin et lui ouvrit les cuisses.

- Tu résistes encore.

La panthère glissa son visage vers le service trois pièces.

- Grimmjow, arrête ça tout de suite.

- Non.

Il sortit le pénis gonflé de plaisir et le goba directement.

Ulquiorra gémit en plongeant ses mains dans la chevelure océan.

Le sexta le rendit fou, le branlant, le suçant, caressant le gland de la langue, appuyant sur une grosses veine sur le membre.

Grimmjow était heureux de voir le plus jeune se donner à lui ainsi.

Il s'arrêta soudainement, faisant râler le noiraud.

- Tu n'auras pas le droit de jouir sans moi.

- Que...

La panthère fit glisser un élastique sur le membre.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de retirer tout ça.

Le dominant coupa les vibrations grâce à la commande et remit correctement le string de sa proie indignée.

Ulquiorra détourna le regard.

- Je ne suis qu'un jouet pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Que du sexe.

- Quand tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux, tu me jetteras ?

- Exactement.

La calèche s'arrêta.

- Et bien, ne compte plus jouer avec moi, ne m'approche pas et je vais retirer tout ça de moi !

Choqué par la voix si dure du cuarto, Grimmjow le laissa descendre sans protester.

- Ulquiorra, s'exclama Aizen. Viens, il faut qu'on se réunisse autour du sapin.

- Aizen-sama, je voudrais avoir un instant seul...

- Voyons, pas question. Reste avec moi.

Le bleuté les vit partir l'un contre l'autre, le rendant furieux.

Comment osait-il lui voler SON Ulquiorra ?

Le chat se fit attraper par la peau du dos.

- Hey, Yammi...

- Tu fous la paix à Ulquiorra. Tu ne le touches plus.

- Je t'emmerde.

- Je t'expliques, que tout soit clair... le cuarto dormira avec moi cette nuit, et peut être qu'on ne dormira pas justement si il continue à picoler ainsi.

La masse de muscle fouilla dans la poche du bleuté et sortit la télécommande.

- Merci de me rendre les choses plus faciles.

- Il est à moi !

- Plus maintenant.

Yammi partit en souriant et soutient le cuarto, l'enlevant des pattes du maître des lieux.

-Grimmjow-sama...

- Pourquoi il accepte que l'autre le prenne contre lui et pas moi ?

Le blond prit la main du sexta.

- Et si vous lui disiez la vérité, Grimmjow-sama ?

- La vérité ?

- Vous l'aimez...

- Quoi...

- Vous avez eu beaucoup d'amants, mais depuis que vous l'avez eu, cela fait déjà de longs mois... vous n'avez touché personne d'autre.

- Il est ma proie, une chose à le fois. Je le veux dans mes filets, je veux qu'il vienne me supplier de le prendre.

Le blond soupira.

Son maitre ne comprenait pas.

Il allait le faire fuir.

- Grimmjow-sama, vous n'avez jamais pris soin de personne, vous avez brisé des dizaines de coeurs sans aucun remord... Ulquiorra-sama le sait et ne veut pas être rangé dans cette catégorie !

- Il ne ressent rien ! Il est l'espada du vide.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un crétin, j'espère que jamais il ne tombera dans vos filets.

Le blond donna le sac.

- Débrouillez-vous sans moi, tant que vous n'aurez pas compris que vous l'aimez, vous serez seul !

Il Forte partit rejoindre Yammi et le noiraud.

Cette soirée commençait vraiment à énerver le bleuté.

.

.  
>.<p>

- À toi d'ouvrir tes cadeaux, cuarto.

Le noiraud s'avança et prit un premier paquet qu'il déballa et il en sortit un peignoir blanc avec son prénom.

- Merci beaucoup, Gin-sama.

- Ainsi je suis sûr que tu n'es pas en mode nudiste pour aller aux douches !

Grimmjow regarda pendant de longues minutes le noiraud recevoir des cadeaux, dont un string à dentelle de la part du quinta, un autre objet sexuel de la part du maitre des lieux.

Il avait fait simple et lui avait offert la même chose qu'aux autres : une chemise de couleur, verte pour lui.

- Et voici de ma part, sourit Yammi.

La boite bougeait dans les mains du cuarto, il ouvrit et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû, Yammi.

- Il te plait ?

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du cuarto alors qu'il sortit un petit chat noir de sa boite.

- Il est mignon.

Grimmjow serra les poings.

C'était une de ses idées, bordel.

Et le sourire qui ne quittait pas le visage de sa proie.

Il bouda dans son coin.

Comment Yammi avait-il su ?

_Le bleuté était enfin rentré dans sa chambre._

_- Comment s'est passé votre entraînement ?_

_- M'en parle pas ! Ulquiorra n'a pas voulu m'affronter !_

_- Que fait-il là bas alors ?_

_- Ben, il s'échauffait en lisant un livre._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Un livre sur les chats ! Il me fait chier._

_- Il aime peut-être les chats._

_Grimmjow se posa sur le divan._

_- Tu crois qu'il couchera avec moi si je lui offre un chat à Noël ?_

_- Vous pouvez toujours essayer, maître._

_- Je l'aurais ce putain de petit gars !_

La panthère soupira en baissant son regard.

Jamais il n'avait réussi à faire sourire le noiraud ainsi.

Il le trouvait encore plus beau.

Il était jaloux de Yammi.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir droit à une seule seconde un sourire pareil.

- À toi, Grimmjow !

Le bleuté leva les yeux vers le maître des lieux en recevant un premier paquet.

Il ne fut pas étonné de recevoir des cadeaux super nuls.

Des livres, des vêtements et un cadeau pétard de la part du quinta qui explosa de rire.

La panthère soupira en frottant la poussière noire sur son visage.

- Qui ne lui a pas donné son cadeau ?

- Moi.

Il fixa Ulquiorra qui lui tendit un mini paquet.

Doucement, il osa déballer le présent et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'objet.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une boucle d'oreille.

- Je n'ai pas fait percé mes oreilles.

- Tu n'en as pas besoin.

Le noiraud mit son chat sut son épaule et se glissa près de la panthère, attrapant le petit anneau.

Il attrapa le lobe et le massa un instant avant de clipser le bijou.

Grimmjow sourit mais la chaleur de sa proie s'éloigna rapidement, serrant à nouveau contre lui le chaton.

Le bleuté sentit son coeur se serrer.

Il s'était souvenu de ça.

- Oh putain, c'est trop sexe !

- Pourquoi cries-tu encore, sexta ?

Grimmjow fit un bon en tentant de cacher son magazine derrière son dos mais le noiraud réussit à l'attraper avant.

- Pourquoi cet homme est nu ?

- Car c'est un bouquin pour chaud lapin comme moi.

- Tu n'es pas un lapin.

Le sexta explosa de rire.

- Laisse tomber, Ulquiorra. Ça te dépasse.

- Pourquoi regarder cette page et pas une autre ?

- Car ce mec a une boucle d'oreille, j'adore.

- Pourquoi ne pas t'en faire une ?

- Parce que ! Rugit la panthère.

- Dis-moi pourquoi.

- Car j'aime pas les aiguilles !

- Oh !

Le noiraud lui avait rendu le magazine et était parti plus loin.

Grimmjow se sentit mal de n'avoir fait aucun effort pour son cadeau. Il toucha l'anneau prudemment.

Il leva les yeux en silence pendant que les derniers recevaient leurs cadeaux.

Ulquiorra avait fait un effort pour lui et il n'avait pas été capable de faire un pas vers lui.

Pourquoi se sentit-il si mal de ne pas pouvoir se poser près de lui ?

Il était amoureux.

Il était piégé dans le filet du noiraud.

Mais il l'avait perdu.

Jamais Ulquiorra ne lui avait souri alors qu'il avait fallu d'un simple geste au gros bronzé.

.

.

Grimmjow mangeait tranquillement, voyant sa proie près de son nouveau pire ennemis et du chaton.

Il Forte se posa près de son maitre.

- T'avais raison.

- À quel propos ?

- Je suis dans la merde.

- Grimmjow-sama...

- Je veux être à ses côtés car j'ai des ...

- Des ?

- Des sentiments pour lui.

Le blond sourit.

- Mais il est aux côtés de Yammi maintenant, pourquoi tu ne cherches pas à prendre sa place ?

- Car c'est ça aimer, hein ? C'est rendre l'autre heureux même si ça nous fait mal...

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? On dirait vraiment que t'as muri.

- Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à me tutoyer, si je me rappelle bien.

- Et donc, tu vas passer la soirée à être jaloux dans ton coin.

- Ouais.

- Même si Yammi utilise ta télécommande sur lui ?

Le bleuté serra les poings.

- Tu occupes le bronzé, je vais aider Ulquiorra. Je ne veux pas qu'il subisse ça si il ne le veut pas.

- Ok.

La panthère se glissa près des deux qui papotaient et Il Forte les interrompait, chopant Yammi pour aller plus loin. Grimmjow s'installa à sa place alors que le noiraud le fusillait du regard.

- Que veux-tu ?

- On pourrait parler en privé.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux pas me lever.

Le bleuté vit qu'il croisait bizarrement les jambes et qu'il tremblait légèrement.

- Oh.

- Fous-moi la paix.

Grimmjow se leva et tira avec lui sa proie.

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je te file un putain de coup de main.

Le noiraud tomba à peine sorti de la salle de banquet.

- T'es en talons !

- Ben oui ! Et j'ai un chaton !

La panthère souleva le plus jeune et utilisa un sonido pour réussir à filer loin.

- Jusqu'à dehors même, près de la patinoire.

- Que veux-tu encore ?

- C'est bizarre, la commande est loin, ça devrait être stoppée.

- N'invente pas des conneries pour m'occuper.

- C'est pas moi qui est la télécommande, c'est Yammi.

- Arrête.

Ulquiorra s'éloigna, marchant doucement.

Il allait le perde encore, alors il osa la première folie qui lui passait par la tête.

- Des images me reviennent, chantonna le bleuté.

Le noiraud se figea et se tourna.

- Tu m'as vu ?

- Oui.

Il sortit un cd du sac.

- Je voulais t'emmener ici pour patiner, j'ai appris exprès pour ne pas me casse la gueule sur la glace.

- Pourquoi ?

- Reste avec moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car tu étais si beau en train de danser, je voulais te tenir contre moi quand tu étais ainsi.

Ulquiorra semblait hésité.

- Tu peux mettre ton chat dans la cabane, il sera à l'abri et au chaud.

Le cuarto soupira et revint, posant le chat et prenant deux paires de patins dans la cabane.

Grimmjow sourit, se dépêchant de monter sur la glace, pas trop à l'aise.

Ulquiorra le suivit prudemment.

- Pourquoi tu ne retires pas le vibro ?

- Pourquoi le retirai-je ?

Le bleuté le regarda bizarrement, filant mettre le cd dans le lecteur, faisant résonner à nouveau la musique.

Il se remit aux côtés du noiraud, lui attrapant les hanches.

- Tu m'as espionné et tu as cherché la chanson, tu as besoin de me faire plaisir. Pourquoi ?

- Toi aussi, affirma-t-il en touchant sa nouvelle boucle d'oreille.

- Un moment de faiblesse.

- Tu sais, Yammi en a après tes fesses.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais. Et je veux simplement que tu ne regrettes pas... que tu fasses le bon choix...

- Le bon choix ?

- Yammi, il t'aime pas, ça se voit. Il te vénéra pas comme il faut.

- Car toi tu le feras ?

- Je le fais maintenant, non ?

- Et quand tu seras fatigué de moi, que feras-tu ?

- Je ne serai jamais fatigué de toi, je veux juste toi, juste être important pour toi, comme ami, ou comme... petit-ami...

Le noiraud le fixa, penchant sa tête sur le côté.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui... car je... je...

- Tu ?

Le bleuté le fixa sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche.

- Je suis pitoyable, j'arrive pas à le dire alors que mon cerveau le hurle.

Ulquiorra explosa de rire sous le regard choqué du fauve. Le cuarto s'agrippa aux avant-bras de son partenaire.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui.

Le noiraud prit de grandes respirations pour se calmer.

- C'est pas cool de se foutre de ma gueule !

- Et tu crois que c'est cool de me traiter d'objet à jeter ?

- Je dis souvent de la merde, désolé.

Le cuarto cala sa tête dans la nuque de son partenaire.

- Je sais.

Grimmjow posa ses mains dans le bas du dos de son ami et sentit quelque chose de bizarre.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Je...

Il sortit le petit objet.

- Mais c'est ma télécommande !

- Ouais.

- Mais... que...

- Yammi me l'a rendu...

- QUOI ?

- Il Forte est venu me parler aujourd'hui... Il m'a dit que tu m'aimais et que tu étais trop idiot pour le voir... il m'a donc dit de suivre son plan si je t'aimais... et j'ai suivi ses conseils...

_- Je te jure qu'il t'aime !_

_- Je suis une marionnette, il ne me verra pas comme je veux qu'il me voit._

_- Fais-moi confiance. Il te connait plus que tu le crois !_

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Tu aimes les chats, le patinage, le fait que tu lises en t'entraînant, tu fais ta lessive toi même à la place de la donner à des fraccions._

_- Comment..._

_- Il t'observe, il dit tout ça sans s'en rendre compte. Et tu l'aimes, laisse-lui une chance de te montrer qu'il en vaut la peine...  
><em>

_- Je..._

_- Il faut le rendre jaloux, sinon il ne pourra pas comprendre._

_- Yammi me surveille ce soir... je..._

_- Parfait... Fais-moi confiance. Et au fait, le cadeau que Yammi te donnera, c'est une idée de Grimmjow, il n'est juste pas au courant que je la concrétise._

_Le blond fila aussitôt._

- Tu déconnes ?

- Et j'ai donné mon cd pour que tu puisses venir ici avec moi.

- Oh...

- Et je suis étonné que tu aies un jour l'idée de m'offrir un chat.

- Comment Il Forte a convaincu Yammi ?

- Dans la cariole, en usant de ses yeux doux.

- Si tu me dis qu'ils sont...

- Ils le sont.

- Je vais lui offrir des litres de lubrifiant au pauvre...

- Je crois que c'est une question de survie en effet.

- Donc Yammi m'a nargué pour que je crises.

- Exact...

Le noiraud lui fit un kiss.

- Veux-tu toujours enlever tous ses gadgets de moi ?

- PAS QUESTION !

- Alors je vais devoir te faire craquer, pour que tu puisses m'envoyer au pays de la jouissance.

- Tout ce que tu veux...

La musique changea.

- Mais...

- C'est mon cd, Grimmjow... Laisse-moi faire.

Le noiraud sourit en entendant le chanteur.

_You spin my head right round_

_right round_

_when you go down _

_when you go down _

_down_

Ulquiorra se tourna et se frotta à moi, s'accroupissant et faisant gonfler mon sexe en le narguant.

_You spin my head right round_

_right round_

_when you go down _

_when you go down _

_down_

Le bleuté grogna alors qu'il chantonnait et dansait pour le rendre fou, caressant son sexe avec ses mains. Et il allait jusqu'à le faire sentir les vibrations en lui contre son membre dur comme la pierre.

_Hey, hoopped out that houose with my swagger_

_hop in that with gril, I got places to go !_

_People to see, _

_time is precious_

_i look at my crowd and they out of control_

Le cuarto se retourna de nouveau et fit bouger ses hanches de façon sensuelle en se reculant légèrement, pour que son partenaire puisse voir le spectacle.

_Just like my mind, _

_where I'm going_

_no women_

_no shawties_

_no nothing but clothes_

_no stoppin' now_

_my Pirellis on role_

_i like my jewelry that's always on gold_

_i know the storm is comin'_

_my pockets keep telling me it's going to shower_

Ulquiorra se rapprocha et ouvrit le pantalon, sortant complètement le sexe pour lui imprimer quelques vas-et-viens très brutaux et lents.

_Call up my homies that's home_

_then pop in the night cuz it's meant to be ours_

_We keep a fade away shot cuz we ballin it's platinum patron that be ours_

_lil mama _

_i owe you like the flowers girl you to drink with all that and power clubs_

quand le refrain recommença, le noiraud descendit en se frottant, regardant droit dans les yeux le bleuté en se tournant.

_You spin my head right round_

_right round_

_when you go down _

_when you go down _

_down_

Il prit en bouche le membre pour le sucer en rythme.

You spin my head right round

right round

when you go down

when you go down

down

Il lâcha le sexe et se recula, faisant rager le bleuté.

- Bordel, tu te fous...

- From the top of the pole;I watch her go down, chantonna le noiraud. She got me throwim my money around.

Le sexta attrapa son partenaire et le plaqua contre la balustrade.

- Me nargues pas ainsi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Car je vais devenir fou.

- Et si je veux que tu deviennes fou ?

La panthère fixa tristement sa proie.

- J'aurais pas du te traiter comme je l'ai fait.

_- Yoh, Ulquiorra. Ramène-toi !_

_- Dis à Aizen-sama que je ne peux pas venir à la réunion._

_Le bleuté ouvrit grand la porte._

_- Chui pas un putain de messager !_

_Le sexta se figea en voyant son ennemi dans son lit._

_- Va-t-en._

_- Pas question !_

_Il tira la couette, revelant le corps torse nu du noiraud, tremblant et transpirant._

_- T'as vraiment une sale gueule._

_- Fous-moi la paix, Jaggerjack. Je ne suis pas d'humeur._

_- On a réunion._

_- Tu ne vois pas que je ne suis pas en état !_

_- Les espada ne peuvent pas tomber malade._

_Le noiraud s'assit en poussant un gémissement._

_- Sérieux, qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

_- Dégage !_

_Le bleuté soupira en faisant voler le noiraud sur son épaule._

_- Que fais-tu ?_

_- Je t'emmène de force !_

_Ulquiorra bougea, se débattant et se figea en se rendant compte qu'il avait forcé son problème contre le musclé._

_Grimmjow le largua sur le lit, les yeux grand ouverts._

_- Tu bandes comme un boeuf !_

_- J'ai remarqué !_

_- Je t'excite à ce point ?_

_- Non, ça n'a rien avoir avec toi ! Apporo m'a donné un aphrodisiaque à la place de mes vitamines habituelles.  
><em>

_- Tu es drogué !_

_- Bravo, Sherlock. Maintenant, dégage !_

_- Pas question._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Il faut que tu jouisses pour la faire sortir sinon tu vas être vraiment malade._

_- Justement, pars !_

_- Je vais t'aider !_

_- Il en est hors de question !_

_- Allez, laisse-toi aller !_

_Le bleuté plaqua contre le lit le noiraud et le força à l'embrasser, caressant son sexe brutalement._

_Ulquiorra ne résista pas, trop excité par cette main sur son sexe._

_Grimmjow en profita, se déshabillant et retournant le cuarto, arrachant son pantalon._

_- Arrête..._

_- Bordel, fous-moi la paix !_

_Le bleuté le prépara rapidement et s'enfonça sans ménagement._

_Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour qu'ils jouissent ensemble._

_Le noiraud espérait que son calvaire s'arrête là mais le membre de la panthère durcit à nouveau contre sa cuisse._

_- On va avoir une longue nuit toi et moi !_

- J'aurais du te traiter correctement et pas juste te prendre ainsi...

- Je sais.

- Pourtant, là, tu danses et tout pour moi... je le mérite pas.

- Tu as aussi évolué maintenant.

- Je...

- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, tu sais...

- Vraiment ?

- Tu vas devoir m'emmener dans ta chambre...

Grimmjow sourit.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux...

- Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, vous êtes là !

La panthère rugit en voyant Gin arriver.

- Venez, on mange le gâteau.

Le noiraud se détacha de lui alors qu'il referma son pantalon.

- Ulquiorra, on peut louper le dessert !

- Non, ordre d'Aizen-sama.

Le cuarto sourit.

- Et puis tu as la télécommande... alors ne râle pas trop.

La panthère sourit en suivant son amant qui avait récupéré son chaton.

.

.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien, Ulquiorra ? Demanda innocemment le maître des lieux.

- Oui, Aizen-sama, murmura le noiraud en sursautant à cause de Grimmjow qui jouaient avec la télécommande.

Le noiraud fusilla le bleuté qui souriait en mangeant une bouchée de son gâteau.

Il Forte ricana et son maître le frappa sur le sommet de sa tête.

- Mais ça va pas ?

- Tu te moques pas.

- J'aurais cru que tu serais de meilleure humeur si tout s'arrangeait.

- Ouep mais tu ne te moques pas de la torture que j'impose à mon chéri.

- Je me fous de ta gueule d'amoureux.

- Je riais bien en voyant la tête quand tu boiteras !

Le blond rougit.

- Profite d'Ulquiorra et puis on en reparlera.

- Je vais un peu me mêler de tes affaires.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car Ulquiorra vient de se faire la malle !

La panthère sursauta et chercha le cuarto : il avait disparu de la table.

Yammi se pointa et se posa à côté du blond.

- Il a filé dans ce couloir là, Nnoitra le suit, fais gaffe.

Le bleuté bondit de sa chaise puis se stoppa.

- Tu utilises un max de lubrifiant, capito ?

- Tu as peur pour ton protégé ? Sourit Yammi.

- C'est mon fils de coeur, alors fais pas chier !

Le sexta fila en utilisant un sonido.

- Me touche pas, quinta.

- Allez juste un peu !

- Tu dégages, Nnoitra sinon je te tuerais.

Le sexta vit l'asperge plaquer son amant contre le mur. Il rugit furieux.

Grimmjow bondit et éjecta son ennemi.

- Tu touches pas celui que j'aime, bordel !

Le bleuté entendit un hoquet de surprise et se tourna vers son amant dont les yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

- Ulquiorra, tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Il ne t'a rien fait ?

- Dis-le encore.

- Il ne t'a rien fait ?

- Avant.

Le sexta fronça des sourcils et finit par comprendre, souriant en collant son front contre celui du noiraud.

- Celui que j'aime... c'est toi...

Le noiraud sourit en le plaquant contre le mur et en enroulant ses jambes autour du bleuté.

Il grogna, excité et ricana.

- Impatient ?

- Tu n'imagines pas.

Le chaton miaula à cet instant, coincé entre les deux torses.

- Tu vas être un chieur toi !

- Comme toi, Grimm.

- Il est temps de lui montrer sa nouvelle maison.

- Vraiment ?

- Ma piaule !

Le bleuté utilisa un sonido et ouvrit sa porte.

Ulquiorra se décrocha de lui et se baissa pour déposer le chaton montrant une superbe vue à Grimmjow qui se colla à lui, en lui mordillant la peau du cou.

- Grimm...

- T'es trop beau...

Le sexta se retrouva plaquer sur son lit, son amant installé sur ses hanches.

- Déshabille-moi, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Je veux être tien à nouveau.

Un sourire sadique s'installa sur les lèvres du prédateur alors qu'il se redressa, touchant les tétons qui vibraient grâce aux gommettes, qu'il retira en mêle temps que le dos nu.

- Je sens que ce bonnet va rester un peu plus longtemps.

- Tu es un pervers.

- J'en suis fier.

- Je sais.

Les grandes mains du bleuté caressa le dos de sa proie alors que sa bouche sucota un téton, faisant gémir le noiraud. Elles descendirent ensuite sur les fesses et la jupe fut arrachée avec un certain string.

- Grimm.

- Je ne pouvais pas résister au fait de tout t'arracher !

Il agrippa les fesses et les caressa, sentant les vibrations du gode en lui.

- J'adore savoir que tu es à moi.

- Je suis à toi...

le noiraud perdit sa place de dominant et fut allongé sur le lit.

Le sexta se redressa, observant la vue devant lui.

Un Ulquiorra en porte-jarretelle, les joues rougies par l'excitation, le membre dur comme la pierre.

Le cuarto grogna et s'assit, arrachant la chemise, et faisant sauter la boucle de la ceinture.

- Bordel, ma chemise !

- Tu as déchiré mon string et ma jupe.

La panthère le plaqua au lit.

- Et si je te torturais encore un peu ?

- Grimmjow, s'il te plait... j'ai vraiment vraiment envie de jouir.

Le bleuté sourit et posa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Bien sûr, mon amour.

Il ronronna dans le creux de son oreille et glissa plus bas léchant le sexe offert, faisant gémir le noiraud.

Il goba rapidement le membre palpitant et s'activa à le sucer, caressant le noeud qui l'empêchait de jouir.

Grimmjow, pitié !

Le bleuté accepta de le libérer, retirant le ruban et Ulquiorra poussa un petit cri aigu en jouissant dans sa bouche.

Le sexta ronronna en sentant le délicieux goût de la semence de son partenaire et le lécha avant d'avaler.

Grimmjow lui donna un moment de pause et le regarda, haletant, se remettant de son orgasme.

Il caressa doucement son visage et deux pupilles vertes s'ouvrirent doucement.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Un peu secoué, mais je tends vers le paradis !

Il sourit alors que le bleuté grogna.

- Tu vas voir comment je vais te secouer jusqu'au paradis !

Ils rirent alors que Grimmjow retira doucement les bas et les chaussures, dé-clipsant aussi le porte-jarretelle, prenant le temps de découvrir correctement la peau si douce de son amant.

Il retira sa queue de neko et son pantalon, laissant son chéri lui arracher son caleçon.

- Tu as des yeux fous de désir.

C'est parce que j'ai trop envie de toi, Grimm.

Le bleuté le rallongea et enleva délicatement le gode qui vibrait, jouant quand même en faisant quelques vas-et-viens,

- Tu es vraiment sadique.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Le noiraud sourit en gémissant.

- Alors prends-moi, Grimm.

- À vos ordres, mi amor...

La panthère l'embrassa en poussant son gland contre l'entré du plus fin et s'enfonça prudemment pour ne pas le blesser.

Le noiraud poussa un long gémissement, heureux de se sentir posséder ainsi.

- Grimm... je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre éternellement que tu me prennes sauvagement...

- Mais mi amor, je ne te prends pas...

- Ah bon ?

- Je te fais l'amour, sourit le bleuté en tapant fortement sur la prostate du noiraud qui gémit.

Ulquiorra s'accrocha aux épaules du bleuté qui l'embrassa fougueusement en faisant de grand vas-et-viens puissants.

Aucun autre mot ne fut échangé.

Les deux corps en sueur se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, étant caressé par des mains avides.

Les lèvre gonflées à force d'être embrassées et mordues laissaient passer des soupires et gémissements de plaisir.

Les yeux azurs étaient plongés dans les yeux émeraudes.

Les yeux émeraudes étaient plongés dans les yeux azurs.

Le membre dur du bleuté allait et venait rapidement, tapant sur la prostate du plus fin.

Il y eut un moment où leur passion fut à leur apogée.

Et ensemble ils jouirent, leurs corps tremblant.

Ils soupirèrent de plaisir, leurs bouches à moitié collées.

- Je t'aime, Grimm.

- Moi aussi, Ulqui.

- Miaou !

Les deux amants se regardèrent avant de tourner le regard sur le chaton qui venait de réussir à grimper sur le lit.

- Tu es trop adorable, sourit Ulquiorra.

- Tu es vraiment chiant.

Le noiraud tapa sur la tête du bleuté qui grogna.

Le sexta attrapa la boule de poil et la descendit du lit.

- Chaton, j'ai pas encore fini avec ta maman !

- Maman ?

- Il est logique que je sois le papa de cette chose !

Ulquiorra leva les yeux au ciel.

- Et tu n'en as pas fini avec moi ?

Le bleuté bougea légèrement en lui.

- Oh fuck...

- Tu peux dire ça, mi amor, je suis déjà en pleine forme pour un deuxième round !

Grimmjow se retira et retourna comme une crêpe le noiraud dont il tira les hanches pour bien exposer ses fesses en levrette.

Il le pénétra directement, le faisant gémir.

- Le rythme va être plus traaash, baby !

Il empoigna les hanches et bougea en lui brutalement, ne lui laissant aucun répit !

Ulquiorra gémissait, criait sans retenu, complètement perdu dans cette vague de plaisir qui le faisait vibrer.

- Grimmjow !

Le bleuté accéléra encore, grognant alors que son amant griffa l'un des oreillers et le déchicta.

Ses parois se resserrèrent.

- GRIIIIIIIMMJOOOOW !

Le noiraud laisssa son corps s'effondrer alors que son amant le retenait par les hanches, bougeant doucement.

Le sexta mordilla son oreille en se penchant.

- Tu es encore en vie ?

- Bordel, Grimmjow...

- Parfait ! J'en n'ai pas fini avec toi !

Il se redressa, tenant contre lui le buste d'Ulquiorra, les faisant tenir tous les deux droits sur leurs genoux.

- Grimmjow, att...

ulquiorra gémit, ne finissant pas sa phrase à cause d'un coup de rein plus fort de la part de son partenaire.

- Tu allais dire quoi ?

- Tu es diabolique...

- Je sais que tu aimes ça... dis-le...

- Naaan...

- Je ne croyais pas devoir en arriver là mais tu ne me laisses pas la choix.

L'une de ses mains le colla bien contre lui alors que l'autre le serrait au niveau des hanches.

Le bleuté recommença ses vas-et-viens violents, faisant directement crier de plaisir Ulquiorra.

- Tu es trop sensible pour ton propre bien, mi amor !

La panthère le pilonna sans aucune pitié, faisant crier Ulquiorra.

- Dis-le !

- Nan...

- Tu l'as déjà dit, je veux encore l'entendre.

- Nan...

Le bleuté ralentit, faisant rugir de frustration le noiraud qui le repoussa.

Grimmjow ne s'attendait pas à une telle force de sa part et se retrouva dos contre le matelas, Ulquiorra le chevauchant.

Le noiraud grogna en s'empalant et commença des mouvements de hanches rapides, ses mains appuyées contre les abdos du bleuté qui rugit en se sentant si bien.

- Grimmjow...

- Ulquiorra.

Les mouvements s'accélérèrent et tous les deux jouirent en même temps.

Le bleuté accueillit contre lui le corps fatigué.

Tous les deux reprenaient leurs souffle et Ulquiorra s'endormit contre son amour.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il avant de partir vers le pays des rêves.

- Moi aussi.

Le petit chat osa remontrer sa bouille à ce moment là.

- Viens ici, chenapant.

Il caressa le chat qui ronronna.

- Je veux bien partaguer mon Ulquiorra avec toi mais je te préviens quand je le fais grimper au rideau, planque toi. T'es encore qu'un gosse, je ne veux pas que tu aies peur !

Le chaton cacha sa tête sous ses deux pattes avant.

- T'as tout compris, petit gars... va te mettre dans ton panier, car j'en n'ai pas fini avec lui... moi, une heure de sexe, ça me suffit pas !

Le chaton fila comme l'éclair sous le rire du bleuté qui s'assit et donna un coup de bassin, réveillant le noiraud.

- Grimm, j'ai besoin d'une pause !

D'une pause sexe en effet !

Le noiraud parut terrorisé face aux regards de prédateurs que le bleuté lui jeta.

- GRIIIIIIIIIIIMJOW !

.  
>.<p>

Dans une autre chambre, un brun grognait en tenant de dormir !

- Mais ils vont arrêter quand ?

- Aizen-sama, sourit Gin en le calmant. C'est normal, c'est Noël...

- Mais je veux dormir !

- Vous n'aviez qu'à pas les mettre en couple.

- Je...

- Vous avez forcé Ulquiorra à être sexy pour que le sexta soit brutal et qu'Il Forte agisse... vous avez tout manigancer depuis le début !

- Le cuarto ne bossait plus correctement, trop troublé par le rejet du sexta !

- Mais vous croyez vraiment que Grimmjow va le laisser bosser ?

Le maître des lieux grogna.

- Vous avez ben fait, Aizen-sama... j'ai même une idée...

- Quoi ?

- Vous croyez que je peux aller autant dans les aigus que notre cher Ulquiorra ?

Un sourire diabolique apparut sur les lèvres du brun.

- Je dois tester ça !

.  
>.<p>

il fallut encore quelques heures pour que les deux amants soient épuisés, l'un contre l'autre.

Ulquiorra murmura quelques mots d'amour avant de s'endormir.

Grimmjow sourit et tapota sur le lit pour inviter le chatonqui accourut pour se poser près du visage du noiraud, sur le torse du bleuté.

Et la petite famille s'endormit, heureuse.

* * *

><p>voilà!<p>

désolée pour les fautes, je n'ai pas vraiment relu pour vite vous l'offrir.

prochain chapitre pour Alex (LittleSweetApple, je ne t'oublie pas, je vais faire toutes tes demandes mais je vais alterner pour aussi faire plaisir aux autres!)

et donc nous allons avoir un Soi Fong pour le vendredi 31 aout!


	8. note

bonsoir à tous et à toutes,

ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais c'est juste pour vous dire que j'ai eu plein de bugs en septembre et que je dois tout régler!

je vais donc avoir du mal à mettre de nouveau chapitre en route et que je n'arrive plus à me concentrer pour vous donner de bons chapitres.

voici donc le plan, laissez moi le temps de régler mes problèmes, d'écrire deux chapitres de chaque fic, puis je vous en mettrai un premier chapitre de chaque fic comme promis et j'aurais à chaque fois un chapitre (je tenterai d'en écrire deux par semaine pour être sûre de ne plus être en retard!)

mais pour partienter, je vous mets deux nouveaux chapitres de nouvelles histoires.

ichigo-ulquiorra: le chasseur et le vampire (j'ai déjà 20 chapitres donc je suis tranquille pour un bout de temps!

et un autre couple pas encore décidé, je vais l'écrire maintenant deux chapitres car ça me trotte dans la tête, c'est horrible.

cette semaine arrivera un chapitre de sexe encore et encore.

et pour mi octobre il y aura un nouveau chapitre du sensei et du yakuza, et de jouer avec la vie!

et je ré"pondrais à ce moment là à vos review!

je laisserai cette note et ajouterai directement un autre chapitre!

bisous à tous et toutes

je suis vraiment désolée


End file.
